Whispering Secrets
by thnkxfrthmmrs
Summary: 110 years ago the great prophecy was given. 115 years ago a favored son of Poseidon was born. 100 years ago he disappeared. Now 100 years later a new generation is getting ready to fight. But when a new camper shows up, everyone is wondering, who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so you know how in my story Tears of the Broken I posted that stupid (that's what I think of ANs) AN. So here is one of my ideas, well not really completely my idea, its actually eltigre221's idea, which u guys should read the story, it's called Percy Jackson the wolf and the half—blood… I think, something like that. Anywhos so here is my story the details may sound kinda like the other story but im gonna try and make as different as possible. Kk so this sadly isn't the first chapter, its just a rly long summary and explains what's gonna happen and maybe parts into the story, so if you guys want the rest of the story send me some feedback, but then again I'll probably post anyways, but non the less, REVIEW!**

**DURING BOTL! NOT A TWILIGHT CROSSOVER!**

**0/0/0/0/0/1/2/1/4/0/0/0/0/0**

110 years ago the great Prophecy was given. 115 years ago a son of Poseidon, favored by the gods, was born. 100 years ago he disappeared.

Now a new generation of Half-bloods are getting ready to war against Kronos, with Ian Steele, a 14 year old, arrogant son of Poseidon, leading them. Everyone believes he is the child of the prophecy. Then one day a new camper shows up at the camp boarder. He has uncontrollable messy raven black hair, with bangs flipped to the left side of his head. His eyes are as black as midnight. And he seems to know everything that's going on, with the gods, camp half blood, the prophecy, and Kronos.

Even weirder though, it's that the gods and Chiron know who, this mysterious camper is, but refuse to say even to our favorite group of demi-gods (and satyr). After Nico went missing a month or so ago, this new camper is a new mystery that the campers are dying to unravel. But even more so Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood are interested with him. This 15 year old mystery boy, is taking Ian's spot light, and he is not happy about that, but little do the campers know, he's gonna be taking more than just a spot light.

Who is this new camper? Is he even new to camp half-blood? They've never seen him before, but…. Who is he? Who is he to make the gods doubt everything they knew? But at the same time make them rejoice and are even stronger in the fate that we will win the war? His name? Perseus Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay kay thnx 4 all the reviews! i scared though because of Percy's... condition ppl might not like the story so plz bare with meh! um a reminder it takes place during BOTL, and it is not, i repeat a Twishit crossover, i just like werewolves and Jacob. lol um for the question that was asked, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover weren't alive in Percy's gen. Percy is 115 and they arent. but Nico and Bianca were. this is around the time were Nico leaves CHB, and the others are alive now. **

0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0

I sighed and flipped the page of my novel. I found a breaking point and glanced up out of my window. The sun was shinning and I smiled, I put my book down and grabbed my ipod. I gotta love ipods, one of the best inventions I've seen in a while, up there with phones, the Internet, and Nike sneakers. I glanced in the mirror and smiled, still not a day over 15. I ran down the stairs and jogged through the kitchen and reached the back door.

"Percy!" I turned to face my brother, pack member, whatever you want to call it, Jacob. I quirked my eyebrows, in response.

"You going out?"

"It's sunny so I might make use of this rare moment in Forks." I replied smiling and Jacob laughed.

"You got that right. So anyways I just wanted to say be careful, those bloodsuckers are still out there, so you know the drill…" I rolled my eyes at his over protectiveness; he still has sour feelings, more than normal, because that Cullen got his Bella, for bloodsuckers.

"I know, I've know thy drill for a while now." I said and Jacob coughed. What? Oh, I let the old English through, opps.

"I can tell, thou old one." He replied smirking like crazy. I growled in response, and he put his hands up in surrender. "After all being 115 years old, you'd think you would know the drill." I rolled my black-once sea green eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you." I snapped playfully and he rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, before you lose Apollo to the rain." I barked a laugh.

"Of course." I said and walked out the door, closing it with a thud. I began on my path that I take on sunny days, through the forest. I pulled my head phones out and slapped them over my ears. I looked at my ipod Nano shuffle – first gen. I know I know, kinda old, but when I got it I fell in some kind of love with it, and well, I like the model. I sighed as the familiar trees and forest came into play.

I guess and introduction is in order right? Well my name is Perseus, or Percy, Black. Ok not completely true, Black isn't my real last name, but don't ask me what is because I don't remember. It's there in the back of my mind I just can't figure out what it is, or was. I have uncontrollable messy raven black hair, and black eyes. They used to be a sea green color, and Leah says that if you look close enough into my eyes you can see a greenish tint. I'm 6'6" and tan, with a tattoo of the moon on my right arm, and another tattoo on my left ankle. It's a turtle with sea waves circling around my leg. In honor to my father Poseidon, and the virgin goddess Artemis.

You see I'm 115 years old, and look like I'm 15. How is this possible, you ask? Well to put it bluntly, I'm a werewolf. You see 100 years ago on my 15th birthday, I went home to Forks, from Camp Half-Blood to see my mom Sally and Paul… and well something happened and they didn't survive, but I did, thanks to the La Push pack.

See Sam, the leader of the pack, found me lying bleeding and broken, he said I reeked of death, but was still some how alive. The will to live? Maybe, I don't know. Anyways he normally wouldn't waste the time to save any one, but something compelled him to save me. The only way he could save me was to turn me into a werewolf, so he did, to put it simply. So now here I am, 100 years later, and still 15, I guess I'm not the child of the prophecy. Anyways being a werewolf freezes you in time, stopping me from ever reaching 16. It's weird, though, because you never notice it, you always can feel yourself age, you just don't notice because you don't stop aging, so when you stop, it feels different.

I sighed again; everyone I had ever known was gone. Dead. Mom, Paul, Nico and Bianca kids of Hades, Calli the Oracle, Emmanuel daughter of Apollo, James son of Hephestus, Andrew son of Hermes, Mary daughter of Demeter, and Jack son of Ares. The rest of Camp too of course, and Chiron, how could I forget Chiron? I know he's not dead but I am to him. To every one, I died 100 years ago. I guess that's kinda true because you lose a part of your soul when you 'change'.

I sighed and pulled my head out of the past, and focused on the rest of my walk.

I walked into the doors of the Wolf house slipped off my shoes and looked for Jacob. He was in the kitchen, trying and failing to cook. I coughed and his head, shot up and when me saw me he glared.

"Shut up." He snapped and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Just gonna tell you that the forest was clear on our side." Jacob bobbed his head and went back to trying to cook something. "Oh, and," Jacob lifted up his head, "I'll get my own food tonight." I replied smiling, and he threw a fork at my head, which I of course pulled a matrix.

When I got to my room I sighed and flopped on my bed. I thought about picking up my novel but decided against it for now. I looked around my room and my eyes found their way to the photos of my time at camp on the walls. I found myself missing that place more and more each passing day, every minute. After all it was a second home to me, and your heart is where your home is. I loved the wolf house and all, the pack is great, but… but I'll always be Poseidon's son.

I wonder if he has any other kids? I doubt it, he barely got away with me and that was before the great prophecy. See, he had gotten into a fight with his immortal wife, and well he promised not to have anymore kids for a while, but then he found out the Sally was pregnant with me and this happened before the fight, but still. Then Hades had his kids and well lets just say, that Persephone wasn't happy which resulted in Maria, one of the nicest ladies (up there with my mom) in the world, ands the twin Di Angelos mother, dead. Poor Calli, Zeus and Persephone forced her to do that, as her job as the Oracle, for what ever lame ass reason and she ended up getting cursed by uncle H.

I groaned as a pulling pain rippled through my entire body. What the…? I tried to place where I had felt this before. I hadn't felt this in a long time, what was it? I gasped as another shock went through my body, it didn't hurt it was more of a throbbing if anything. That's it! It's the feeling of aging! Wait, aging? Then that means…

I jumped up out of bed and bolted down the stairs at werewolf speed. "Jacob! Sam!" I yelled and I kept yelling. Sam and Jacob were the only two who new I was a demigod. They both came running over to me.

"What!" they shouted in unison. Judging by their faces I'd say they think it's vamps.

"It's not Bloodsuckers," I gasped, "I'm aging!" They both paled and pulled me back to my room. Sam examined my body and shook his head.

"How is this even possible?" Sam muttered.

Jacob got this look in his eyes, the same look, when he was trying to put together a puzzle.

"Fates…" he growled and I gasped in realization.

"So, does that mean I am the child of the prophecy?" they nodded gravely.

"So that also means…" Sam trailed off.

"Back to Camp Half-Blood." Jacob finished.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran around my room trying to figure out what I wanted to bring with me to Camp. I picked up my blue, green, and black backpack from the back of my closet. I grabbed my ipod, phone (even if it gets me killed) laptop, two books, camera, sketch pad, camp pictures, a guitar that shrinks and grows when I want it to (from Apollo on my 14th birthday.) I also grabbed my old CHB shirt, and couple pair of jeans, my sea-green sweatshirt, a wife beater, swim trunks, Nike running shoes, drachma, and my wallet. I thought about bring some ambrosia and nectar, but decided it would be too suspicious, after all the only ones who can know who I am, are Chiron and the gods.

I put my sweatshirt on and pulled the hood over on my head and put my aviators on. With Riptide in my pocket and my watch that transforms into a shield with a Pegasus on it I headed down stairs. I fiddled with my wolf tooth necklace, showing I was nervous about this whole ordeal. With my backpack slung over my shoulder I reached the bottom of the stairs.

The pack didn't know I was leaving, not until I was already gone at least. Jacob and Sam were the only ones who knew, and they were walking over to me to say good bye.

"Guys, you act like this is my last time with you guys." I said jokingly. They just looked away, and I sighed. Sadly I probably wont after all the prophecy says that, my soul shall be reaped by a cursed blade, and all that crap. Sam clipped my shoulder and Jacob grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my already messy hair. When I finally pulled away we were both panting **(AN: that's what she said. Lol) **Jacob was smiling but soon his face became clouded with grief.

"Here." He said handing me a letter when I tried to open it he smacked my hand away.

"Not here!"

"Fine." I growled and rolled my eyes.

I looked up into Sam's eyes and gave him a silent goodbye; he nodded his head in agreement. I turned and walked away, when I was a good couple feet away I glanced over my shoulder. With that I turned and ran, jumping into the air. Mid-flight I changed into a wolf with raven black fur with a sea greenish tint and raced off into the forest. Away from Forks, hopefully not for the last time, but I doubt that, and off to Long Island, New York.

After about a day of travel I arrived in New York, without any monster attacks, probably because none of them want to take on a wolf and second of all I don't really smell like a demigod any more, more like a wolf, forest, and the ocean.

I sighed as I changed back into me and the familiar sounds and sights of New York City came into view. I've lived in many places in my lifetime, which is a lot incase you forgot. But New York was one of my favorites, along with Greece (I was born there) and Forks. I smiled as the shouts of bustling New Yorkers made their way around the city. I quickly made my way to Long Island, the sooner I get to camp the better.

After a couple minutes, I got to Long Island and away from the city. I could hardly remember where the camp was but that it had something to do with a strawberry field. Ah, that's what it was Delphi Strawberry Fields. Here we are. I was about to walk over to the border, when I noticed a giant pine, that hadn't been there when I was here, but it looked like a couple 100 years old. Weird. But even weirder was the goatskin hung around it; wait is that the golden fleece? And around the tree was a huge dragon, huh. Though it's got me wondering what happened over the last 100 years?

"Halt." Someone said from behind me. I turned around with my hands up in surrender as I looked at the owner of the new voice. It was a burly girl with long brown and brown eyes, and she had a spear at my nose, not that it would hurt, it's not my Achilles heel. Ares' kid, I thought.

"Yes…?" I asked. I looked closer at her spear and saw that it was crackling with electricity, cool.

"Who are you?" she growled and got the spear closer to my face. "Are you with Kronos?" Huh so the wars already begun. Wait does that mean there was another bid three kids?

"So the war's already begun?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy but then her gaze relaxed a bit when she got a better look at me, only to harden it again.

"I haven't seen you before." She paused and looked like she was contemplating something, then she jerked my arm and spun me around and pushed.

"Move. I'm taking you to the big house." I rolled my eyes at her Ares like antics.

"You know, you're just like your father, but female." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she said pushing me harder over the border and kept me walking over to the big house.

"Ares right?" I heard her gasp and decided to leave it at that. I finally got a good look around camp and I must say it's not changed one bit; the only thing different is the faces.

When we arrived at the porch where two men, a girl with blonde curly hair, and a boy about the same age as the girl, were disusing something that looked pretty important. When they didn't notice us, the Ares kid coughed, or more like growled. All four heads snapped up and looked over at us and their eyes widened when they looked at me.

The girl with blonde hair had stormy grey eyes and looked like a total California girl. 'Athena', I thought. And the other boy had dark brown hair and green eyes, kinda ocean-ish looking but not too much. 'Could it be he's my brother?' but no matter what I towered over them, the perks of being tall. The man in a wheel chair that looked awfully a lot like Chiron rolled over to me.

"Clarisse, who is this?" he asked still eyeing me like he was trying to figure me out, almost as if he had seen me before… which he had.

"Don't know." She, or Clarisse grunted.

"Great another brat." The other chubby man with bloodshot purplish eyes said eyeing me the same way the other dude was. Ah, must be Mr. D. The man who looks like Chiron coughed and turned to me.

"Son, what's your name?"

I gave them my famous crooked smirk and before I could reply a voice in my head whispered,

"Jackson." It said and then I remembered it was my last name!

"Percy." I paused as the men's eyes grew with some sort of realization, but not complete. "Jackson." Mr. D did a spit take, and the wheel chair dude's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"W-what?" he spluttered, I figured that wheel chair guy is Chiron. The three demigods looked at him confused.

"Percy Jackson." I repeated quite amused and smirking like crazy. Soon though he turned angry.

"How dare you use that name as some sort of joke!" he thundered and I laughed. "You think that's funny?"

"It's because it is, it is my name, and I think I'd know, Chiron." I added, and every ones eyes nearly fell out of their heads.

"H-how did you know?" the blonde girl gasped and I smirked at her. Then I turned to Chiron.

"Your right though Percy isn't my real name," he seemed to calm down at this. "It's Perseus." Queue another spit take.

"What's so great about the name Perseus Jackson?" the boy asked. And everyone but me glared at him.

"Idiot," Blonde said, "Perseus is a great demigod hero." And the big girl nodded in agreement.

"You don't even know the half of it Annabeth, dear." Chiron said, as he got out of his wheel chair, still eyeing me funny. Blon- I mean Annabeth looked completely taken aback and so did the rest except for me, at the harshness in his tone.

"What do you mean…?" the boy didn't get to finish because he was silenced with a glare from Chiron.

"Chiron, what's going on? Who is this?" Annabeth nearly shouted.

"None of your business, my dear." Chiron said bluntly and when Annabeth opened her mouth again he added, "and that's final." Annabeth looked downcast, and the boy put his hand on her shoulder. Annabeth's cheeks turned a rosy color reminding me of Mary, my old girlfriend. I shook my head to clear my thoughts of her and the past.

I looked up at Chiron to see him looking at me sadly but kind of happy, his brown eyes twinkling with joy and wait are those tears?

"Who's this?" A new voice bleated. I turned over to see a guy about my age with curly brown hair and a wispy goatee, with goat legs, a satyr. And there was another girl about 14 with spiky black hair, freckles, and shocking blue eyes, wearing a death to Barbie t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Chiron glanced at me and I jerked my head in a 'no' motion. He turned back to the two new kids.

"He's a… new camper." He said choosing his word carefully. I almost laughed out loud. The girl with blue eyes spoke up.

"Come on seriously Chiron, don't give us that crap."

"Thalia, my dear, please, your language, and I can't say." He turned to me, "I believe intros are in order, so please, children."

The blonde girl stepped up, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

'Knew it' I thought.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The girl with blue eyes said.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares." Once again was right about the burly girl.

"Grover Underwood, Satyr." The boy around my age said, (not my actual age). I turned to the other boy who was smirking in an arrogant way.

"Ian Steele, child of the great prophecy, and child of Poseidon." I glanced at Chiron and his eyes barely held his disappointment in the young demigod. I nodded but then curiosity got the better of me, I opened my mouth but Chiron caught me before I could give anything away.

"Why don't you guys show Percy around camp?" the others looked annoyed except Grover.

"I'm out." Clarisse said standing up and walking away. I smiled she reminded me of James so much, Chiron looked like he was thinking the same thing by the wink he sent me.

"Well come on." Annabeth said walking away with Thalia right behind her. Ian rolled his eyes,

"Why do I have to? I mean I'm the chosen one!" I nearly smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry to bother thou, your highness with the lowly task of showing thou ass around thy camp." I said smirking and Grover smiled. Ian growled and stomped away. I turned to Grover

"Is he always like that?" I asked, Grover looked at me sadly.

"Yeah, ever since I had the task to bring him to camp, no even before that he's always been a jerk."

"Tuff." I said and he laughed.

"And it doesn't help that Annabeth, who's like a sister to me, likes him." I nodded in agreement.

"That's the way the ball bounces I guess." He laughed,

"Suppose."

"Hey! You two! Hurry up!" Thalia yelled. We looked at her, noticing that Ian had joined them, then back at each other, and laughed and ran to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow im surprising myself with consistent updates on this story! Just a warning though they might not be so regular later on in the story, you know with school and all, but at the moment and for a while they'll be pretty soon. Lol sorry it's a filler chappie, but it has importance! Ok on with the story!**

I shot up in my bed, sweat plastered to my brow, and relaying over my dreams. The first was weird; I had actually started aging again and went back to Camp Half- Blood. The next dream was… I trailed off as I looked around my surroundings. This wasn't my room back in Forks; the wolf house. It all came rushing back.

The dream. Camp. All of it. I groaned as my head started to pound, and I lay back down. I listened to the sounds of the Hermes cabin; people snoring, talking and mumbling in their sleep, that kind of stuff. So if the first dream wasn't really a dream, then that means the second dream…

_Dream flashback_

_I was walking in a dark hallway, and there was a door up ahead with a light shining through. I looked around at the columns around the halls, each with stories, gods, and of course terrible deaths, engraved on each. I stopped at one with a familiar face, the girl I once and still love, Mary Flowers, daughter of Demeter._

_It showed her at her first time at camp when the Minotaur attacked her and her twin sister. I, having been raised at camp since I was 3, and was 10 at the time raced to help. In the end I stabbed him with Riptide in the chest but not before he landed a good blow on Tina, Mary's sister. I turned over to the twins after I had taken care of him, and well lets just say Mary hated me for not being able to save her sister._

_In the end though after our first quest, Mary, and my already friend Andrew Mathews, son of Hermes, were really close. It showed that quest, and our next quest when we were 11, where we went to save another demigod, Emmanuel Grace, daughter of Apollo._

_Andrew immediately liked her from the beginning, but Mary didn't take to her as much as Andrew and me. Emmy was fun and funny, and all around musical and artsy. Mary didn't like her because at the time she kinda had a crush on Andrew and she thought that Emmy was taking apart our group. _

_Later we met James Tally who was 15 and a son of Hephestus and Jack Fisher, son of Ares and our age, 11, into the quest and she eased off of Emmy. On the way back to camp, we ended up in the Labyrinth and had to go back out and ended up finding a clear- sighted mortal, named Calli Montgomery, 12. She helped us get back to Manhattan through the Labyrinth, and from there, to camp. All of us vowed never to step foot into the Labyrinth again._

_At the time our old Oracle was getting too old and needed an heir so we brought Calli back to camp, and she willingly accepted the roll. Soon Calli became our Oracle. _

_The next year something happened to Calli, and we, Mary, Emmy, Andrew, Jack, James, and I all had to go and get two new powerful demigods when we were 12. Those two ended up being Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, son and daughter of Hades. We slowly got back to camp but not without losing James to a Drakon. It hurt to come back and to have to tell Sammy Heart, daughter of Aphrodite, whom she and James had finally decided to go on a date when he got back, and to have to say that he wasn't coming back at all. A year later we lost Sammy to an explosion out at sea on a quest, but that's another story, and not mine to tell, Emmy's actually._

_It showed the rest of her life and then there it was, how she died. Emprousi. (AN: did I spell that right?) How ironic. I felt my blood boil at the thought of one of those filthy bloodsuckers hurting and killing her. I tore eyes from the column, and I saw other columns, James, Sammy, Jack, Emmy, Andrew, and Calli. I forced myself not to look at their columns Mary had been enough. _

_I quickly walked up to the door and it swung open and I looked in to see none other than an 11-year-old Nico sitting by a fire and throwing some cards into it. It was weird to see Nico alone and without Bianca, they were inseparable. A voice slithered into the air, chilling it to the bone._

"_My lord, she is dead, you can't bring her back." _

"_Shut up!" Nico snapped and I was taken aback at the bitterness in his voice. What had happened to the happy-go lucky little kid?_

"_But M'lord—" the voice was cut off again. _

"_I said shut up! I would have felt it if she died!" _

"_Just like how you said you would have felt it when that Poseidon scum 'died'?" The voice mocked. Nico's face began to redden._

"_I know he's alive! And he's not scum! And she isn't dead either…" he said trailing off. I wonder who died? Before I could figure out whom, I was swept away into a wasteland with a giant hole in front of me. Hands reached out and grabbed trying to get out, moans and wails and screams pierced the air and it hit me. I was standing in front of Tartarus. A dark chilling laugh echoed around, suffocating me. _

"_Young hero, you have escaped me for quite some time now." The voice purred, I wanted to run to it but I also wanted to run as fast as I could as far from it. "But now you are here, and you are much more powerful than your half brother. Help me. Help me rise." Finally my search for the owner of the voice was complete, it was Kronos. I stood my ground refusing to give in. The wind started to pick up and the screams got louder, hands started grabbing at me instead of all over the place. Their touch burned and the winds threatened to take me away. _

_Kronos started to laugh louder and the wind was raging all around me. "You can't resist me forever young pup, it's only a matter of time." I couldn't get enough air as the wind whipped through my hair and the hands got more grasps on me, burning into my flesh and dragging me to the edge._

"_Help us rise!" They screamed, each time getting louder until the screams were deafening. Black haze began to cloud my vision as I felt my knees buckle, pain searing through my body. The darkness soon covered my sight and as the howls of the wind and the screams seemed to be at their worst, they stopped all at once like a choir cutting off at the end of their note. Kronos laughed and said, "It's only a matter of time young wolf…" His sick laugh was the last thing I heard as the darkness consumed me, stealing me away. Kronos' final words to me replayed over and over in my mind, _

"_It's only a matter of time young wolf…" _

_Just when I thought I was completely lost, there was a scream, but not any scream, it was a few screams, screams that belonged to my friends and mortal parents, ones of complete terror and torture and pain; heart shattering. There was a flash of a scythe and a flash of crimson, red. Blood. Blood of the ones I loved. Abruptly the scream cut off and there was a flash of caramel hair. Mary._

_End of Dream_

My body shuddered remembering that dream. If there was one thing though, that made me feel somewhat less alone, was that Nico was alive. I wonder if the dead girl was Bianca…? Please let the not be true, oh gods.

My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to puke, remembering the burning pain of those hands and the deafening screams. I bolted out of bed and ran over to the washroom, threw open the first stall and threw up. Don't cha just love demigod dreams? Ah, the perks of being a demigod.

Despite it all though, there was one thing I was certain of, and that was that Nico was alive, and maybe Bianca, and I Perseus Orion Jackson, son of Poseidon, and member of the La Push Pack, promise on the river Styx, that I will bring Nico and hopefully Bianca home safely.

I smiled as thunder sounded above, because I was going to fulfill that promise even if it kills me, and not even the gods could stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the hustle and bustle of the Athena cabin, kids moving and talking about architecture. I yawned and sat up; I had no demigod dreams, making lasts sleep a good one. I wonder if Percy had a good sleep? Wait, why do I care if Percy had a good sleep and not Ian? I struggled to find an answer to this puzzle.

"It's because it's his first night here, knowing he's a demigod and demigod dreams suck." I told myself, yeah that's got to be it. It has nothing to do with the fact that's he's much more good looking than Ian, with his messy raven black hair, mesmerizing midnight eyes, and almost golden looking tan. His body was well formed and defined… No! Stop it Annabeth! You don't even know him! But…

"Is he even new here?" I found myself thinking again. I shook my head to get those midnight orbs out of my mind. I need something to distract me… I looked over to see Malcolm Grey my half brother looking at me concerned. I smiled at him to show that I was fine. Malcolm walked over to me and sat down.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I was surprised because he normally teased me about Ian. He just shook his head like he knew what I was thinking. "It's not Ian this time, I can tell, sis." He added with a slight smirk. I raised my eyebrow in response.

"Listen sis, I don't have to be an Aphrodite kid to know, to see, they way you are when your with Ian, you get this look in your eye… even if I don't approve of him." He said.

"Look in my eye?" I asked and he nodded. I shook my head and he chuckled. "So you wanted to know what's up? Here's what's up, the new guy Percy Jackson." Malcolm's brow furrowed in thought. We both sat in silence thinking.

"It's strange isn't it? I mean he just showed up, and near the war too." Malcolm said finally and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and he seems to know all of what's going on too with Kronos and all." I added with my hand under my chin, as Thalia and Ian called it, my thinking face. That's what it is, but still! A small smile fought its way to my face, as I thought about Ian Steele, son of Poseidon. A small laugh sounded next me and I turned to look at my annoying half brother.

"See? There you go again with that look in your eye, you're thinking about Ian." He said smiling and I turned away, feeling my cheeks begin to heat up. Malcolm laughed harder while standing up. It felt good to hear him laugh again, with the war and all, every ones been kinda gloomy, even Grover and Thals. I got up too and stood next to him just smiling.

"Just so you know sis, if he hurts you…" he trailed off and I laughed out loud.

"Of course baby brother." I said in between giggles and he glared at me playfully. I walked over to the door when Malcolm called,

"Where you going?"

"The Big House, mom!" I called back smiling as I heard sniggers from my other half siblings. I walked through the camp and wandered past Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beaugard. (**AN: did I spell her last name right? Plz tell me if I screwed up lol) **They were holding hands and Silena had her head on Beckendorf's shoulder, they looked almost as happy as normal, but with the war… well you know.

"Hi Annabeth!" Silena called out. I smiled and waved back at the young couple, Beckendorf nodded and smiled back. Silena was a child of Aphrodite; she's 16 with long black hair and light brown highlights. She has light blue eyes, and a nice tan. Beckendorf, as every one except Silena calls him, is a son of Hephestus and is also 16. He's a big burly African American dude, with short curly brown hair, and amber eyes, he looked so big against Silena, but he's a big softie.

I walked past them to almost get run over by Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes who were being chased by a pissed looking Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter.

"Out of the way Annabeth!" They shouted sprinting away, Katie soon following but not after giving me a smile. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, like usual, and was swishing back n' forth as she ran after the trouble two. I smiled, it was really obvious to the rest of the camp that Katie and Travis had a thing for each other, but they both refused to believe, well more like Katie refused and Travis looked like he didn't care.

Walking farther and I passed Quintus who was giving instructions in sword fighting, while his hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, was chewing on some big object, Clarisse La Rue was there practicing as well with Chris Rodriguez, another son of Hermes. I saw Will Solstice at the archery range with Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher, all sons of Apollo.

Drew was looking at herself in the mirror over by the Aphrodite cabin, with her siblings. Pollux and Clovis were sleeping next to a tree. Juniper, Grover's girlfriend was chatting away with Grover as they held hands. Nyssa was covered from head to toe in soot and was walking away from the forges with Jake Mason both are kids of Hephestus.

I smiled; Camp was thriving as if the war wasn't right around the corner. It felt good to feel the sun warming up my skin, thanking Apollo and listen to the sounds in the forest and campers, just being. I reached the Big House seconds later to see Thalia and Ian talking to Chiron. Thalia turned to me and tried to smile, but it turned out more as a grimace. She hasn't really smiled much since Nico went missing I think she likes him. I jogged up the stairs to the porch to them. Chiron smiled,

"Hello child, we were just going to get you. You see Thalia has brought it to light that Mr. Di Angelo has been missing for longer than a month, after the disappearance of his sister, and we think it's time to send a search party on a quest." He told me then he added a few words that brightened my day, "and we would like you to lead it." I smiled broadly and Thalia flashed me a quick smile. I looked at Ian, expecting him to be happy instead he looked angry. I quickly looked away not believing it. I nodded and headed up the stairs to the attic. I walked over to the window where the oracle sits and shuttered, as I looked at the mummified body.

"I have come for my prophecy." Green mist swam out of the oracle's mouth and it's eyes began to glow, but suddenly there was a flash of a white light and I felt like I was falling, I couldn't scream, I opened my mouth but no noise came. The rush disappeared and I peeked open one eye. Immediately both of my eyes flew open.

I was standing in a meadow with lush green plants and beautiful flowers. The sky was a bright blue and the sun a golden color with no clouds in sight. The meadow seemed to stretch forever, and I found myself humming along with the sounds of chirping birds.

"My, you have a lovely voice, tell me are you a child of Apollo?" I whipped around to see who had spoken, only to see one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She shook her head, "Opps, not Apollo, your eyes tell me Athena." I nodded my head still baffled at what was going on.

"Oh! Opps I forgot! I'm Calli Montgomery, the Oracle of Delphi." She said sticking her hand out; I took it soon after saying, "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Calli smiled and clapped her hands.

"Now I bet your wondering what the Hades is going on right?" I nodded again.

"Well you see I thought it would be nice if you saw me as me and not my old body." She giggled. "So your Prophecy… lets see…" suddenly the birds stopped singing and Calli's eyes began to glow.

_You and four shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

_To find two lost ones in painful daze_

_Two sons of the sea_

_One of old age and the other of thee_

_You shall rise or fall by ocean and deaths hands_

_The child of Athena's final stand_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath_

_To chose whom to love, before losing to death_

Calli shook her head and turned to me with a grave expression. "Now tell me daughter of Athena, before you rejoin your worried friends, He's alive isn't he?" her eyes had a fond look in them also partnered with angst and despair.

"Who?" I asked and Calli got a panicked look on her face.

"Please tell me! Is he alive? He's alive isn't he?" Calli started to yell and the wind began to pick up again. Soon the wind had lifted me up and Calli was screaming.

"Please! Tell me he's alive."

"I don't know…" I trailed off as the darkness consumed me and I heard her final scream and a gurgling sound quickly followed by a sickening splash like paint spraying the walls. Only this wasn't paint, it was blood.

I jumped up with a start and earned a thump noise and a yelp. I looked over the edge of the bed I was in, and saw Grover slowly getting back up, while rubbing his head. He stood up and glared at me.

"Thanks for that pleasant wake up call." He grumbled dusting himself off.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked and Grover raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know? Well first of all you're in the infirmary after you went to see the Oracle. Why you were passed out, now, one knows…" Grover was saying but the second he said Oracle, it all came rushing back. I groaned and put a hand to my head, as the world began to spin.

"You ok?" Grover asked.

"Y-yeah I j-just re-remembered w-what happened-d." I managed to stutter out. Grover just nodded and laid me back down. "So where is every one?" I asked. At the same time Grover asked,

"What happened?" we looked at each other and laughed slightly. "You first." Grover said and I nodded.

"So where is every one?"

"At the capture the flag game." He said simply. Wait, I missed capture the flag? Damn.

Grover feeling my emotions laughed. "So time for my question, what happened? No, wait, let me get Ch—" he didn't get to finish as Thalia burst in the room.

"Grover!" I coughed and she turned to me, "good to see you up, but not the point, guess what? No? Well how about this, Percy's a son of Poseidon, and Ian's not happy!"

Silence.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the beach just staring at the ocean. It must have been an hour or so, since I threw up after that dream. I thought about all the ways I could sneak out of camp to go and find Nico and Bianca. I thought about people I could take with me, if they wanted of course.

Sneaking out of camp, I smiled at the thought. How many times had my friends and I done that? Whether it was a quest we wanted to go on, to getting bored and having nothing better to do. Calli knew all the best places to hang out around the old New York, and with a son of Hermes, well things were always interesting. Of course we had so many discipline talks with Chiron, but that's a part of the fun, right?

I sighed as badly as I wanted to go and get the twins as soon as possible; I knew it wouldn't be wise. So I decided that if nothing eventful happened in the next two days or so, I'd split.

I heard two shrill screams, and I looked down the beach, to see to boys, being chased by a girl. The boys looked like twins, with identical curly brown hair and baby blue eyes, and the girl had straight brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with some freckles, and green eyes. All three of them came rushing passed, kicking up sand as they went, especially at me. I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes getting rid of the sand.

I stood up, took off my shirt, and walked over to the ocean. I sighed before jumping in. The water surged around me, calming me, giving me energy. I smiled, and couldn't wait for my dad to re-claim me, to be back in the Poseidon cabin, and of course to see Ian's face. I laughed under water.

Ian Steele, son of Poseidon, and an ego rivaling the size of Olympus. How did I end up with such a bum, as a half brother? I let my thoughts drift to the other campers, like Thalia, for example. She was pretty, no deigning that, with her black spiky hair and shocking blue eyes, but I don't want to think of her that way. She's a lot of fun though, and she can't stand Ian, so points for her. Grover is cool too, despite him being a bit of a wuss, no offence. And Annabeth, she was pretty too, not drop-dead pretty, but more like a silent pretty, you get what I mean? No? Yeah, well, neither do I. What I don't get is her fascination with Ian, and I'm not the only one who seems to think that. If there's one think I can't stop thinking about though are her eyes, those beautiful startling stormy grey eyes. Gods I sound love struck, but to tell you the truth, I don't think I'll ever love someone other than Mary.

Emmanuel, or Emmy, Grace, daughter of Apollo, was another great friend of mine, and gods could she sing! I swear the muses were getting ready to kill her; Apollo did well with that daughter. She had long brown curly hair, bright sapphire eyes, and one big scar running through her right eye, stealing its sight. She was a short one too, though if you said that to her, she'd flip you the bird, and say, 'I'm not short! I'm fun sized!' gods she was a riot. She had olive-ish tan skin and a couple of freckles across her nose. And she could fight too; we called her our little ninja.

And then there's Andrew, who could almost pass as a stalker, and Emmy's called him out for it before too, he just couldn't get enough of Emmy. And it would've been a lot funnier too if I didn't think of Emmy as a sister. Andrew had black, wind swept surfer hair, and baby blue eyes. He was tall too, which was funny, because Emmy… you know? Never mind. And he, like, every son and daughter of Hermes, was always getting into trouble.

James, son of Hephestus, and he was one burly dude! But probably the biggest softie you've ever met. He had long brown hair that was always pulled into a ponytail, amber eyes, he had a big jagged scar across his chest, and was always some how covered in soot. He and Emmy were close, like the siblings they didn't have (or know they had.) When someone was being rough around Emmy he and Jack would step in, and no one liked to see those to angry. James had been crushing on Sammy Heart, for forever, and he finally worked up the courage to ask her out, right before we found out we had to go on a quest. Turns out Sammy, was crushing on him for a while too, because when he didn't come home, she was broken.

Jack son of Ares was an idiot, but we liked him all the same. I know people have said that I charge into battle without a second thought, but this guy, charged into everything. I'm surprised he made it as far as he did; something tells me Ares had a part in that. Jack, unlike most Ares campers, was a softie once you got to know him. He had close-cropped brown hair, light green eyes, and was, like all Ares kids, almost like a body builder.

Calli, though she was mortal, she still was one of my greatest friends even at one point I thought I might've loved her. With her auburn hair and light violet eyes, she was one of the most prettiest and funniest girls I had ever met, though Mary was prettier. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists.

Mary… I let my thoughts drift to my forbidden fruit. She was beautiful, and I would do anything for her, well I would do a lot for the rest of the group too, but Mary she had that control over me. She had, the most beautiful, bright green eyes, and a face full of freckles on her pale skin. Her hair was caramel colored and long and wavy. And she loved the rose, I mean she loved all plants, but the rose was her favorite, hands down. I had never I had such feelings for someone before, and my love for her stayed with me, that damn bitch.

My thoughts turned sour as I thought about all we had gone through, all we had said and done. Nothing. Everything. Everything was nothing, and nothing was everything. We were like a cat and a mouse, stalking, playing, and destroying. The song I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace kept replaying over and over in my head. Over and Over… another 3DG song that I can put to Mary and I, and I hate it.

I got out of the water, wondering how long I had been under there. But, eh, who cares? I walked over still dry and put my shirt back on, to see Grover and a green girl running up to me.

"Hey Perce!" Grover called and I waved. When they got closer I replied,

"Sup."

"This is Juniper, my girlfriend, she's a Dryad." Grover explained pointing to the girl. Well that would explain her skin.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Percy." And I stuck my hand out to shake she giggled and accepted.

"So… what's up?" I asked, and Grover smiled.

"We have capture the flag tonight, so you need some armor and a weapon." He said happily, and I smiled, if capture the flag is what I think it is, then this camp really hasn't changed a bit. I also didn't say that I wouldn't need a weapon, but what they don't won't hurt them.

"Sure, but what's capture the flag?" I asked playing along. Grover smiled and began to explain while we walked over to the forges.

"There are two teams, each with their own territories, tonight, it's Ares and Demeter, and we all get divided into the teams and go into the forest." I nodded to show I was following. "Each team has a flag and they hide it on their side of the forest, the other teams are trying to get it and bring it back, if they do, that team wins. You can do anything to stop this, just no maiming or killing." No maiming or killing? Huh, that new, Chiron's gotten soft. But other than that it sounded the same.

"Cool." I said as we arrived at the forges. Luckily Chiron was there to stop me from wasting weapon material, though I do need some armor. Chiron smiled at us and came trotting over.

"Hello children." He said with his normal introduction. "I see your getting young, Perseus some armor."

"And a weapon too." Juniper put in. Chiron shook his head.

"No, I do believe Percy here already has a sword."

"Really?" Grover said and turned to me. I shrugged. "Ok then… To the armor!" he said still uncannily happy.

I sighed, we had finally found some armor, and were headed back to the dining pavilion, for diner then to capture the flag.

I sat with the Hermes table and got my food. I walked up with the rest of the cabin and gave an offering to the gods. I gave one to Hermes for letting me stay in his cabin, one to my father, Poseidon, and one to Artemis and Apollo. I walked back to the table in silence. I didn't talk much during dinner but everyone seemed hyped for the game tonight. I looked around trying to find familiar faces, I found Thalia with a grim expression whispering to Grover. He stood up and ran away towards the big house; I wonder what that's about. I saw Ian sitting at the Poseidon table, with an angry expression. Gods, who screwed with his ego, and didn't invite me? I glanced at the Athens table, no Annabeth. Where is she? And the rest of her cabin seemed to think the same way, all except M… Malcolm? Was that it? Anyways he kept shooting worried glances over at the big house.

Chiron stomped his hooves on the stage in front of us. Everyone quickly looked at him, bubbling with excitement. Before Chiron could begin someone from the Athena cabin spoke,

"Where's Annabeth?" Chiron looked downcast but quickly recovered.

"She can not participate tonight, I'm sorry." He turned away and began to explain what Grover already did, when he mentioned the no maiming or killing part he turned to the Ares kids, and then shot me a warning smile. I almost laughed out loud, way to make it clear Chiron.

"On Demeter, we have Hermes, Apollo, and Athena. On Ares we have Aphrodite, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hephestus. Everyone clear?" a lot of the campers looked angry that Ares got both Poseidon and Zeus. I looked at Chiron and he met my gaze. I smiled that's why he did that! So it was settled; tonight.

We all got on our respective sides, and waited for the conch horn. I stood over by the creek and Zeus' fist (AN: lets say that they're close together) and braced myself.

"Attack!" it sounded like Clarisse, screamed. I tightened my hold on Riptide who was still in pen form. My eyes darted back and forth. I shifted my weight around, ready to strike at any angle. Laughter sounded from behind me and I whipped around to see Ian standing in the creek. He sneered,

"Well, well, well, if it isn't newbie! Still unclaimed?" he laughed again. "Bet he won't ever claim you! I bet he's not even an Olympian, just some non-important minor god! Pathetic, your nobody dad doesn't even want you, now what does that tell you about yourself?"

I could feel my blood boil, and I could hear the roar of blood in my ears. How dare he insult father? In fact, how dare he even insult a god? Is he an idiot? Does he want to be blown up? He looked at me then glanced at the sky and laughed.

"Honestly? They can't harm me, father wouldn't allow it!" I gritted my teeth, I bet he doesn't even know what the prophecy says! Gods he sounds like some spoiled rich brat.

"So come on and fight me little man, lets see if you can make your pathetic daddy proud!" He lunged and I sidestepped. He looked surprised I was able to move out of the way. He covered it up by a smirk.

"Where's you weapon, daddy's boy?" he taunted. Gods if the no maiming or killing rule didn't apply… I raised Riptide and he laughed again.

"A pen? What are you going to write on me to death?" By now he was clutching his sides, and on the ground with laughter. I smirked and uncapped Riptide. With werewolf speed I shot forward, knocked his sword out of his hand and held Riptide to his throat. He wasn't laughing now. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"C-Chiron says-s no m-maiming-g or…" I rolled my eyes interrupting him

"I know, I know, no killing, but who says I have to follow? After all rules are made to be broken." I told him and I almost fell on the floor laughing at his face. Andrew used to say that, and it would take all of our self-control to stop from blowing the act.

"Percy? We won!" Travis from the Hermes cabin said. I turned around and dropped my hands to the side. Capping Riptide I smiled then turned over to the bush by Zeus' fist.

"You can come out Thalia, games over." Thalia stood up slowly, shock written all over her face. By now the rest of camp was crowded around and looked shocked at seeing Ian on the ground.

"Perce—" some one tried to warn me but I was way ahead of them. I turned around to block Ian's blow. His eyes flashed and he jumped back into the creek. There where a lot of whispers all around the same thing 'he's a dead man.' I smirked lets see how much he's tried to master of fathers powers.

The creek began to rise and he smirked.

"Lets see it." I told him ready for what ever, he tried. He and everyone looked taken aback at my readiness. He shot some water at me, which I easily dodged. I saw Chiron and Mr. D walk up, I looked them in the eyes and they nodded. I smiled more fun for me. I must've had some crazy grin on my face because it looked like everyone was questioning my sanity. He shot another blast of creek water to which I easily dodged again; this went on for a bit, before he looked pissed. He picked the entire creek up, a huge grin spread across my face; this was what I was waiting for.

Ian launched the entire creek at me and I just stood there. I waited and waited until it was a few seconds from hitting me. I jumped and landed on the water and turned it around and in my control. I used it to make a hand that reached over and grabbed my startled half brother. He tried struggling and he tried yelling at the water to obey him. I just laughed at him. He and everyone (except Chiron and Mr. D) stared at me bug eyed. I looked up over my head to see a glowing Trident. My dad had reclaimed me.

Chiron bent down and quickly so did everyone else.

"Every one hail, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the god of the seas, Earthshaker, and horses." Chiron announced.

Ian was looking at me like I was the devil's spawn, which them doesn't the same apply for him? Not the point. I smirked at him,

"So… still think my dad's a nobody, minor god?"

**0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0**

**oooooh! Who got severed? Ian did! Suck it Ian! Ha lol. So what do you guys think? Another question: who would win in a fight? A: Superman B: Dr. Strange.**


	7. Chapter 7

Every one was starring at me like some kind of freak, to which I am, but not the point. During capture the flag, which I was ecstatic about because camp still played it, my loving and caring father, Poseidon decided to claim me once again in front of everyone.

Every one's faces were priceless but my half brother's was the best. And to add the cherry on top he now hated my guts even more, and I get to share a cabin with him, I'm sure he's as thrilled as I am. Note the sarcasm.

I got my backpack from the floor of the Hermes cabin; thankfully they put all my stuff back, and headed back to my original cabin, by the sea. I was happy my dad reclaimed me, and to be back in the Poseidon cabin, but then there's Ian. Guess we don't always get what we want, and I guess I could say the same for him, but whatever. I walked over to the cabin and opened the door. Ian was there sitting on my guess was his bunk. Thank the gods it wasn't my bunk. I walked over to my bunk and set my stuff down.

Ian coughed and I turned around to face him raising an eyebrow. He just coughed again.

"Well?" I said getting impatient, and he glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm older so respect that!" He snapped and I rolled my eyes again. He growled standing up.

"Yeah, yeah sure, whatever just don't bother me." I told him and he looked down right pissed, I didn't even say much!

"The same goes for you."

"Fine."

"So that means no asking for tips and tutoring in sword fighting, learning to use your water powers, riding Pegasus and anything else." He said and I smirked, like I would need his help with that.

"Fine." He just seemed to get angrier because I wasn't kissing the floor around his feet; well I've got news for him…

"So no hanging out with my friends." He added.

"What friends?" I asked. I know I could've worded that better but it was too much fun to get under his skin. He started to turn a very unattractive shade of purple.

"You know who!"

"But do I? I'm not sure I do…" I trailed off smirking like crazy, gods it was too much fun.

"Annabeth! Grover! Thalia! And Tyson!" He all but screamed at me.

"Is that all?" I asked. He looked like the Minotaur, nuff said. I would've asked who was Tyson but that would give him the satisfaction of knowing something I didn't. I walked into the bathroom and changed my pants; normally I'd just where boxers but I wouldn't feel comfortable in just my boxers around Ian. I put on some sweats, gotta love sweats, and took off my Camp shirt. I walked out shirtless and laid down on my bed. I pulled my ipod out of my backpack and put my headphones on. I thought about reading but decided not too, not tonight.

I slept peacefully, would be an understatement. I've never slept that good, no dreams of Kronos or Nico. I woke up when the door was swung open and four people burst through, two girls and two boys. I squinted my eyes from the sun, as the four people attacked Ian. They pulled the covers off of him ripping him from the bed. He fell with a thump and they laughed. Suddenly the biggest of the four looked over at me, and I pretended to be asleep. He gasped,

"I have a new brobro?" he squealed. (AN: cookies to who can guess who this is lol)

"Yup!" the other three chorused and Ian grumbled. One of the girls who had black spiky hair, as I later discovered was Thalia, smacked him upside the head, earning a snort from me, who was supposed to be sleeping, crap. Their heads all snapped over to me and grinned.

"Percy…" Thalia cooed taking steps closer with the others right behind her. Ian was just smirking in the background, jerk. I pulled the blankets over my head groaning. Thalia and Annabeth, discovered as the other girl, giggled evilly. They both grabbed parts of my blanket and counted down.

"One! Two! Three!" They yelled ripping the blanket from me, sending me spinning to the ground. I groaned as I made impact and looked up at them expecting them to laugh, but instead they just looked at me with wide eyes. I growled getting up,

"What?" I asked.

"S-scar…" The big guy who I don't know the name of said, and the others nodded in agreement. Oh I had forgotten the scar on my back, it's a big jagged shape that goes from my right shoulder to my left hip.

"Oh, that," I said finally standing. "It's nothing, really." They looked like they wanted to protest, but then girl's eyes widened a lot and their cheeks became flushed as they both turned away.

"Now what?" I asked but before someone could answer, five new people burst in, three boys and two girls.

"Guys! Chiron wants…" they trailed off when their eyes landed on me, and again the girls turned away with red faces, and the guys just stared.

"What?" I asked getting really annoyed. Finally two of the newer boys who looked like twins, said at the same time.

"Dude, you are ripped." And everyone nodded again in agreement. Oh…

"Oh…" I said trailing off. "I'll put a shirt on, then…" I said uncertain and everyone nodded again. I slipped my shirt on over my head and it clung to my chest.

"Right…" a buff African American dude, said, "Anyways, Chiron wants all of you guys at the big house." He finished still eyeing me along with every one else. Ok this is getting really awkward.

"Alrighty then lets go." I said trying to distract them. Ian shook his head,

"Not you though…" he was interrupted by a girl with light blue eyes and long black hair.

"Actually, Chiron said to make sure Percy's there." I couldn't help but smirk and Ian's gapping face. "I'm Silena by the way." And I nodded. Grover finally spoke up,

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" and everyone nodded.

"Beckendorf." The African American said.

"Katie" the other girl put in.

"You already know us." The twins said.

"Tyson!" said the big guy, so this was Tyson, but wait is he a Cyclops? Cool. We all laughed at his excitement. We all walked out of the cabin, the whole shirtless thing forgotten.

By the time we reached the big house it was just Grover, Ian, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson and I. Chiron was on the porch with Mr. D and they seemed to be arguing about something. I cleared my throat and they both turned to face the others and me. Chiron smiled and Mr. D walked away, grumbling.

"Children good to see you, Percy how was your sleep, back in Poseidon's cabin?" I smiled as he winked.

"Good sir." He laughed heartily.

"Now I believe Annabeth, dear you have a prophecy?" every one turned to her and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah. It goes like this:

_You and five shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

_To find two lost ones in painful daze_

_Two sons of the sea_

_One of old age and the other of thee_

_You shall rise or fall by ocean and deaths hands_

_The child of Athena's final stand_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath_

_To chose whom to love, before losing both to death_

"Damn." I said earning a few nervous chuckles. Chiron had his hand running through his beard,

"What do you kids think of this?" he asked.

"Well," Annabeth started, "It has to be the Labyrinth, and five others are coming with me. Well find two lost ones, but Nico is the one we're looking for so who's the second?" everyone looked around at each other, trying to figure out who could be the second one. Bianca, maybe? I shook my head.

"Wait, you guys know where the Labyrinth, is?" I asked and Annabeth nodded her head slowly. Huh.

"How about the next line? It's pretty obvious, both me and Ian will be on the quest." I said avoiding the next line so I wouldn't give anything away. Ian coughed.

"What? Don't tell me your gonna correct my grammar? What's done is done." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes trying and failing to look calm.

"Well grammar aside it should be Ian and you, because I'm the older one." It was his turn to smirk, but I began to grin. He doesn't know the half of it. I started again, thanking the gods that that disaster was avoided, "the next line means probably means either my dad and Hades, or a kid of Poseidon and Hades."

"So me, then, because I'm the child of the prophecy and—" Ian interrupted, to which I interrupted him.

"We get it almighty one, but did it cross your mind that it might be our dad?" I snapped and Ian looked murderous.

"You mean—" Ian was once again cut off by Thalia,

"Girls you're both pretty, now back to the prophecy…" she said smiling and I laughed.

"Thanks for noticing Lightning Bug." I said, high-fiveing her and she laughed.

"Sure kelp-for-brains." I scowled at her and she giggled.

"Back to the prophecy please." Grover pleaded, and we laughed. "The next line doesn't sound too great, so Annabeth I'd watch out!" he added.

"But it sounds like a hero's death, so nothing to be ashamed of, right?" I said and they nodded in agreement. "And it sounds like boy trouble Annabeth." I said wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed, her cheeks heating up.

"So my dear who do you plan to take?" Chiron asked and everyone leaned in to listen better. She put a hand under her chin and her eyes got a distant look to them, but it soon vanished and she looked up.

"Well it sounds like Percy and Ian, have to come. And I'm going to bring Thalia; after all it was her idea. Grover and Tyson as well, so that should do it right?" we nodded. I was excited to be on another quest, but then a detail I over looked came and smacked me right in the face. I had to go back in the Labyrinth.

Peachy. Just peachy.

**Kay kay every one so last time Superman won so now a new one! Who would win? A: taco or B: Grilled cheese? **


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned and smacked the alarm clock. Why the Hades did I set an alarm? I rolled out of bed to see my butt of a brother and Tyson, missing. Guess they're up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I grabbed my backpack, which I packed last night, for the quest… Oh crap, the Quest.

I shot up, and threw on a shirt and pants. Yes, for all of you creepers out there I sleep in boxers. Now that that's cleared up… the quest! And sadly the Labyrinth, normally I would've opted out but I made a promise to Nico and Bianca. Life sucks, you know?

In my backpack I put some of the gods food, a clean sweatshirt, the silver whistle Quintus gave me last night, my wallet, and my ipod (don't go anywhere without it). I put on my other purple sweatshirt, with Riptide in my pocket and my shield/watch on my wrist; I was ready to go kick some monster Butt.

I ran over to Zeus' fist. I saw Tyson, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia standing and waiting. I ran over them and Thalia turned around and snapped.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long we've been waiting?" I put my hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled. Thalia turned sharply and tried to catch Annabeth's attention, and failed. She sighed and sat down, I sat down next to her.

"Damn Ian, first he makes Annabeth all scatter brained and now he's late! I just want to get this quest on with!" I glanced at her to see her looking down at the ground. I wrapped an arm around her, in a brotherly way of course.

"We'll get Nico back, whether he wants to or not." She looked at me and smiled, then punched my arm.

"You bet we will."

"There's the Thalia we know and love." I told her and she laughed.

"Ian!" Annabeth sounded from behind us. We turned to see Ian running over to us.

"Finally!" I yelled. And he glared and I glared back, and of course I won that. Ha.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with!" Grover bleated.

"Whatever." I grumbled and Thalia all but sprinted to the entrance.

An hour later we were still wondering around the Labyrinth, trying to find anything Nico or possibly an entrance to the center of the Labyrinth. Ian wouldn't stop complaining I was holding on the last thread before I slapped him up side the head. Thankfully Thalia beat me to it.

"Will you just shut up?" she snapped, and he looked like he was gonna spew another reminder that he was 'the almighty one' or some shit like that. So before he could start,

"Gods don't start with the prophecy shit, no one cares." I growled, and everyone looked taken aback. Thalia was the first to recover, and started laughing.

"I like you more and more!" She said in between giggles and soon Grover joined in. Tyson and Annabeth looked uncomfortable, like they're not sure if they should laugh or not. Tyson I can understand, Ian's his brother, well so am I but not the point. And Annabeth… she needs to grow a backbone, her making googly eyes at him all the time is getting really annoying.

We rounded a corner to see a bone-a-fied mailman, sitting down with spider webs decorating him. Poor dude, didn't even know what hit him. Annabeth looked down right frightened. It couldn't have been from the body, I know she's seen worse, daughter of Athena… The spider webs! Makes sense.

I slid in next to Annabeth,

"You ok? It's the spiders, right?" Annabeth looked shocked that I'd guess it.

"How… never mind, but yeah." She blushed and turned away.

"Fear is nothing to be ashamed of," I told her all wise and shit. She looked shocked but I was already walking away. There was this weird kind of attraction feeling I had in me, every time I was near Annabeth, I think she might be the one I'm meant to imprint on, but I can't risk it. After all I refuse to have anything with love after Mary.

Ok you know how I said I was going to slap Ian? Well, make that kill, one more peep from him and I don't think Thalia and everyone else could stop me from turning into a wolf and just ending him there and then. Ian opened his mouth and I sent a glare my famous I'm gonna kill you as slowly as humanly (or wolf) possible in his direction, he gulped and I let out a shaky breath. No need for unnecessary, secret destroying, violence.

"Guys, I think we need a break all of us are on edge, besides, quests aren't completed in a day." Annabeth spoke up since our little talk. The whole time I could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I sighed and turned slightly to see them all looking at me and Ian was glaring at the ground.

"Not my choice, you're the leader here Annabeth." I said finally. Annabeth looked shocked and I inwardly smirked.

"I'll take first watch." Annabeth said after a few moments of awkward silence. I just nodded. We all sat down and used our backpacks as pillows. I pulled out my headphones and put them in my ears. Hitting shuffle I let my mind wonder. Flawed Design by Stabilo started up and I sighed in content I liked this song a lot. I hummed lightly along and I played over the lyrics in my head.

When I was a young boy, I was honest

And I had more self control

If I was tempted I would run

Then when I got older

I began to lie to get exactly

What I wanted, when I wanted it

And I wanted it

Now, I'm having trouble

Differentiating between

What I want and what I need

To make me happy

So instead of thinking, I just act

Before I have a chance to contemplate

The consequence of action

And I will turn off and I will shut down

Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground

And I will turn off and I will shut down

The chemicals are restless in my head

'Cause I lie, not because I want to

But I seem to need to all the time

Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it

Maybe this is all a part of my flawed design

Thalia turned and looked over at me,

"Is that Flawed Design by Stabilo?" I was shocked; normally no one knew who they were, much less the song. I nodded and handed her an ear bud. She began humming along with me and before we knew it we were both singing.

And ever since I figured out

That I could control other people

I've had trouble sleeping

With both eyes closed

And if I asked permission

If I make sure it's okay

I promise I won't slip up this time

You can trust me

But never take advice from someone

Who just admitted to being devious

Who just confessed to treason

And I would also never ask a question

That I cannot ask myself

For it might dirty up your conscience

'Cause I lie, not because I want to

But I seem to need to all the time

Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it

Maybe this is all a part of my

And how can you say those things

Why can't you just believe

And how can you say those things

And keep a straight face

And how can you say those things

Why can't we just believe

And how can you say those things

And keep a straight face

And I will turn off and I will shut down

Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground

And I will turn off and I will shut down

The chemicals are restless in my head

'Cause I lie, not because I want to

But I seem to need to all the time

Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it

Maybe this is all a part of my

'Cause I lie and if I could control it

Maybe I could leave it all behind

Yeah, I lie and I don't even know it

Maybe this is all a part of my flawed design

We both were chuckling by the end of our little duet. I glanced over at Annabeth to see her eyes drooping but she looked at us with surprise.

"You have a great voice Percy." She blurted then realizing she just said that, she turned bright red. Thalia and me looked at each other amused. Annabeth yawned and I got up giving Thalia the other headphone.

"Annabeth, rest. I'll take first watch. It's been a long day." She was about to protest but I held my hand up in silence. She looked at me wryly before sighing and giving in.

"If you and Thalia share any kind of similar music taste, then you can listen to my ipod too." I shook my head in surprise at what I just said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I chuckled.

"I never let anyone listen to my music, because people usually don't like the same kind of music I do."

"Well then I guess I wont listen to your ipod, can't stand rock, or anything Thalia listens too really. I'm more of a soothing kind music girl, or country." I made a fake gag at that statement.

"Just because of that I'm not letting you listen to my ipod whether you want to or not." I said. We both glanced at Thalia, who looked asleep but was bobbing her head to the music. I chuckled again. I was shocked really; I never had this much fun, nor laughed as much since my lifetime or before my 15th birthday. She laughed,

"You know you're like a cross between Nico and Thalia, and it's a good thing, by the way." She said and I laughed.

Annabeth had finally drifted off to sleep, and I was kind of regretting letting Thalia have my ipod. I shook my head, no need for those thoughts, besides I'm supposed to be on watch.

"Hello young pup." Two voices said from behind me and I whipped around ready for a fight. "Slow down there young pup, we don't want to fight you we want to help." I almost groaned out loud. Great just what I needed, Jarus, the doubled headed god of choices. The heads seemed to read my thoughts, because they smiled.

"Choices, choices young pup. But we will help you, because I am your best friend." The head on the left said.

"But be careful young pup because what you chose could cause death to everyone around you, because I am your worst enemy." The head on the right said after the left head.

"After all, we are Jarus." They said together and this time I did groan. They both smiled, "so you choice young pup, do you tell Chiron and your new friends your secret? If you don't it could get them killed." Left head said.

"But how can you trust that they won't abandon you? You're a monster after all and demigods don't take to kindly to monsters." The right head reasoned.

"But that is trivial," they started up again, "because do you want to tell them anything? Or do you leave them in the dark? Do you fight for the gods or the titans? You father doesn't care about you; he gave up in you after all and same with everyone else. And Mary, sweet, sweet Mary, you could join her and she might take you back. But why would you join that traitor? After all everything meant nothing to her, and that nothing meant everything to you, right?" I gritted my teeth in response. Suddenly they both stiffened.

"Well it seems young pup, that we are not to meddle with these choices yet but be warned you will have to make those choices and when the result seems bad, it might be the better of the two." They became engulfed in godly light but with final parting words they whispered, "Hera."

I paled. I knew exactly what they meant by Hera. Hera, the queen of the gods, was coming to have a 'visit.'

Shit.

**0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0**

**lol Hera's coming! Will she remember Percy? Maybe not at first… I like Jarus, though. Anyways filler chappie, and you guys should listen to Flawed Design. Anyways Taco won, another Q! who do you think is the best part of Percabeth? Percy or Annabeth? Personally, Percy is sooooooo much better than Annabeth, but whatever oh and I might update as soon as id like to this week, it's been kinda slow, with track just starting and I remember why I hate it so much. No offence to track people out there. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey every body im soooooooo terribly sorry! Normally I update quicker but its been rly slow! With my humanities teacher assigning essays on the history of paper, track (Ewww!) being sick and being all over Cali for spring break, Disney land and such u know? Any ways I got word from some reviews saying that there was more Perclia than Percabeth, and in that chapter, I totally agree! and I didn't mean for that lol, im totally Percabeth! But through the story there will be a bit of Perclia, but in a brotherly sisterly way, u know? There will also be some Percalyso and sadly Perachel, but in the end it will be Percabeth! Another thing that was brought to my attention, was my twilight facts, lol, like how Percy should be a Cullen, and that you can only imprint on people younger than u, well first off, I like Percy as a werewolf/shape-shifter better here in the story werewolves live for as long until killed with a silver dagger and Percy has the Achilles Heel so it has to be a silver dagger in the small of his back and the other part keep in mind Annabeth is way younger than Percy, like by a lot! Kay enough of this shit, on with the story!**

"Lady Hera," we said together bowing to Queen of the gods. She smiled one of her coy motherly smiles, giving the air that she cares about us. Complete and utter shit.

"Hello my dears," add another smile, "Come and sit." Hera waved her hand and sandwiches cut perfectly and lemonade appeared. The food looked like they were from those old commercials, you know?

We all sat, she still has that controlling feel about her too, dammit. And everyone reached for a sandwich; they all brought them to their mouths except Thalia and me. I stared skeptically at it wondering if she wanted us to die slowly, or if she wanted it done quick and Thals seemed to think the same thing as she put it down. Smart choice by the daughter of Zeus. Grover being a satyr and all glanced at me obviously reading my discomfort.

"It's just a sandwich, Perce." He said trying to console me, but unfortunately that just brought the attention to me, great. Hera smiled a little comforting smile, which made me way more uncomfortable. Hera's smile became irritated seeing as I didn't eat.

"Yes… Perce…? It's only a sandwich." Hera said stumbling over what to call me. If it had been any one else I would have laughed right out, but I'd rather not die. Hera looked frustrated that she didn't know my name. Me and Chiron asked Mr. D not to tell the gods that I was back, to let them figure it out themselves. I wonder if my dad even knows that it's me, and not some kid he didn't know about.

"Percy." I told her carefully. I knew I was treading on thin ice with her because me and her didn't get along very well at all. Pfft, more like she hated my guts and would be more than willing to plow me off the face of the earth and the feeling was mutual. Hera narrowed her eyes at me, like she had seen me somewhere, which of course she had.

"Ahhh, the other one of Poseidon's accident… children." I think everyone knew that she would have liked to use another word. Well maybe not everyone noticed Ian looked pretty smug about the whole accident part. "Your father is having a field day, with you, he doesn't even know who you are, and how you happened."

"I think you know how it happens, but if you don't I think we have time for me to tell you the story about the flowers and the bees." I quipped and mentally paled. Shit, I let my old sarcastic personality show through. I pride myself on my saracasticness, but I can't give myself away. And Hera especially, would notice my attitude, because after all I can't begin to count all of our verbal wars. Hera's eyes were narrowed into slits but she shook her head and turned to Annabeth, coy smile, sparkling brown eyes and all.

"My dear, how are you and the rest of your… group, doing?" Hera smiled. Again with the hesitating on her words, I mean honestly. Annabeth looked thoughtful and a bit skeptic she then opened her mouth.

"Pardon my asking, Milady but why do you care?" Annabeth finished and a good question too, well she is a child of Athena. Hera's face brightened and she smiled bigger.

"Is it wrong for me to do so, daughter of Athena?"

"No, no, of course not," she said quickly, "But you know after Hercules…" she trailed off and I had to agree, why would she, unless… no why would she do that? After all there's a child of Zeus on this quest. But maybe a trap? Urgh! My heads starting to hurt and they're talking again.

"I seem to get a lot of bad rep from that, don't I? But don't worry dears, we worked it out in the end." She said, face shining bright and she practically barfed rainbows.

"Yeah, and I'm a child of Athena." I stated bluntly, and her face fell slightly. Good, she was getting irritating. Hera's right eye twitched, and she kept looking at Annabeth.

"But anyways, from that rude interruption," glare in my direction, "I just wanted to let you children to know, that I can help you." She continued back to her cheerful self.

"Yeah, by leaving." I snapped. Hera's face was dark, and she didn't even try to put up that gods-awful cheerful act.

"Helping by giving you one wish." She finished quickly and glanced at me, but I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open but I covered it up with a laugh.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me right? Have you seriously gone off the deep end?" I was on the ground holding my sides. Hera's face became contorted with anger.

"Is black your normal eye color?" she said barely keeping the bitterness out of her voice.

'Poker face, poker face.' I thought, praying to Hermes to help me keep it.

"You'd like to know that wouldn't you." I said with a cold calm voice. Everyone looked taken aback, honestly they're gonna catch flies. Hera's face became unreadable her eyes dull and stony. With jerky movements she turned to Annabeth and her voice in a boring monotone.

"What is your wish?"

"How do we get to the center of the Labyrinth?" Annabeth said right after, barely giving Hera time to finish. Hera looked actually disappointed and Grover, Thalia and I seemed to be the only ones who noticed this.

"Why, daughter of Athena, did you ask for something you already know?" everyone looked puzzled even myself. She turned to me and with a haunted grin and she said,

"How is it you do not know Perseus Orion Jackson? After all, mortals only see what they want to see." With that last helpful hint, she began to glow. "Oh, one more thing, take the right path through the ranch." We had to avert our eyes to avoid death. I felt a little uneasy, after all she knows who I am now, but what did she mean by 'mortals only see what they want to see?' There was something about that phrase though… I shook it off seeing as everyone was looking at me.

"Honestly, I don't know what she means." I said answering their unspoken questions. It felt good though to be able to tell the actual truth for once. "All except we need to take the right path, to the ranch or something." Every one nodded, and Ian shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Honestly, and here I thought maybe you could do some actual good on this quest, rookie."

I could kill him.

"Be strong Perseus," Hera's voice rang in my head. "If there's one thing we can agree on it's our dislike of your half brother." I snorted in agreement. Tyson whimpered and Grover looked ready to piss himself.

"What?" Thalia snapped.

"There's something big coming." Grover said his voice wavering at the end.

"It move quick." Tyson added his voice cracking at the end. I smirked and shared a look with Thalia and Annabeth. They nodded and Ian looked pissed. Thalia won't look at Annabeth probably because she didn't ask for a way to find Nico and to be honest I had to agree, after all it is a rescue mission.

There was a distant growl sound that echoed through the walls of the Labyrinth making everyone jump. We quickly picked up our stuff and scurried down the right path. Trying to get as far away from whatever unspoken dangers lurked and waited to hunt and kill us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ppl I updated quickish! Yay! Be happy! Lol so anyways any got sunburns? Well I do and im a hating 'em! Seriously my nose in peeling and.. TMI sry. Anywhos back from Cali and sad to say I missed the cold rainy Oregon weather! Though warm beaches are nice… even if you get sunburned. Lol Oh, one last little thing, does anyone know how to post a new story, I mean to get around the error 2 crap? Cause I can't and it's pissing me off! I have a couple little songfics I want to post but I cant! Ok a lied this is the last little thing, you guys wouldn't mind it if I posted my quick little one shots on this story and just got rid of them when FF is done being a bitch? Of course you guys don't care! Jk lol im gonna stop rambling and let you guys read the story! **

We ran down the path with some creature following a good distance behind, but quickly gaining on us. The good thing about this path was it was straight. No twists or turns, anything. The bad thing about this path was it was a dead end.

Funny how life works.

The thing was gaining on us quick and Grover stared to panic. Tyson started to cry and Annabeth was staring at Ian, so no help what so ever. Ian was freaking out so only Thalia and me were actually trying to find away out or around. I looked at the wall and realized it was like a boulder—ish rock. Thalia seemed to get what I was getting at.

"Tyson!" he stopped crying when Thalia called.

"Buddy, can you move the boulder?" Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. "Just do it!" I screamed as the thundering footsteps roared all around us. He nodded and bolted up and ran shoulder first into the wall. The rock immediately rolled away and we sprinted through. Turning around we all pushed the rock back into place. The monster on the other side screamed in defiance. Breathing sighs of relief I commented,

"Looks like we trapped him." Thalia gave me a weird look.

"No shit Sherlock." Laughing nervously Grover coughs.

"Uh, guys, maybe I don't know but maybe we…" Annabeth interrupted him.

"Trapped ourselves in." She finished waving her hand around, gesturing for us to look. Finally taking in our surroundings I almost snorted, of course we did. The room we were in was a small jail cell looking thing. There were bars on the other side of the room.

"Ty…" I trailed off slightly angry that I had to rely on someone else to something I could easily do on my own and because I heard something. There was this loud sobbing sound coming from above us and a weird rasping voice that sounded kind of like… I shook my head, anything but her. Grover finally seemed to pick up on the noise because he told us ever so politely to 'shut up.'

Tyson's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Can't be…"

'Please be wrong. Please be wrong.' I muttered because if Tyson recognized it, then… it really is…

He ran over to the bars and bent them open, running off down the halls.

"Wait…" Grover and Thalia called but he wasn't going to wait.

"He really has lost it…" Ian muttered and I growled. Everyone took a step back but I was already running after Tyson with only his loud footsteps to guide me to the big guy. Glancing slightly behind me I noticed they were struggling to keep up. I slowed down cursing and thanking the gods, for going too fast but not at wolf speed. Annabeth was the first to catch up. "I know this place," she said. "It's Alcatraz." My eyes widened in surprise, Alcatraz? It didn't look like it was being used as a jail anymore.

"Like near San Francisco?" I asked stupidly, well duh it's near San Fran. Annabeth just nodded.

"School field trip, it's a shame it's not a jail anymore, it was really effective, with the architecture designs making it almost impossible to escape, not to mention…" I blocked her out after that; leave it to a daughter of Athena to some how put architecture into the equation.

We continued to run and finally caught up to Tyson.

"Stop!" Grover yelled grabbing his arm. "Can't you see it?" I glanced up and growled under my breath. Damn, I hate it when I'm right sometimes.

In front of stood one of the ugliest monsters in history. It was like a centaur or satyr, you know the whole half human half animal thing? Well from the top up it was a woman but from waist down was the body of a dragon. Like twenty feet long, long black scales, huge claws stained with the blood of her victims, and a barbed tail, that most likely was poisonous. Her body was covered in snakes and her hair was a bunch of snakes, reminding me of Medusa. I shuddered at the thought of her, but then again this monster makes me want to go running back to Forks. Her skin, or is it even skin? The area… yeah better way to describe it, where her human half meets the dragon was all bubbly and had the faces of animals.

"It's her…" Tyson whimpered as we hid behind a rock but it wasn't looking at us, it was talking in the tongues of old to someone or something in another cell.

"What is she saying?" Thalia asked.

"Tongues of old," shuddering Tyson continued. "What mother earth spoke to Titan's and… and her c-children-n."

"Do you understand it?" Annabeth questioned. He nodded.

Tyson's voice changed and in her rasping voice snarled, "You will work for the master or suffer." Annabeth, Thalia and Grover shivered and I had to agree, Cyclopes' uncanny way to mimic voices could get really creepy.

"I will never serve." He said in a deep, scared voice. Switching back to the monster's voice he growled. "I will enjoy your suffering, Briares." His voice cracked as he said the name. "Then prepare yourself, because the last… session, was only child's play. Think about it." She stomped out of the cave and extended her huge bat wings and flew away.

"Nightmare…" Tyson said shaking so hard I thought he was going to fall over. Ian snorted,

"No we're awake, but I bet you wish, huh. Idiot." Tyson's eyes began to water and he murmured,

"Big brother…" Ian just rolled his eyes and everyone was fuming at him, even Annabeth looked slightly disgusted. I couldn't hold it, something about Tyson made me feel really protective, kinda like with the twins of Hades. I launched forward and slammed my hands into his shoulders throwing him into the wall. My lips curled up in a snarl as I pinned him against the wall. I let my claws slide out a bit and dug them into his shoulders, I could tell my eyes had just gotten darker, I growled in a low dangerous tone,

"Shut the Hades up, you. Who do you think you are? The child of the prophecy?" I spit on his shoe and glared into his eyes, he was shaking, but at the mention of the prophecy he dared to sneer at me.

"You can't hurt—" he started and I dug my claws deeper into him and thrust him against the wall again. In a barely audible whisper I growled in his ear, "Try me." I swear he almost wet himself, and I should have stopped but I was on a roll, anger getting the best of me. What can I say? We shape-shifters have anger… problems.

"The child of the prophecy? Do you even know what the great prophecy says? The one you just love to brag about? Who said that the 'great' child got to come home alive?" He gulped and I relished the fear in his dull green eyes. "Besides who said it was even thou? For all thou knows, I'm older than thee."

Kay confession time when I'm pissed and I mean _Pissed_, I started speaking in old English, bad habit but it's a good alarm for me. Taking deep breaths I loosened my muscles and pulled away leaving him to fall to the ground. He gasped and wiggled away. I closed my eyes, 'don't kill your own quest members. Leave that for the monsters.'

I looked around to see Grover and Tyson gone, but Annabeth and Thalia staring at me in shock. I tried to give them a small reassuring smile but it wasn't even a grimace, a small barely visible twitch of the lips.

"Sorry…" I panted out my voice slowly going from the dark tone it was in and back to normal. "Where are Grover and Tyson…" I trailed off because they just jerked their thumbs behind them still gapping at me.

"I don't bite, you know." I said trying to lift the mood, even if I lied.

"Coulda fooled me." Thalia muttered and turned away but Annabeth seemed frozen. I walked up to her and waved a hand in front of her face, she blinked but her mouth was still on the floor.

"You'll catch flies." I told her and she turned bright red. I smirked at her and she gave a feeble glare.

"How did you know?" she asked finally in a small scared that made me feel bad.

"The prophecy? Chiron hasn't told you everything and before you ask, I can't tell you Wise girl." I said and blushed on the inside. 'Wise girl? Where did that come from?'

"Wise girl? Really Seaweed brain?" she said her cheeks still a rosy color. I laughed at her nickname. "What? It's better than Wise girl." She huffed. I chuckled.

"You think that." I said and she rolled her eyes. Annabeth was actually easy to be around when she wasn't drooling over that pathetic brother of mine.

We joined the others who were talking to… wait is that a Hundred Handed One? Tyson was coaxing him and he didn't look quite as miserable as he had sounded.

"I cannot come out, Kampe is back, and the Titan will rise." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes you can!" I said to him, "You're a hundred handed one, for gods sake! You break mountains! Use your strength! Godsdammit!" Okay the last bit wasn't necessary, I was still a little riled up from earlier, and I think it was pretty obvious to everyone judging by Ian taking a step away and everyone giving me nervous glances like I was gonna blow at any moment. But I wont! I mean we have anger… issues, but I can't control myself! Deep breathe, okay maybe not right now. In a calmer voice I continued,

"Come on, where's the honor in that? Just, _hiding? _Wouldn't you rather go down fighting?" I shook my head and gave him a look of sympathy. Mood swings. "But if you'd rather sit there and rot will Kampe comes back with worse torturous things, be my guest." Briares looked at Tyson and the big guy nodded. He paled but a new look of determination set in.

"Only if the Cyclopes…"

"Tyson." Ty put in, gotta love the big guy. Briares nodded in acceptance.

"Only if Tyson is with me, fighting by my side." I smiled at him showing teeth and my slight fangs.

"I think that can be arranged, right guys?" Everyone nodded, even Ian. He nodded and got up and gave a slight glance at Tyson. Getting up Tyson put his hands on the bars of his cell quickly Briares joined him and before you knew it they had ripped open an opening. He stumbled out shielding his eyes from the small light in the middle of the room.

"Uh, guys while this is… moving and I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but um—" Grover didn't have to finish for us to know what he meant. Kampe was back.

And she looked pissed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey world! Updates! So I know a lot of u want Percy to go wolf soon and I totally get that, but I've got plans for our hero to add a twist to their s lives, and sadly it'll be a bit before wolfy comes out, but heres a hint what'll happen when it does: you know when Janus (i called him Jarus on accident, thnx 4 the corrections.) said that he's a monster and demigods don't take to kindly to monsters? Well think about that! But heres you update!**

'Shit.' I thought as we ran down the catwalk. With all hesitation forgotten, Briares sprinted passed us. I glanced behind me the others running as fast as they could, damn mortals and being so slow. Behind them Kampe was snarling and growling and I could hear her wings flapping as she tried to catch up. We ran all through Alcatraz, Annabeth shouting out directions for us to follow, thank the gods she did that tour thing.

"Left!" she shouted. And we finally burst outside, tourists swarmed around us making it hard to get away. It was bright outside, the sun was shining and warm air blew passed us, but over in the north, by Mount Tamalpais, there were dark storm clouds and thunder.

'Atlas.' I thought wryly.

"It's gotten worse." Annabeth said looking at the storm clouds. "It was bad, but…"

"She's behind us!" Briares screamed interrupting her. I glanced at the door and gulped.

"Maybe she wont fit?" Thalia said hopefully, but it sounded more like a question. As if on cue, the wall exploded and Kampe screamed looking around wildly for us. Tourists yelled and ran into each other trying to get away, from whatever they saw. Kampe had two swords that dripped with poison.

"Don't let those things touch you!" Ian yelled. "You might die!" despite the situation I had to roll my eyes. Really? You might die? Well no freaking duh!

"Fight Briares! Come on, full size!" Tyson yelled at the hundred-handed one, but it really looked like he was trying to shrink if anything. Kampe finally spotted us and giving another scream, she charged. I thought about drawing Riptide, maybe even going wolf, but my heart climbed up into my throat.

'Running would be better, Hades I could leave these guys.' I thought but immediately felt a shame grasp my heart. Shaking those thoughts from my head I decided to just focus on getting away with my friends and Ian.

"Run!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled voicing my thoughts. And that was it; no one was or would go up against her. Just run. We ran way from Alcatraz trying to find anyway we could get off this island, but we can't get on a boat we have to go back to the Labyrinth.

"Boat?" Thalia asked looking warily at the ocean, though she wouldn't drown with two sons of Poseidon aboard.

"No, too slow." Grover said shaking his head slightly.

"We need to get back to Labyrinth!" I yelled to them and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"We need a distraction, then!" Ian said and surprisingly it was a good idea, even if we were all thinking it. The moment quickly faded when he looked at all of us, like we should do it, jerk. Tyson grabbed a metal post and ripped it out of the ground. He turned around with a determined look on his face.

"I will distract Kampe." He said bravely even though his voice quaver slightly in fear. I once again felt a shamed looking at the Cyclopes.

"I'll help you." I said before I could let my coward ness get in the way again. He shook his head and I mentally sighed in relief.

"No, Poison will hurt me, but not kill." I nodded wordlessly at his words, hating myself inside. When did I get to be such a selfish coward? Almost like… like Ian. I shuddered at the thought. Gods-forbid that happened. "Go!" he yelled again and I had no choice but to leave.

"You better not die, because if you do…" I trailed off letting it hang there and ran. We all grabbed one of Briares' many hands and dragged him back to the Labyrinth. Tyson bellowed and charged her. Kampe finally tore her eyes from us and brought her attention to the young Cyclopes. Shrieking Kampe slashed her swords and Tyson easily dodged. Spinning quickly he thrust the pole into her right side. She screamed and knocked him away.

We ran faster and with one last glance over my shoulder I saw Ty heave an ice cream stand over his head and at her. Ice cream and poison exploded and rained down; it would've been any kids dream for it to rain ice cream if it weren't for the poison part.

Details, details.

"I-I don't think I can make it." Briares huffed and once again that protective feeling set in. Snarling I turned to him,

"Tyson is risking his life for your sorry little ass! His life! So I don't give a freaking shit about if you can't or can make it. You _will_ make it or some one so help me, Kampe will be the least of your damn problems!" he paled and I swear he ran faster. Who said brute force didn't work? A big bloody git that's who.

We reached a new cellblock and I heard an angry scream. I glanced over to see Tyson running at full speed with Kampe right behind him charging like a mad man, or mad women? Mad monster? Urgh! Not the time!

"Hurry!" Annabeth screamed, like I, or any of us, needed to be told that. We finally found the cell we came through, but there showed no way to exit.

"Look for the mark!" Thalia screeched.

"There!" Grover yelled pointing to Daedalus' mark. Wall began to grind open but way to slow. Tyson was coming with Kampe right behind him, her swords slashing just barely missing him. I pushed Briares in then Annabeth then Grover, Thalia, and finally Ian.

"Come on Ty!" I yelled to him, but I knew he wouldn't make it. Kampe was gaining, her swords dangerously close and I knew I had to distract her. Sighing, I tapped my wristwatch and it transformed into a shield and I threw it at her, momentarily stopping her but that was all Tyson needed as he jumped into the door and I followed.

Kampe charged again screaming but it was too late. The wall had closed up and the ground shook as she pounded against the cave walls. We all breathed out sighs of relief and sat down. I glanced at Thalia, then Annabeth, and then Grover before I started laughing, like full out crazy laugh. Every one was looking at me weirdly but soon Tyson and Thalia joined me, then Annabeth and Grover and even Ian and Briares.

Soon enough we were all holding our sides and rolling on the ground laughing like a bunch of idiots. And for the first and the last time I was happy to be back in the Labyrinth.

**So rly fillery but it was very necessary. So there it was!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Sorry guys about the late update, I got my comp taken away from me in the middle of the chappie, but it's here now! A chappie that has been awaited for! He doesn't go wolf though, its something else! Yay! Oh! And someone asked me about his wolfy changing. So he has control over it, he can turn wolf when ever he (I) wants, but when he's REALLY pissed he doesn't think and he'll go wolfy and on the night of a full moon, he gets rly angry rly quickly and goes wolf and doesn't think very much at all. So yeah. RLY long chappie for you guys! Just so you know, I combined 2 chappies 4 this one, just 4 u guys!**

We reached a room filled with filled with waterfalls, water was running all over the place making rivers. Stones were placed around and in the water making them extremely slippery. The air around us was bone chilling in both cold and fear. A feeling of dread and I could faintly hear the screams of torture in the back of my mind. I could fell the cold hands burning into my skin. I shudder as I looked at the big black bottomless pit in front of me.

Tartarus.

Briares stood wide-eyed and I scowled trying to block that dream from my mind. The others didn't notice they were too busy laughing at something behind us. I looked at Briares and he sighed defeated.

"I should just jump in now, I'm of no worth, I have nothing to offer." He murmured his eyes distant, I growled at him flashing my canines.

"Don't talk that way! What did I say about that kind of behavior!"

"You said, Kampe…." He mumbled barely audible. Snarling I yelled starling everyone around me.

"What? Say it louder!"

"You said Kampe would be the least of my problems and that Tyson was risking his life for me." He said loudly and I smiled.

"Exactly." I added and Annabeth nodded,

"Yeah, we need you Briares, you've fought the titans before you could help us." She said and we all nodded in agreement. He just shook his head.

"I have nothing."

"What about your brothers?" Tyson asked and Briares looked even sadder.

"Faded." He said simply and Tyson faltered.

"Faded?" Thalia asked.

"Faded, even immortality has limits, sometimes… sometimes things fade when they aren't believed in. They just cease to exist." I said weakly.

"Like poof? Here one day gone the next?" she asked and I nodded.

"How did you know that Perce?" Grover asked and I gave him a small sad smile.

"I have to go."

"Please don't. Kronos will invade, we need you." Tyson tried his voice cracking slightly.

"I cannot Cyclopes." He said hanging his head.

"Yes you can! You are strong!" Ty kept trying but his voice was failing him.

"Not any more."

"Don't say that!" I snarled but I knew it was a wasted attempt. "You know the reason monsters fade is that they stop believing in themselves. Don't stop believing in yourself." He just shook his head.

"No." he sighed and walked away into the darkness. Thalia sighed and Tyson burst into tears.

"He was my hero! I trusted him!"

"Some times you have to be your own hero, Ty. Trusting is a risk. Don't put your trust or life in someone else's hands. They'll just steal it away." I said a small bittersweet smile on my lips. They all stood wide eyes staring at me like I had sprouted a tail and ears. Maybe I had. "Sorry" I mumbled. Thalia nodded but their eyes still weren't the same.

"Lets go find a different place to camp out. This pits is giving me the creeps." Annabeth said, I nodded and started off in a different direction

We made it to a Greek looking tomb with fire burning on the walls. Greek writing was everywhere and pictures were etched around. Annabeth looked around before plopping down on the ground.

"We must be close, so we'll stop here for tonight." Grover nodded he pulled out some straw and soon he was a sleep snoring slightly. Tyson was sniffling and his eye was blood shot. He was messing around his something in his hands.

"Listen Ty, sorry if I sounded harsh back there about Briares, I know he was important to—"

"He is not important. Not any more. He not strong." He said bitterly. I opened my mouth but he had already turned on his side, ignoring me and trying to sleep. Sighing I turned back over to see Thalia still had my ipod and was listening to it. Great, now what am I supposed to do? Ian and Annabeth were whispering to themselves and I felt my heart drop a bit when Ian cracked what I think was a joke, probably a lame one, but a joke non the less and Annabeth giggled. And I hated myself for feeling that way. Mary… I placed my head in my hands and a growl rumbled in my throat.

It felt like an hour later, that it seemed my headache passed and Ian finally fell asleep. I was laying down and I felt someone come up against me. I glanced up to see Annabeth sitting up next to me; her leg was pressed against my back.

"Heard of personal space?" I asked. She blushed,

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep—"

"And that makes it better, slut much?" I said trying to mess with her as I sat up. She blushed even more and she punched me in the arm lightly.

"Jerk!" I laughed at her tomato face.

"I know, I know… but you doing ok?"

She sighed and gave me a small defeated glance. "I'm hanging in there I guess, but how do people do it? Lead quests?" I laughed at her and she gave a questioning look.

"Well as you can tell, it's not easy."

"How do you know?" she asked innocently and I gave her a sad look and she dropped it. Her blonde hair fell in her princess curls, her stormy eyes clouded. She had a little smudge of dirt on her chin I couldn't help but think that she looked cute.

"Trust your gut, but be logical." I said finally after a long silence. She groaned in frustration and I quirked an eyebrow.

"But that's the problem! How can you be logical while moving on instinct?"

"And…?"

"And! This quest! It just isn't logical! How do you do things without logic? You don't! Instinct isn't logical, therefore not helpful."

"But is it really not logical? The feelings you get to keep you alive? If they've kept you alive, they've got some matter, right?"

"I didn't say they don't matter, I said they're not—"

"Helpful. Same thing. If something doesn't matter it's not exactly helpful now is it? But instinct is helpful. After all it's kept me alive." All 115 years, but who pays attention to that?

"And what have you done? Nothing. You're new to this, so let me tell you, it's not easy."

"Oh, I know it's not easy. It doesn't take Einstein to figure that out, Sweetheart. But think about it, if you're left with left and right and one leads to death, the other safety. But there's no logical reasoning to it, how do you chose? Instinct."

"But if one path is darker than the other it's logical to maybe go the other way."

"But is that logic? Or instinct?" I asked and she looked ready to explode. I smiled at her and continued, "How about this, when you've got an answer, you'll use it." I rolled over on my side and rested my head on my backpack, facing the ceiling.

"You know? You could rival an Athena kid, with your riddles." She said yawning and I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe… I'll take first watch again." I told her and she was too tired to protest. She laid down next to me and closed her eyes mumbling her thanks.

"Oh, and Annie? You're doing a great job." I don't know if she heard me, but eh I can tell her later no point in waking her up.

The next morning we were all packed and ready to go, Thalia looked extra excited for whatever Thalia reason. Annabeth was leading with Ian trying to keep up with her; I wonder what's up with his new attitude. Tyson and Grover were in the back. Ty had a dark ring around his eye and his face was covered in dry tears Grover was trying to comfort him but looked scared all the same.

Thalia bounded up to me, a grin plastered on her face and my headphones in her ears. She was nodding her head to the music and mumbling the words to whatever song she had found.

I pulled a headphone out of ear and put it in mine, she glared at me slightly but sighed giving it up. Pain by 3DG flooded into my mind and I smiled.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded

You know, you know that I'm here to save you

You know, you know I'm always here for you

I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

By the end we were having another music episode, singing out loud and a lot of head banging. Everyone was looking at us like we were freaks, nothing new, but did that stop us? Hades no! Though Tyson looked utterly terrified so we agreed no more belting out 3DG songs around him. Secrets by One Republic came on and I smiled, honestly wondering if I could ever give my secrets away.

I need another story

Something to get off my chest

My life gets kinda boring

Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red

From all the truth that I've said

Come by it honestly I swear

Thought you saw me wink, no

I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God

Amazing that we got this far

It's like we're chasing all those stars

Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve

And when a situation rises, just write it into an album

Seen it straight to go

I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame

Got no family I can blame

Just don't let me disappear

I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

I'm ick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear

Something that were like those years

Sick of all the insincere

So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time

Don't need another perfect line

Don't care if critics ever jump in line

I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away

All my secrets away

Ian snapped after Annabeth complimented mine, she said Thalia's as an after thought.

"Oh will you two shut up!" Thalia and me shared a mischievous glance and got ready for our next number. Gives You Hell by AAR, and I can honestly say we both sang this with a certain person in mind. And no, I won't say names. Ian.

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You never seemed so tense, love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Yeah, where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me

You can take back your memories, they're no good to me

And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell

And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

Tyson burst into tears and I felt bad, thinking back on the lyrics. I was about to turn off the ipod when Thalia stopped me.

"Wait! It's Good Riddance by…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"'Nother time kiddo." She looked slightly put off by the 'kiddo' comment but she agreed. Annabeth turned away and Ian looked smug but turned back to Annabeth. I was scowling and so was Thals, I'm sure we looked like two kids who had just been wronged then scolded by our mom, while the culprit got away. **(AN: don't you just hate that? My brother does that to me all the time and he's such a mama's boy, but imma daddy's girl so… lol) **

After what felt like hours, with my awesome possum wolf vision, I caught a glimpse of light down the right path, while Annabeth wanted to go left. Sorry Annie. I bolted down the right path and the others followed trying to catch up.

"Perce! What are you—?" Grover yelled, trailing off when he saw where I was running. I guess another thing about being part wolf, is we do not, I repeat, do NOT, like being kept underground for so long so at the chance at a breath of fresh air, well you know. Maybe it's a fatal flaw, being loyal to air… Get it? No? Well, screw you.

I ran out into the light, stepping on grass and immediately the smell of cow and other animal shit hit my nose making me want to run back to the Labyrinth. Oh gods. I stuffed my nose in my shirt. No good, though a little better. Everyone joined me and wrinkled their non-sensitive noses in disgust. Lucky bastards. I shielded my eyes from the sun, still keeping my nose buried in my sweatshirt.

Distant barking filled my ears and it sounded like two dogs, soon after that there was the sound of lumbering, heavy footsteps.

I tensed, waiting for whatever we would have to fight. Everyone followed my actions even though they were straining to hear what I was, but by the time they'll pick it up, it'll be too late. The barks got louder and Grover heard it. The thoughts of the dogs flooded into my mind, another cool perk of being part wolf, I can hear and canine animal's thoughts.

'Kill! Kill!' Both dogs were thinking, pleasant dogs they sounded. Grover bleated nervously and I knew he heard their thoughts too. The dogs, er, dog burst through the bushes and jumped at me, whom I dodged and he flew and hit Ian, making it even better. The dog had two heads, both barring fangs and drool dripped on Ian's face, watching him intently, just waiting. Had this been another time I would've laughed, but just then their owner plowed through with a seriously large club. Peachy, just peachy.

He was a really buff dude and was covered from head to toe in tattoos. His white hair was long and pulled into a greasy ponytail reminding me slightly of Professor Snape from Harry Potter, but maybe not that bad. His brown eyes were dull and he reminded me kind of Clarisse, just, you know, male.

"Heel." He said in a gravely voice that rumbled in his throat. The dog growled at Ian but got up and sat around the dude's feet.

"Get out. While you've got the chance." He said.

"What—" Grover started.

"Get out." He repeated.

"I get that but—" Grover started again but this time I interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Demigods aren't too welcome here."

"How do you know—"?

"Neither are satyrs or monsters." He finished giving Grover, then Tyson a look. He turned his gaze strayed away from them and landed on me.

"And neither are you." I gave him an amused smile and the others looked at me confused.

"What is here…?" Annabeth asked still giving me a weird look and I cursed the guy in my head.

"Triple G Ranch." He said his voice not completely hard anymore, more amused, especially when he looked at me. Damn him.

"And you are?"

"Eurytion." He said, "Son of Ares." I totally knew it.

"And I knew you were demigods because another one came by earlier."

Thalia's eyes brightened and I couldn't help but feel hopeful. Maybe Nico was here… I wonder if they know his godparent is Hades…

"Can we see, this other demigod?" Thalia asked her voice going an octave higher.

"You should get out." He said again. Annabeth thought about it and looked like she was going to listen to him but changed her mind when she saw mine and Thals glares.

"We'll leave." Ian said and Thalia punched him in the gut, then turned to him and smiled.

"He's delirious. He speaks in opposites." Thalia said, her voice sickly sweet. Eurytion just shook his head partly amused partly mournful like he was going to lead us to our deaths, and ya know, with this life, he probably is.

"Your deaths." He said and turned away, leaving us to follow, or more like scrabbling after him.

We reached a big, old farmhouse after he explained about his master, accepting immortality and we gave him our names. On the porch was his boss, and I quickly realized why he told us what he did. His master, boss, whatever you want to call him, had three bodies, I'm going to go into detail about that, but I think you get the gist of it all. He smiled a large toothy grin and I mentally shuddered.

"Welcome, new demigods, to the Triple G Ranch!" he said loudly causing Eurytion's dog, Orthus to growl. Stumbling footsteps came from inside his house soon the door opened.

"Geryon, I won't wait for—" Nico Di Angelo started but froze when he saw us. He immediately pulled out a black sword and swung it in our direction. He growled when his eyes landed on Ian.

"Mr. Di Angelo! Put that thing away!" Mr. Geryon screamed.

"But, that's—"

"Ian Steele, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, a couple of their monster friends," he grinned wickedly and I leaned forward in anticipation. "Percy Jackson." Nico's eyes were softer when he said Thalia's name, but his mouth hit the floor when he said my name, immediately his eyes went wide with fury and turned to Ian bring his sword to his neck.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are saying that name! You're unworthy to say his name, first Bianca and now this? You pathetic excuse for a son of Poseidon, Percy, now he was a son of Poseidon! But you! I could kill you!" Everyone looked shocked at Nico's outburst and Ian looked ready to shit himself. I gotta love that son of Hades.

"Please, Nico James Di Angelo, as much as I dislike my half-brother, we need him in one piece for our quest." I said stepping out of the crowd. Nico's eyes went wide and he whirled to face me, his sword falling out his hand.

"P-Percy-y?"

**WHHOOOOO! We meets Nico! But were's Bianca? Sorry about the song's in there, but they are a part of Nico, Bianca, Percy, and Thalia's relationships. Awesome possume, love you guys!**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Angel's Detective**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I left yas with a doozey didn't i? and I feel bad that I haven't said this yet but, OMGODS! I LOVE U GUYS! Ur support has been great I love u guys! So heres the next chappie, and well, people, Bianca may or may not be dead, but Zoe isn't dead, Kay? I love her too much to kill her off. **

"P-Percy?" The olive toned, onyx eyed, 113 years old, son of Hades spluttered.

"Hey Nico." I answered amused.

"P-Percy?" he asked again.

"Nico."

"Percy?"

"Yes."

"Percy?"

"For Zeus' sake, haven't we been over this?" I said barely stopping myself from laughing. He closed his mouth and blushed. Quickly though, his embarrassment faded and he turned to Thalia. His eyes narrowed, trying to figure out how to be around her. She laughed nervously.

"Hey, Nic." He smiled slightly and grabbed his sword and put it away. Geryon visibly relaxed and clapped Nico's shoulder.

"See? Wasn't too bad, now was it?" He said and Nico grumbled. "Well, it's time fo' the tou'! Come along!" He said and hopped into a truck next to the porch followed by Eurytion, who got into the driver's side, his dog jumping into the back. Geryon yelled from the car,

"Well? Get in the back!" we quickly scrabbled into the back and Orthus growled but didn't attack. I sat in between Thalia and Nico, watching as they awkwardly shot each other nervous glances.

"So he'e, we have ou' cattle!" Geryon shouted causes us to jump. I glanced around before once again stuffing my nose into my sweatshirt. Nico looked at me funny and I brushed him off.

After about 30 minutes of listening to Geryon shout about his animals, we reached one of the smelliest stables I've ever smelt. I tried block it out but I couldn't, I almost passed out it was so bad.

"Here we have ou' Flesh-eatin' ho'ses!" he shouted. The truck jerked to a stop and Geryon and Eurytion got out. Geryon made a low whistle sound and Orthus jumped and hit Nico, pinning him to the ground. I jumped to my feet only to be grabbed by Eurytion.

"You demigods ain't goin' nooo where!" Geryon laughed, "You see the Titan army is payin' some good green for my ho'ses and animals, and just imagine what they'll pay fo' M'. Di Angelo! Too bad though, that the rest ya'll have safe passage because three mo' chillens of da big three could get me some se'ious cash!" His face etched into a huge gross grin just saying it.

"Safe passage? Who paid?" Annabeth yelled. Geryon shook his head,

"Don' worry a single p'etty little hai' on you' dem head, gi'ly!" he slurred as he raked his eyes over Annabeth's body. Gross. I felt something flare inside me and if I wasn't being held down, no one could stop me from tearing out his throat.

"Now, unless ya'll want to see Mr. Di Angelo's th'oat ripped out o' Mr. Jackson s'op b'eathin' then stay in da damn ca'!" The rancher added. "Then I'll just sell Mr. Di Angelo and ya'll can be on yer way! Oh but I get Mr. Jackson as well." Ian nodded.

"I think we could live with that. It's not like they're important or anything, just some random kid with a sister complex and an unwanted brother of mine." He said and Geryon smiled. I stood there gapping at him, was he really that dense? That heartless? How dare he say those things about Nico?

Red swam over my vision and I started to shake. I wonder how many earthquakes were going on right now. I could feel my canines growing and I feel myself stretching. Every bone in my body was burning, growing longer; my body was taking on a new shape. The desire to hurt controlled my body and mind, the desire to lose control.

To lose control to my curse.

"Stop. Brave hero, please stop, for this is not the time." A voice whispered in my head, calming me. I began to remember all the reasons why I couldn't change. But it came down to one simple word: Love.

I could feel myself becoming me again, not the wolf. My canines shrank and I saw through the red, hazy mist, my mind was restored to normal, with thoughts of logic and memories, not thoughts of blood and revenge. I glanced around to see I was on the ground, everyone was talking but not about me. Yelling, there was a lot of yelling. I screwed my eyes tight, my face scrunched up in fear and pain. Memories of Mary…

The fire scorched all around me, I could still hear my mother's voice as she screamed in agony. Laughter. A beautiful bell like laughter followed each of my parent's screams.

Mary.

I whimpered I could feel my throat closing in. My eyes flew open and instead of fire it was grass. Sighing, I glanced back over at the others, Nico was still pinned to the ground and Thalia was yelling at Ian and Annabeth was yelling at Thalia. Grover and Tyson just looked uncomfortable.

Eurytion bent over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth but he just shook his head. After I closed my mouth he whispered,

"Help your friends, wolf."

Shaking, I got up and snarled,

"Listen here Geryon," I spat his name out in disgust. "You'll let my friends go, Nico included and I, if I clean those flesh-eating horses' stables." His face wrinkled up in thought.

"If ya don't finish by sun down, I get not only Mr. Di Angelo and you but the rest of them too."

"Deal." I said with my trademark crooked smug grin. Nico gulped but looked hopeful. Thalia nodded and Grover and Tyson agreed. Annabeth looked hesitant, but it's not like I'm looking for her permission anymore. She lost my respect when she stood up for Ian.

"No deal!" Ian squealed, glaring daggers. I growled in response glaring harder. He took a step back.

"You had your chance to gamble my life, it's my turn now." Using my It's-done-back-down tone I snarled spitting venom. Looking at a smirking Nico, I gave a cold humorless laugh and Ian looked scared. Turning back to Geryon I repeated growling, still bitter,

"Deal."

**Really short chappie and the next one'll be pretty short too sorry guys. But we'll get there, so be panient my little readers! Well it was 2 short chappies or one long chappie, but it would take much much much longer soooooooooo! MMEEEEPP! Oh and 3DG= Three Days Grace and AAR= All American Rejects kk?**

**~Peace Love and Percy~ **

**Angel's Detective **


	14. Chapter 14

**WAHHH! Im sorry abt the crappy updating ill try harder I swear on the river Styx! *thunder booms* now that that's done, ill start with the next chappie!**

_Previously:_

"_No deal!" Ian squealed, glaring daggers. I growled in response glaring harder. He took a step back._

"_You had your chance to gamble my life, it's my turn now." Using my It's-done-back-down tone I snarled spitting venom. Looking at a smirking Nico, I gave a cold humorless laugh and Ian looked scared. Turning back to Geryon I repeated growling, still bitter,_

"_Deal."_

Now:

So here I am walking over to the smelliest stables with my ubber sensitive nose buried in my shirt and sweatshirt. The others had already left to go back to Geryon's house with Eurytion and his pet.

Growling I neared the stables and I could make out the thoughts of the horses.

'Kill! Kill! I smell Demigod! Kill!' What's up with these animals?

"Um, ah hi. I'm here to clean the stables so…" I trailed off.

'You smell like wolf. Wolf and Demigod. Both taste good.'

"Yeah about that," I tried to reason. "You see I'm Poseidon's kid, so you don't want to eat me, right." I'm pretty sure the horses laughed. Not a good sign.

'Yes bring Poseidon with you! We eat him too!'

'You can't eat a god.' I told them.

'Kronos did.' Damn smart horses.

"Not the point. I'm here to clean the stables, so—"

'Hurry up, we very hungry.'

I groaned. "You sure you can't make an exception?"

'Hurry and come into my mouth, my tummy makes an exception for you.'

"Of course it does." I said walking again from the smell. I wondered aimlessly following my gut. I stumbled on to a stream bank when it hit me. The water! No freaking duh! I ran over and put my hand in the water.

"Don't even think about it, you, son of Poseidon." I sweet but bitter voice said from next to me. I whipped my head over to the river naiad.

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave my river out of it."

"But I need to use it, my friends!"

"Well it's not my problem now is it demigod." She said coolly. I growled my temper flaring.

"So you mind me using the river."

"Idiot! If I let you use my river, I'll just regret it!"

"How do you know that?" I asked my voice bitter. She made a pfft noise and shook her head.

"You want to know how I know? Well I've let some one use me river biggest mistake of my life. The river was polluted for years! So many fish became sick and died. And this son of Poseidon was pretty handsome mind you, though you're pretty hot…"

"Um, thanks? But my friends—"

"Too bad!" her fists were clenched but she looked scared to fight me. I could feel my anger fading and I sat down giving up.

"Fine, you win." She looked shocked that I had just given up. Her fists loosened but her fists were still up. "You win. I'm not going to fight you." She relaxed.

"Good." She put her fists down and came and sat next to me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I've never met a demigod like you before."

"How do you mean?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Most demigods, especially ones of the big three, usually throw their weight around a lot." She answered and I instantly thought of Ian.

"Yeah, I know the type." I grumbled thinking of him with Annabeth, my voice turned sour. She laughed.

"Well, I've decided to help you. I'll give a hint but you have to tell me what you really are. I'm not going to let you use the river," I nodded as she continued. "But, pick up the sand." I did as I was told.

"What do you see?" she asked and I looked really close. Mixed in with the sand were little bits of seashells.

"What comes from the sea always returns to the sea."

"Wolf. I'm a Shape Shifter, or Werewolf, I guess as it's called now a days." She nodded.

"I thought you smelt funny." I smelt myself and asked,

"Do I really smell weird?" she laughed.

"Well, despite the linger of horse poop on you, you smell actually nice, just different." She said her cheeks dusted with a pink blush.

"Well, then if it's not a bad smell." I laughed standing up. She grabbed my hand that had the sand and seashells in it and she closed it.

"Be brave Hero." She said finally and disappeared into a river mist.

"You too." I whispered. Looking at the sun, and no I didn't star at it like an idiot, it was almost reaching the ground. 'Slow down Apollo.' I prayed and ran back to the stables. I knew I was getting close when I smelt those horses and their poop.

'He's back! Food is back!'

'Food! Food!' The rest of the horses chimed. Great.

"Yeah I'm back and now I'm gonna clean your stables." And in the heat of the moment I threw some of the sand on the ground and it sprouted some water. Holy Poseidon! I threw more sand on the ground and more water came up. 'More!' I yelled in my head and the water started filling up the stables. The horses started to scream.

'Stop Milord! Please!' 'Kiss ups' I thought snarkly. The water sprouted up more and I threw down more sand. Pretty soon all of the poop was washed out and I called the water off. The horses continued to scream and they were covered in water.

'We are sorry Mi'lord! We will not eat demigods! No more!'

"Swear on the river of Styx, that you will not eat anything that isn't given to you as food."

"Yes! Yes! We swear! On the Styx!' Thunder boomed in the distance and I smirked.

"Good. Now I've got to go." Glancing at the sun that was slowly dipping in the distance and ran to the farm house where the fates of my friends and Ian rested.

**Once again sorry for late update and small chappie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Updates! Updates! And weekends! YESH! Haha lol so I listened to my friend Perry to day on the bus home to eat this jellybean, big mistake. Apparently it was Moldy Cheese flavored and thank the gods I only ate half, but it was disgusting! I started making all sorts of retching noises and making weird face, one of my besties, Victorya, was giving me a weird look while she and Perry laughed their asses off. Jerks. So I made Perry eat the other half and it wasn't pretty. Note to self; don't eat the food Perry gives you. Now everyone I know it doesn't seem like it, but I'm pretty sure this story is Percabeth, but if I have a change of heart it'll be Percianca, k?**

**Disclaimer: Do I own PJO? I'm gonna let you think about that, k?**

I ran at wolf speed back over to the farmhouse. My ubber sensitive nose began to pick the faint smell of BBQ. I laughed silently to myself, I used to love BBQ, but ever since I 'changed' my likes and dislikes with food have become rather… screwed. Still though if any thing it urged me to move faster. The smell was getting stronger and I slowly let my speed disperse. Soon I was at a 'human' sprint when I reached the farmhouse. Geryon had on an apron that said 'Kiss the Chef' and I shuddered at the thought of some one kissing him. Eurytion was stroking his dog's heads. Orthus growled when he saw me and I growled back.

Geryon looked over to me with a spatula in his right hand. He frowned.

"What are you doing here?" he said not bother to keep the shock and bitterness out of his voice. My friends and Ian, who were all tied up in the corner, all turned their heads to me, their eyes wide in shock. I scoffed,

"Great to know ya'll had so much faith in me. What am I doing here? I finished Idiot." I said tarring my eyes from Ian and Annabeth's intertwined hands and growled, narrowing my eyes at the monster. He glared but then shrugged,

"So you lived, too bad you and Di Angelo are going to have to stay here."

I growled, "We made a deal." My voice was barely a whisper and was dangerously low and calm. He laughed,

"A deal eh? Not a deal until you make me swear on the Styx, now is it?" Shit. Why didn't think of that? My friend's faces went pale but then Ian laughed turning over to Nico.

"See? I told you_ I _was going to be the one to get us out, not _that_." If Nico was like me I swear me would have been a wolf and with Ian's head in his jaws… not a bad idea I might add. Annabeth pulled her hand away from Ian and Thalia growled at him,

"Dipshit! Percy did get us out! You didn't even want to get Nico and Percy out to begin with!" Annabeth nodded in agreement but her eyes gave away her torn feelings.

"Thals is right Ian, Percy got us out of this mess, he's getting himself and Nico out now."

Ian looked at her like a traitor and she looked ready to burst into tears. I had enough of this 'lovers quarrel' and seeing Annabeth hurt. So I quickly jumped at Geryon, still in human form though and pulled out Riptide. He freaked and Eurytion grabbed me by the collar and pulled me back, sending me sprawling to the ground gasping for air. I quickly regained my footing at shot back at them. Eurytion had his club out and looked ready to hit me like a piñata, but when he looked like he was going to swing he dropped the club. Everyone looked at him in shock and he just smirked.

"Kill him!" Geryon shouted waving his arms in the air. Eurytion just laughed then his face got all-serious like and he said, his voice cold and steely.

"No." Geryon was purple in the face at his answer.

"What?" 

"Gods, don't be an idiot. You heard me. No. I'm going your shit." He repeated.

"Fine," Geryon started spitting venom. "I'll kill him!" he leapt at me and surprisingly he could jump far. He hit me square in the chest and I shot back still on my feet, like in those old anime cartoons. Riptide was ready and I tapped for my shield, I faltered when it wasn't there then I remembered that I used it to distract Kampe. Shit.

Geryon took my falter as a time to strike with a hidden blade. Double shit.

I barely reacted fast enough, I just kept thinking about Annabeth's hand intertwined with Ian's. It was slowly killing me on the inside, and I hated myself for ever starting to like some one again especially if I knew it won't work out. I grounded my teeth. Why did I have to be such an idiot? Why did I have to like Annabeth? Why do I have to love Mary? Letting my anger take over with my instinct, I dodged and swung my sword at him. He blocked them pulled out a second knife and aimed for my gut. I parried and thrust my sword so his second blade went flying.

He growled and his anger made his moves disoriented and awkward. I quickly sent his other blade in the air and thrust Riptide into his front chest. He didn't explode instead he just started to laugh as he jumped away from my blade. We spent the next 5 minutes with me trying to get at him as he danced about. Eventually I was pissed and growled and with non-human strength I threw Riptide as I just in front of me, his side facing me. Riptide shot through the air and pierced through him. He fell to the ground.

"How—?" he asked. My blade had flown through both of his chests. I smirked and I pulled Riptide out of him and he exploded.

"Idiot." I whispered. I turned to my friends where Eurytion was taking the ropes off of them. I raised an eyebrow, but no sooner had he taken the ropes off Ian, Ian jumped up and grabbed some stick thing. He swung the stick at Eurytion, but he just grabbed it and broke it. I laughed,

"You are the biggest git I have ever met." I laughed walking up to them. I stretched a hand to Annabeth who was the last on the ground. Ian was fuming before and now he looked like he was going to share the same fate as Geryon and explode, and gods do I wish that would happen, when Annabeth took my hand. I brought her up to her feet but wouldn't look me in the eyes. Rolling my eyes I turned to Nico, who looked ready to shout and dance, but ready to burst into tears at the same time. He walked over to me, taking each step very slowly.

"It really is you…" he whispered and I patted him on the shoulder. Quickly though he turned around and started talking to Thalia. I turned to Eurytion amused.

"What ya gonna do now?" he shrugged.

"Spend the next hundred years or so relaxing until he comes back."

I shook my head, "Nah, befriend some of the animals."

"And take better care of them!" Grover added. Always thinking of the animals.

"That, and," I dragged on looking pointedly at Grover. His ears turned bright red. "Get them on your side so when he comes back Geryon could be working for you." He laughed and shook his head.

"Now that I could live with. Now get along, but first… here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver-ish cube and dropped it into Annabeth's hands. It immediately transformed into a spider and jumped out of her hands.

"S-sp-spider-r!" Annabeth screamed latching herself on to me. Instinctively I put a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't see Ian's expression, but I really wish I could've. She cowered into my shoulder and I glanced at Ian, he practically had stream coming out of his ears.

"Come on guys. Follow that spider!" Grover shouted running after it with Tyson right behind him. Quickly everyone followed and Annabeth was still latched onto my arm. Back to the Labyrinth.

**Hey I finished! :)) so another filler chappie and I'm doing the next chappie in Annabeth's POV for these events. So I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey buddies, so here's your next update though it is in Annabeth's POV, from a bit before Percy leaves to go clean the stables then up into the Labyrinth, kk?**

Annabeth's POV

I heard an intake of breathe off to my side as Orthus jumped and pinned Nico to the ground. I glanced at Thalia who looked like she wanted to kill that monster. Before she could come to the rescue, Percy leapt forward at amazing speed with his sword drawn. But quickly Eurytion grabbed Percy and knocked his sword away. Geryon laughed,

"You demigods ain't goin' nowhere! You see the Titan army is payin' some good green fo' my ho'ses and animals and just imagine what they'll pay fo' Mr. Di Angelo! Too bad though, that the rest ya'll have safe passage because three mo' chillens of da Bug three could get me some se'ious cash!" He was grinning madly. Sicko.

"Safe passage? Who paid?" I asked loudly and Geryon just shook his head.

"Don' worry a p'etty little hai' on you' dem head, gi'ly!" His eyes were traveling over my body and I subconsciously rubbed my hands together. I glanced at Percy, it was weird it was like I wanted him to be protective over me.

'No!' I chided myself. 'You like Ian! You don't know Percy! Even if he is hotter, more trustworthy, nicer… No! Stop!' I mentally shook my head clearing my thoughts of those sons of Poseidon.

"Now, unless you want to see Mr. Di Angelo's th'oat ripped out or Mr. Jackson s'op b'eathin' then stay in da damn ca'! Oh, and I get to sell Mr. Di Angelo and ya'll be on yer way. But I get Mr. Jackson as well." He added and Ian nodded. He nodded! Gods this is why he's not the brains of this quest. Thalia would be furious if we left Nico, and she's kinda gotten close with Percy too. I felt my heart dip a little when I thought about how I hardly know him.

"I think we could live that," Ian started and everyone was gapping at him.

'What's wrong with him?' I screamed in my mind. 'Why would he say that?'

"It's not like they're important or anything, just some random kid with a sister complex and an unwanted brother of mine." He continued and that creep smiled. I glared lightly at him, what made his opinion the final answer; unlike him everyone else wants Percy and Nico. I looked over at Percy and I would've said that he wasn't affected until I looked closer. He was shaking slightly and his black midnight eyes were even darker if that's possible. He looked like he was debating something in his head, and it looked like he wanted to do something that might be dangerous and was telling himself not to. I wonder what?

Thalia growled,

"You worthless, untrustworthy piece of shit! Nico and Percy matter! And it's because of you that his sister's gone!" Ian scoffed.

"Please. That little girl chose to die. Not my fault, besides it's only you, nature freak and cry baby over here that care. Nobody important." I was angry that Ian had said those things about my friends but I couldn't help and feel a little satisfaction when he said I mattered. Thalia was glaring at Ian but then she turned to me.

"Do you care?" she asked and I was hurt that she would think that I would be fine with leaving them, but before I could say anything Ian butt in.

"Of course she doesn't, because unlike you she makes decent choices. You could've been the child of the prophecy. You could've been important. But you chose to save two other demigods. At least Annabeth and Luke had the idea to get away." Thalia had tears starting to swim in her eyes and she looked at me intensely. I couldn't look at her, I feel so bad but finally Ian's giving me some attention of being more than a friend and I don't want to throw it away.

'But you're more than alright with loosing all your best friendships?' a voice in my head asked. I shook it away; I won't loose my friends'… right? Well it was too late to say other wise because Thalia was screaming at Ian and he was just smirking.

"See? Annabeth knows the right answer." Thalia was spitting venom.

"So? Who said her opinion mattered? After all after she's been hanging out with you, she's been making some pretty lame ass choices. Hell, she can hardly lead a quest. Percy's been doing it and he's a much better leader than any of you." Ouch. I looked at Thalia, why would she say that? Am I really doing a bad job? Maybe Percy should be leader… but does Thalia really think that low of me?

"And what would you know about leading?" I asked before I could stop myself, "last time I checked, the quests you've been on you've just gotten almost killed or some one else killed!" She whipped her head over to me.

"So you would've I'd rather left you to die on Half-blood hill? Well, I sure am wishing it." Double ouch.

"Listen here Geryon, you'll let my friends go me and Nico included, if I clean those flesh eating horses' stables." Percy looked like he'd rather be anywhere then the stables, but here he was speaking up for all of us. I felt ashamed that I hadn't done so. Geryon's face wrinkled up in thought.

"If ya don't finish by sun down, I get all of ya'll."

"Deal."

"No deal!" Ian squeaked jumping up. Percy growled and glared at him and I couldn't help but shudder. The way his eyes darkened and it seemed that the temperature dropped 10 degrees and I knew that if push came to shove he could kill any of us in the blink of an eye, training or not.

"You had your chance to gamble my life, it's my turn now." Percy snarled not even bothering to keep the venom out of his voice. He gave a cold laugh and turned back to Geryon.

"Deal." He repeated.

So here I am now, tied but in a corner with all my friends praying to any god I could think of, that Percy would make back before sundown. Ian was still grumbling while Thalia and Nico were 'catching' up. Grover and Tyson were just sitting there occasionally glancing in the direction of the stables.

I let my thoughts wonder to Percy, Ian, the prophecy, and how Nico and Percy seemed to know each other. That was something, how did Nico know Percy was a son of Poseidon when he wasn't at camp. And Percy seems to know whose kid Nico is. Chiron had I similar reaction to his name as well I wonder if he's even new at camp? But… I don't know and it was killing me, being a daughter of Athena means we like knowing things.

I scrunched my eyebrows up in frustration. Ian chuckled next to me.

"You look hot when you do that." He said bluntly and I blushed. "Say Annabeth, thanks for sticking up for me to that daughter of Zeus." His eyes narrowed and any hopes of something sweet being said crashed to the ground.

"Thalia—" Ian interrupted.

"And that half-brother of mine. Urgh! He's driving me insane! He thinks he's so cool and awesome, but I'm the prophecy child!" He snarled, glaring at the others but then he turned to me and smiled, making my heart flutter. "But I'm glad that you haven't been fooled by him, I always knew you were smart." I blushed again.

"What do you mean, haven't been fooled by him?" I asked. He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"It's obvious isn't it? I mean he's obviously working for the Titans as a spy. No one just shows up and knows what's going on. Chiron was fooled too, putting him on this quest. Nico knows him because Nico's a spy too." He rolled his eyes again to add to the point.

"Are you sure? Cause there is other explanations for—"

"Annabeth do you hear yourself? Think! You're a child of Athena for gods sake! Don't be stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid! I'm being reasonable!" I huffed back.

"Sorry." He said though he sounded far from it, "I'm just stressed ok? Percy's probably, no, is gonna fail so I'm trying to think up a plan." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"You could've asked me, I am a child of Athena as you keep pointing out." He buried his nose in my hair.

"Thanks. And when we get out of here, I'll take you on our first date, ok?" I looked up into his eyes and smiled. I moved my hand and grabbed his, giving it a light squeeze. He grinned and I felt my heart flutter again.

"I'd love to."

**EEEWWWW! Y? ANNABETH Y? it's Ian for gods sake! Don't do that to ur self! U need Percy! Sorry my fellow Percabeth fans, but this is important. Percabeth will prevail though! Just hang tight kay? Next chappie will also be in Annabeth's POV.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Im back! And I feel so bad about my lame updating. Sorry guys I have been fasting and writing school work, taking midterms, and all and all it's just been pathetically slow. Love all the support guys! It's awesome!**

Annabeth's POV

"Follow that spider!" Grover yelled and ran after that terrible thing, with Tyson right behind him. I was still latched on to Percy's arm as we followed, and I couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms are.

_He's got a great chest too. _I added as the thoughts of when we went to wake him up replayed over in my head.

_Stop it Annabeth!_ I repeated over to myself. I stole a quick glance at Ian and he looked angry and was glaring at Percy. I silently let out a breath of relief he was jealous, well at least angry. I glanced at Percy and his head was facing the front, he must have felt my gaze because his eyes traveled to me and he smirked. I looked more closely at his dark eyes and noticed that they didn't seem black, but a dark sea green. His messy raven black hair was whipping around his tan face. I let my eyes travel down to neck and shoulders. His shoulders rippled with muscles and surged with strength. His leather jacket was blowing out slightly, making him seem like a hero coming to sweep the heroine off her feet, he had the looks for the part at least.

I hated myself for it but I found myself comparing him to Ian. Ian had short cropped brown hair, light sea-ish green eyes, pale completion, slight build, and is 5'11", while Percy has his raven colored, messy, almost shoulder length hair, dark as midnight black/sea green eyes, tan, god like body, and is around 6'6". Percy's even got the bad boy vibe going on around him, compared to Ian's arrogant demeanor. I shook my head.

_Every one would be arrogant if they thought they were an all important prophecy child, even if they don't know what the prophecy is. Percy would be if he was the prophecy kid… right?_ I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and I looked away.

We ran into the entrance of the Labyrinth following the spider. We probably would have lost it if it weren't for Grover's and Tyson's extra great hearing, though it looked like Percy knew which way to go even before either of them, but he can't hear that well… right?

We reached a hallway looking thing with out any floor. The spider jumped up and stared swinging on what looked like… monkey bars? I smiled. While I may hate spiders I could easily get across no problem. I slowly let go of Percy's toned arm and leaped in the air. I felt cold metal brush the palms of my hands so I tightened my grip. Quickly as to not lose momentum I launched my right arm over to the next bar. Swinging I repeated this motion. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left.

Safe.

I landed gracefully and smiled to see Percy with Thalia on his back already at the end. I sidestepped so he could land and I couldn't help but wonder not only how he did that so quickly but with Thalia with him as well. Nico was right behind them and he looked jealously at Percy who still had Thalia on his back, shaking in fear. I almost growled out in frustration, it was like I didn't know anything! Why the Hades was Thalia scared?

Ian landed very clumsily but tried to compose himself only to get a smirk from Percy. Ian took a steadying step back, obviously forgetting that there was nothing behind him. He almost caught himself but Tyson landed with Grover on his back causing the ground the tremor slightly and Ian to go backwards. He yelped and I was frozen in shock, clamping my hands to my mouth as he tried to grab the bars but they were already falling away.

Faster than Zeus' master bolt Percy shot towards him, Thalia already off his back. His hand stretched out and grabbed the front of Ian's shirt and yanked him back. Ian shot forward into Percy but he didn't even take a step back. In fact Ian looked like he had just run face first into a wall. A brick wall.

Nico was pouting slightly seeing Ian still alive and I couldn't help but shiver at the daggers he was chucking at Ian.

I still stood there in shock just thinking that if Percy wasn't as fast as he apparently is, I would have lost the love of my life. **(AN: Urgh. Gag me with a spoon.)**

_What about Percy? _A small, annoying voice that sounded eerily like Aphrodite, asked in the back of my mind.

_Shut up! I like Ian! Not Percy! _I screamed at it. In my head of course.

_You're right you do like Ian. _I breathed a sigh of relief. _But you LOVE Percy! _It continued and I started choking. A rough hand clasped around my arm jerking me forward to see Percy had grabbed me leaving a dazed Ian behind, but he quickly recovered and shot up after us.

Percy was still holding onto my arm and I found it comforting, oddly enough. We passed a skeleton in a button down shirt, slacks and a tie. I thought it was extremely unnerving because he, I'm pretty sure it's a he, looked like he was going to prom or a date but Nico found it amusing. Creepy.

We continued into a large room. It sparkled and shined but it was littered with skeletons some old and white others… not so much. Percy quickly let go of my arm and stuffed his nose into his shirt, his tan skin going a little pale. Thalia gasped and I whipped my head to the front of the room, where the Sphinx was standing. I heard Percy curse the Styx with a few other words I'm not going to repeat.

She had a lion's body and a woman's face. It would have been pretty I guess if it weren't for the tight bun on the top of her head and all the make up caking her face. She was smiling a fiendish grin but then her eyes landed on something next to me. I glanced over to see she was glaring at Percy. What's up with everyone and glaring or knowing Percy? I decided from there I would get to know him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She snarled and Tyson whimpered.

"What do _you_ care?" Percy said smirking slightly and he looked kind of crazy but as much as I hate to admit it, it just made him look all the more hotter.

"Don't get smart with me boy! Or can I even call you that?" she said slowly and Percy's fists clenched.

"I don't know. You tell me, you're supposed to be smart right? Or was that actually a myth?" He asked cockily and Nico snorted and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"_You're_ one to talk about myths. Tell me, do you really _howl_ at the moon?" _Howl at the moon? What?_ Percy just laughed and the Sphinx growled.

"Do I _look_ like a wolf to you? I think you've been cooped up here to long to know what a wolf really looks like."

Sphinx narrowed her eyes. "No," Percy rolled his eyes. "But you smell like one." She finished.

"Really? Cause I've told I smell like a sea breeze. Refreshing, ya know?" He said his voice lanced with amusement and a hint warning. Weird.

"You children of the big three are all the same. Cocky and have no respect."

Percy shrugged, "I _have_ respect. Just none for you." He finished and she growled. Turning away her eyes landed on me.

"Well I'd say welcome to _you_ daughter of Athena but my welcome has long been forgotten on _that_ thing over there." She jerked her thumb over to Percy who rolled his eyes.

"Guilty."

"But back to the point," her voice changed into game show mood. You know like those hosts on mortal TV? "Get ready to play Answer that Riddle!" Applause sounded around us all over the room. Percy jerked his hands to his ears and shut his eyes and Sphinx looked momentarily pleased. Spot lights flashed all around and Sphinx continued,

"Great prizes! Win and you get… to advance! Lose and… I get to eat you! I've never had wolf before…" she added as more of an after thought. I looked around at my friends to see Percy wearing his headphones once again bobbing his head to the music. He looked up at me and met my gaze. I turned away and took a step forward.

"I'll go."

A slow, wicked grin stretched across her clown face.

"Excellent."

**Well there we go guys and I'm really sorry for the lame updating. And once again I have to another chappie in Annabeth's POV it's necessary. So plz review and forgive! Plz? oh is it just me or does Percy kinda remind me of Jace from MI? PS. i love that series even though im only on the 2nd book.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chappie! Ok I need some clearance with you guys. First of all I get the occasional complaint the small chapters and I thank you guys for criticism and I would like to apologize, I hate the fact that they are short as well, it's just been so horribly slow that I fear that if I were to make them any longer it would be a much longer wait and I wanted to get those chapters out ASAP. But can I take those complaints as that you like the story? Anywhos next point PAIRINGS! First off it's not the major pairing but it is a solid pairing in this story: Thalico. Next I'm gonna do a poll: should Percy be with…**

**Annabeth (which is what im leaning toward, it's just I have to do the Ian thing.)**

**Bianca**

**Zoë**

**Any ideas?**

**Next thing I want to clear up before I get to the chap. The reason for Annabeth's feelings will be explained, maybe not now. Im not sure when I just want you guys to know that her reasons run a bit deep, k? Now that im done rambling….**

Previously

"_I'll go."_

_A slow, wicked grin stretched across her clown face._

"_Excellent." _

Now: Annabeth's POV

I stepped up on to a podium that had sprung from the ground, decorated with bones. Like something from the Underworld.

I pushed a skeleton out of the way and gave it a quick apology.

"Are you ready, Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes." I said, "But how—?" Sphinx waved her hand.

"It's my duty to know." She started and Percy and Nico both snorted.

"If I had a dollar for every time some said that…" They mumbled.

"Now for your 20 riddles…" she continued glaring at the boys. Wait, 20 riddles?

"Wait you said 20 riddles, isn't it—" Once again she cut me off.

"We've raised our standards." I could practically hear Percy rolling his eyes. I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough he was rolling his eyes. Nico walked over to him and they immersed into a conversation with a final 'Don't die Annabeth!' Thalia looked slightly peeved and I was grateful that she didn't completely hate my guts. I think. Ian just looked like he was planning my funeral, which hurt that he had so little faith in me. Percy and Nico didn't look like they cared either but when I looked back at them they both nodded showing their confidence in me. Grover and Tyson both gave me thumbs up.

Nodding, I replied with new confidence, "I'm ready." Sphinx smiled again.

"So you must answer all 20 to pass kay? Kay." I gulped all previous confidence down the drain. I glanced back at Percy and he just smiled before I lost him to Nico. With a small bud of faith I prayed to my mother before nodding, not trusting my voice.

Sphinx asked question after question and I got them all right but they weren't even riddles!

"Don't forget to bubble for the machine!" she would say after every question. It was getting really old and I was fed up.

"Enough! These aren't riddles! These are just stupid facts! An _insult _to my intelligence! What happened to 'what has four legs in the morning? Two in the afternoon? And three in the evening?' It's man because—" Sphinx growled.

"See? You already know it, so why would I ask it?"

"Because—" This time it was Percy who cut me off.

"Just answer the questions!"

"For once I agree with the wolf," Sphinx added.

"Do I look like a wolf? Wolves have fur! And tails! Does it look like I have either?" Percy challenged. Sphinx rolled her eyes and turned back over to me.

"Do you wish to continue? Or can I eat you?"

"Neither!" I shouted. "It's insulting!" I was fuming. How dare she insult my intelligence! Sphinx shrugged, her yellow fangs glittered murderously.

"Your choice. I bet you'd taste really good…" Her long claws stretched out and scrapped the ground in front of her. She hunched her shoulders back like a lion getting ready to pounce.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch Annabeth!" Tyson shouted and shot forward, his club raised threateningly. My eyes widened. Tyson had had a horrible past with a Sphinx and here he is charging forward for me with terror evident in his eye. Sphinx hissed at him, but turned her attention to him. I grabbed my dagger as I felt a hand firmly grab my shoulder. I whipped my head over to see Percy. He shook his head slightly, his black hair falling in his beautiful eyes. Gods Annabeth, get a hold of yourself!

"Put your cap on, we'll fight. You destroy the machine."

"But I can fight!" I protested and he shook his head again. He grabbed my Yankee's cap and put it on my head and gently, like he was afraid he'd break me, he pushed me slightly forward. Sighing I decided to just listen to him. I had the feeling he knew what he was doing and I knew the whole 'demigod quest' thing wasn't new to him.

I ran forward trying to keep my footsteps light I glanced at the others to see them battling the Sphinx. Ian was trying to sneak up behind her but he was way too loud. Sphinx heard him and smacked him with her tail. I cried out in shock before I could stop myself. Sphinx immediately whipped around to where I was and smiled.

"I can smell you daughter of Athena. No point in running. Your friends are as good as dead, so no point in trying to live after all if you had just finished the test they wouldn't be in this situation." I felt tears begin to build up in my eyes. Quickly she rushed forward and in my little moment of weakness she struck, her claws blazing and I got a better look at them. Green liquid bubbled and dripped off of them. Poison. In a moment of split thinking I threw my hands in front of my face, and braced myself for the pain and certain death that was sure to follow slowly after.

I waited one second. Then another. Nothing came. I peeked through my eyelashes. I dropped my hands in astonishment. Percy had taken the blow and was fighting her off. He leapt in the air and with extreme strength and he brought his sword down.

"The machine! Get the machine!" Thalia yelled. She knew it was a risk by announcing our plan but I needed to hear it again. Not to mention it provided a good distraction for the Sphinx as Percy thrust his sword toward her. I ran, praying to Lord Hermes that I would be fast enough. I pulled out my dagger and as I reached the machine I thrust downward. My dagger tore through the hunk of metal. The Sphinx screamed in outrage.

"You! You daughter of Athena! I will kill you!" She turned her head toward me, providing another opening for Percy. His sword curved in a perfect arch, and hit her head, she didn't explode but she collapsed, unconscious.

"Well? Let's move!" Grover shouted and Nico nodded.

"Yeah." I said out of breathe after my run. Quickly we ran out of the Sphinx's room, Thalia in the lead. I was running with a limp, I think I twisted it when I was running to the machine.

"You're limping." Percy said coming up behind me. I glanced at him and nodded. "You shouldn't be running on it then, it'll only get worse." I snorted.

"So? I can't help it. Besides I'm fine and nothing is chasing after us—"Immediately I heard a roar from behind us. Crap I jinxed it.

"Daughter of Athena!" there was a lot of loud thrashing and stumbling as Sphinx tried to catch us. The others were way a head and that's when I noticed that Percy had hung back for me. I blushed slightly when I glanced at him and I know that if we had been in a different situation, I would have started checking him out all over again. I turned away from him and glanced back at Sphinx and damn, she was fast. I tried to quicken my pace, but that got me was twisting my ankle more and landing flat on my face. I groaned in pain as the others kept going.

_Come on Annabeth!_ I yelled at myself. _Get up!_

I groaned again as I lifted myself up slightly only to fall again into the dirt. I could feel the ground shaking as the Sphinx crashed through after us, she was laughing. Laughing at me, her easy prey. Dammit! When get I get so weak?

"Come Annabeth hurry!" Thalia screamed I looked up at them; they were all on the other side of some door rock looking thing. I struggled to get up but I couldn't and the Sphinx was way too close. I started to fall back down, and I know I did more than twist my ankle, but when some one wrapped their arms around me and lifted me up. I shrieked as the pain left my leg. The person swung me around so they were carrying me bridal style. I threw my arms around them and looked up. It was Percy. Really up close to him, I caught scent of like an ocean breeze mixed with forest and it smelt really good. I buried my head into his neck and smiled slightly. Ian had never done anything like this for me even… even back then. Percy sprinted at un-human speeds and quickly enough we were on the other side and Tyson had moved the boulder over, stopping the Sphinx. He set me down easily, and I missed the warmth of his arms.

"Percy…?" Grover asked timidly. Why did he sound scared though?

"Move!" Nico shouted. "Can't you see he's hurt?" What? Percy's' hurt? I looked up to see blood seeping through his shirt on his stomach. I gasped.

"When did that happen?" I shout/whispered. He gave me a strained smile before he stumbled a bit and then collapsed.

"Percy!" I shouted trying to get to him as Nico and Thalia rushed forward.

"Stop!" Ian said to me as he rapped his arms around me. "I don't want you going near that… that thing!"

"He's not a thing! He's a person! And he saved my life unlike you! So get. A. Way." I said through gritted teeth.

"NO stop!" I kept struggling in his arms.

"It's OK Annabeth." Percy said, his voice small.

"When—?" I asked as I stopped struggling though I still did want to get to him.

"Poison." Was all he said before his eyelids drooped shut.

"Percy!" I screamed when his head went limp. "Percy…"

**So what do ya think? Sorry it took forever to get this up. But what the Hades is going to happen to Percy?**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma **


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy is in a pickle! Lol anyways, I left you guys with a poll on Percy's love life, and it will still continue until next chappie, but right now Percabeth is in the lead though there are a lot of Percianca fans it seems… cool any ways on to the Chappie for our dear Percy!**

Nico's POV

Peachy. Just peachy. Just as I find out Percy is alive, he goes and gets himself hurt. If it weren't for our talk earlier I'd probably be wondering how the Hades he actually got hurt, I mean I am one of the very few who know Percy's invulnerable.

_Flashback _

_Annabeth had just stepped up to take on the Sphinx's challenge, when Percy stalked up to me, his famous crooked grin plastered on his face. I mentally jumped for joy, it was just more proof that Percy was alive and I wasn't alone. _

"_Hey Niccy." He said knowing that it would annoy me. "Come over here for a bit, my guess is that you have some questions and I know sure as hell that I do." I gulped and nodded, knowing he was going to ask about Bianca._

_I took a step away from Thalia, much to my dismay. She smiled at me her freckles and dimples highlighting her beautiful face. Damn. Get those Aphrodite thoughts out of my head! I blushed slightly and turned back to Percy. Big mistake. He had on a wide smile and looked like he was trying not to laugh, though his eyes told me he didn't really want me to fall in love. Normally any normal person would have been pissed and thought he was jealous, but I know Percy and if there was someone who knew heart break it was him._

_I walked over to where he was and sat down, noticing that his eyes trailed over slightly to Annabeth. I would've laughed but you know, got the whole dark and silent thing goin' on. Annabeth turned around, looking very uncertain. Her eyes traveled to us but they quickly found their way to Percy. I thought she liked Ian? Well better she liked some one decent, but then again Percy'll just end up breaking her heart. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled. Percy turned back to me and told me to shut up. I chuckled a little before clearing my throat._

"_Ok. First order of business: How the hell are you still alive?" He rolled his eyes and that's when I noticed they weren't sea green-blue, they were black like midnight. I gazed closer to see a faint but long scar that ran through his right eye, down his jaw, and through his neck. I lost sight of the trail at the edges of his shirt. He smirked._

"_If I didn't know you like Thalia, I'd say you were checking me out." I think it's a trait that all sons of Ol' Barnacle Beard are arrogant, though some more than others. Cough, cough Ian cough._

"_You wish." I said and he snorted._

"_Only in your dreams, Death Breath."_

"_Oh, can it fish boy." He gave a small chuckle, but quickly his eyes turned dark._

"_So how much do you know about the day I disappeared?" he asked and I looked down._

"_Only that it was M—"_

"_Don't say her name." He demanded, his voice bitter. I nodded._

"_Right. That She betrayed you and that there was a fire and your moral parents perished. Supposedly so did you." He nodded._

"_Yeah, well I don't want to go into detail about what happened just yet, but I can tell you how I'm still alive." And so he explained. All about the La Push pack, being a werewolf- shape-shifter, not aging, then suddenly aging again and then Camp._

"_I see…" I muttered. Then I told him about the Lotus Hotel, the military school, the quest, Bianca going on the quest and almost joining the hunt. And how they think she died, but I didn't believe it._

"_I believe you. Or more like I think you're right. If you had a feeling about me being alive then I have no doubt in my mind that if you think that Bianca isn't dead then she isn't dead." I smiled. It felt good to hear those words from him._

"_So what? Tell me the details on this wolf thing." I asked him and he sighed, shaking his black hair everywhere and I almost laughed remembering how the girls at camp used to go gaga over him. _

"_Well, I'm still invulnerable as you know, but silver can break skin but when only mixed with a strong poison ness substance. I lose control a lot more at full moons like; I get angrier and turn into a wolf easier. I can turn into a wolf whenever I want though. And that's about it. Oh, and there's some ancient tribal shit and I was supposed to stop aging and I did, but then I started aging for whatever weird reason again and so—"_

"_Now you're near." I finished and he nodded. Another question popped into my brain, "So wait, how old are you?"_

_He gave me a secretive smile, "15." I choked but covered it up with a grin._

"_Suck that Ian."_

_He laughed, like a real Percy laugh, not those short chuckles he only gives out now. "I'd rather he didn't…" I rolled my eyes._

"_So does your dad—?"_

"_No. At least I don't think so. Only you, Chiron, Mr. D, and I think Hera know that it's me. The monsters seem to smell the wolf scent though and it makes me wonder why Tyson or Grover haven't said anything…" I shrugged. "Oh, and also Jacob and Sam know of course."_

"_Jacob and Sam…?" _

"_Other… Werewolves. The only ones in the pack who know I'm a demigod."_

"_Even among your pack, you're still as secretive as ever." He laughed and I joined him. _

"_Habit I guess." I rolled my eyes._

"_Habit huh?"_

"_Shut up." He growled playfully._

"_Where did you say you lived again?" I asked. I think it was something like spoon or what not._

"_Washington. Forks Washington."_

_End of flashback_

It was about then that Annabeth and her pride almost got us killed. Honestly, children of Athena. As the Sphinx charged her, she stood there like a deer in headlights and Percy being Percy jumped in front of her. Whatever, it's not like he'd get hurt and what are the chances that her claws would have silver and something else on them?

Well that was a stupid assumption. Turns out you can't and shouldn't try and assume anything in the demigod world. No shit Sherlock.

So now here we are in some gods-forsaken room with an angry Sphinx on the other side trying to get Annabeth, who is currently being held down by Ian and crying. I glanced at Percy to see him unconscious after saving Annabeth's ass again with a big gash in the side of his gut. Great.

His normally tan skin was pale and his face was contorted. Grover and Tyson looked torn between being scared of him and rushing to his aid. Ian had no trouble in believing he was some sort of monster, not that he can talk of course. Thalia was next to Percy, hovering over him. Normally I would have been jealous, I mean he usually got the girls, but I'm pretty sure he and Thalia are like brother and sister. I hope.

I however, was in a state of panic. What the Hades am I supposed to do? It's obvious he doesn't want anyone to know his secret but how can I even help him without giving too much away. Percy began to stir and Annabeth squeaked. I rolled my eyes but quickly rushed over to him, almost knocking Thalia to the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly.

"Backpack…" I nodded to Thalia who rushed over to were his backpack had been discarded. She pulled out the god's food and quickly rushed back over to him only to get stopped by Ian.

"Move Steele." Thalia said through ground teeth.

"There's no way I'm letting you waste those on that… that thing! Let him die!"

"Percy's not a thing! He just can run extremely fast, Ok?"

Ian growled and rose a hand like he was going to strike her but Annabeth intervened.

"Please." She turned to Ian. "He saved my life." In his moment of distraction Thalia rushed past and handed Percy the ambrosia and nectar and handed me his backpack.

"Sam… Jake…" I nodded in understanding. I fished through his backpack and found what I was looking for. Drachma and a spray bottle.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please show me Sam and Jacob…"

"Black." Percy whispered.

"Black. Show me Sam and Jacob Black in Forks, Washington." And I threw in the drachma. The mist shimmered and everyone watched. Soon two shirtless, tan, muscular guys came into view, they looked like they were in a heated discussion.

"Umm… Sam and Jacob Black?" I asked loudly. They whipped their heads around toward the message.

"Who… Who are you?" The younger of the two asked.

"Are you two Sam and—"

"Yes. Are you friends with Perseus?" The older one asked and I nodded.

"My names Nico Di Angelo." They nodded.

"Why did you call? Why not Percy?" The younger one said again. The older one shook his head.

"There must be an important reason, Jake." So the younger one was Jacob and the older was Sam. I nodded as they both looked at me expectantly.

"You see me and my friends, Percy included, are on a quest and well, Percy got injured and—"

"Do you know of his… condition?" I nodded.

"This could be a trap—" Jacob started and I could feel my blood begin to boil. A shaky hand landed on my shoulder and I turned over to see Percy sitting up.

"It's not a trap." Percy said moving so they could see him. They gasped.

"What happened? Do you know what it is?" Sam asked and he nodded.

"Pretty sure. I think it's liquid silver mixed with Titan's blood." Everyone winced and the two on the other side paled.

"Oh dear…"

"Do you think our healing chant would work through the message?" Jacob asked and Sam looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, I mean we have to see the wound and the victim. I think it should work." Percy breathed out a sigh of relief. "So Perce, You'll need to tale off your shirt…" He nodded and slowly and painfully Percy lifted off his bloody shirt. Everyone gasped. The cut on his gut was bubbling and the skin around it was black. His blood was a blackish red color and it bubbled slightly. Quickly though Sam closed his eyes and started to whisper in old tongue. The wound began to glow and slowly got brighter. Percy closed his eyes, a relieved expression plastered on his face. The blood stopped flowing and the cut began to close up a bit. As soon as it started the glow began to fade away.

"Now before he passes out again, do you guys know were you are and what the date is, oh and get him a bandage wrap." Sam asked and momentarily I was confused.

"We're in the Labyrinth and—" Thalia spoke up and on the other side on the Iris message a door burst open, revealing a very pretty girl with long brown hair, tan skin and a very native look to her.

"Sam, Jake—" She cut off, her eyes widening when she saw the message. "Who? What? _Percy?_" she asked, her voice as sharp as knives but as light as bells. She rushed over to the mist, pushing the other two out of the way.

"Percy?" She repeated and he gave her a small smile. At first it looked like she was going to burst into tears of joy but then it quickly changed to rage.

"You dick! Where the freaking hell have you been you little ass-hole! We all thought you were dead and with Sam and Jake mopping around… When you get back I'm gonna kill you! So you better come back you little bastard!" she shouted as she tried to calm down. Percy looked at her sadly.

"Sorry Le, but I honestly don't know when I'll be back…" He trailed off, his voice soft.

"Well screw you and you're stupid attitude because you're comin' back whether I have to drag your ass home or not!" He laughed slightly.

"Thanks Le. I'll try."

She snorted. "Yeah you better try, idiot." She took a deep breath and looked up at him with big soft brown eyes. "Love you, ya know right Perce?" He nodded.

"Forever."

"Forever." She confirmed.

"Percy, It's July 16th." Jacob said and Percy paled.

"Shit." He muttered.

"Don't worry though, because you're strong and we're a pack. A family. And I don't know what the hell is gong on but I get the feeling it's not gonna be fun." Her face became playful. "So come home in one piece so I can kick you're ass all the way back to Greece." Percy laughed.

"I think I'd enjoy that."

"The butt kicking or the 'back to Greece' thing?" She asked and he shrugged, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Both. Though I think it'll be your ass that gets kicked whooped, Leah." She snarled.

"You are soo on!" The Iris message began to shimmer.

"Love you guys!" He put in and the others smiled before the line disconnected and he fell back into unconsciousness. Well at least we know he'll live.

Thalia gave a small chuckle. "I liked that girl." And I laughed, quickly followed by Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. No Ian. But, eh. Who really cares?

**What a cute filler chapter! And Percy's alive! Yay! So you guys don't have to kill me… yet. Mwahahahahahaha! Sorry if Leah is OOC because I don't have a clue what her personality actually is… so sorry. **

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	20. Chapter 20

**Im back my little readers! So first order of… something is I need a Beta! But more importantly did you guys see/read the Son of Neptune's first chapter yet? Or see the cover? So uh, yeah. I need a Beta. Oh another thing I got a message saying I cuss too much and in that chapter I totally agree. I normally do not cuss that much but I wanted to have Leah express her feelings. I mean what would you do if you thought a brother like figure of yours suddenly disappeared and then his face appeared floating around the room and he was talking about how he thought he was going to die? I'd be pissed and most likely yell a lot. But maybe that's just me.**

**Leah's POV**

After the Iris faded I sighed. The guilt was eating me up in side. But I couldn't help but smile. Percy the idiot was still alive and so was Nico it looked like. Jake and Sam were watching me closely.

"When are you going to tell him?" Jake asked, startling me. I sighed.

"If he doesn't know now… Never." I said, my voice was small and tears were pricking at my eyes.

"I know I'm younger than you as you like to remind me, you and Percy, but are you sure that's wise?" I bristled at Jake. He wouldn't understand!

"You wouldn't understand! Percy's like a brother to me! I lost him once… I can't lose him again. Besides that side of my life, no my past is over. Way over. It ended."

Sam gave me a kind fatherly smile. "My dear, no matter how hard we want to deny what we are, we can't. It's in our blood." I growled.

"Well I can pretend can't I?" Jake snarled,

"What's up? Honestly? Percy's not dead! You just saw him! So why don't you talk to him!" Jake's voice went softer. "You haven't lost him again. Not yet, not now, not ever." I shook my head.

"You still don't get it, Jake." He looked hurt but he couldn't understand. "That part of my life nearly killed me. And it's still killing me. Because he was like my brother and he didn't and doesn't remember. And it's killing me. So I'm Leah. The wolf. Not anything else."

"You loved him." Sam said. And it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Percy? No, like a brother." I didn't want to touch on _that_ subject. But Sam had other plans.

"I know that. But you loved _him_. Andrew." Just hearing his name, made me want to curl up in a ball and cry to the gods. Cry to my father. Sam held my hand but after a moment I yanked free.

"I know. But he's dead. And so is she."

"But she is y—" Jake tried but I was already leaving.

"No. I am Leah." I slammed the door and ran.

**Third Person: Sam and Jake**

"No," Sam whispered. "You are Emmanuel Grace. Daughter of Apollo."

**Percy's POV**

_Crap _I thought as I slipped back into the blackness. _July 16. _

When I woke up again. My head was throbbing and the room was filled with soft whispers. Crap. July 16. That means one month and two days till my 16th birthday. I cracked one eye open before groaning. Everyone's heads snapped over to me and soon they were all at my sides. Well except Ian but do I care? What do you think?

"Percy!" Thalia shouted before wrapping her skinny arms around me. "You're awake!"

"Yeah… But I'd like to breathe Thals." She blushed and loosened her grip but still didn't let go. Annabeth looked like she was giving Thalia the evil eye, why? I haven't got a clue.

"Glad to see you're alright." Grover started nervously. "But, um, who were those people?" I slowly sat my self up and grinned slightly.

"My brothers." Everyone gasped.

"L-like son's of—" I shook my head and gave a shaky laugh.

"No. None of us are related by blood. More like… Earthly ties. Yeah. Earthly ties." Nico snorted and if I had the strength I'd of slapped him up side the head. "We are all close. And there are a lot of us."

"Um. Perce? What do you mean 'us'?" Grover asked. I gave a small secretive smile. That caused everyone including Nico to shudder. For some, in fear, others in mystery or both. Ian scoffed after finding his voice.

"It's obvious. His monster pack. They even have that weird healing chant thing." I rolled my eyes, but I was a bit miffed.

"Yes, my demigod eating monster pack. Where we use your bones to make our bread." I said as sarcastically as I could. Ian glared and I gave a short laugh. Idiot.

"That's Giants." Thalia said jokingly.

"Exactly. I'm pretty tall, neh?" Thalia giggled. Ian was steaming though and Nico looked excited to see that. So excited he couldn't help but be part of the fun.

"Well if there's one thing for sure is that Ian's not a giant." Ian was now purple and I was laughing silently.

"I'll have you know I'm tall for my age!"

"Yeah." Thalia giggled. "Your age, 6. You're totally a Giant." This time Annabeth, whom looked like she wanted to laugh and hug me but didn't want to do anything to Ian, laughed. Ian growled whipping his head over to the blonde.

"Shut up, you." Annabeth looked miffed but Thalia beat her to it.

"Gods! You're so thick! What the hell is wrong with you? We're just joking!" Thalia was fuming and Annabeth remained expressionless.

"Well maybe you were…" Nico said slyly. But Thalia and Ian were already on their last strings and poor Nico doesn't know when to shut up.

"Shut up!" They yelled at the same time and Nico looked taken aback. Quickly enough though his face hardened. Thalia quickly realized her mistake but sadly Nico's a kid of Hades and he takes grudges far to seriously.

"Nico…" Thalia trailed off but Nico dismissed her coldly.

"What?" His voice was tart. And Thalia being Thalia wasn't going to take this well.

"What's your problem? Ok? I'm high strung at the moment so sorry, ok? Deal."

Nico gave her a cold humorless laugh. "My problem? How about my sister's dead. And it's all thanks to that dick head over there." He jerked his thumb over to Ian. "And not to mention we're stuck wondering in this gods-forsaken maze till who knows how long and my best friend is too injured to move properly. So, what are your problems?" Thalia was at a lost for words.

"I'm sorry Nico, and I know you probably don't think I know what it's like to lose a sibling but I do." Everyone including Annabeth stared at her in shock. Thalia was tearing up and sat back down close to me. "I had a brother. A little brother and he was the cutest thing. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His name was Jason. But that stupid woman who gave birth to us killed him." I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled into my side. "I miss him." Her voice cracked in the end. I buried my nose into her hair, whispering comforts. I glanced at Nico, worried he'd get jealous and do something stupid, but he just looked shocked. In fact everyone did, but no one more then Annabeth and… Ian?

"W-why didn't-t you-o s-say anything-g?" Annabeth stuttered out her eyes were wide and Ian nodded his head numbly. I narrowed my eyes at him why did he act like he suddenly cares.

Thalia laughed and it reminded me a little bit of someone who should be in the loony bin.

"There's a lot of things neither of you know about me."

"Like what?" Ian asked his expression was unreadable.

"Like I'd say." Nico though just like me was curious as to why Ian looked shocked.

"Why do you care Ian?" He blurted out. "I mean aren't you like against the whole 'caring' shtik?" Ian glared and opened his mouth to retort, but Thalia giggled and answered before he had a chance.

"Annabeth, Luke, and I found Ian when we were on the run. He was a part of our little band of runaways."

**And there we go. Sorry no action and very fillery but it need to be done. But you guys should be happy many mysteries were revealed! But here they are if you didn't catch them:**

**Percy's turning 16 in one month and two days**

**Thalia hand a little brother (though many knew that)**

**Leah isn't Leah, but Emmanuel Grace daughter of Apollo**

**And the reason why Annabeth likes Ian: He was with them when those three ran away!**

**Listening to: Oogie Boogie's Song lol.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	21. Chapter 21

**WAAH! Sorry for not updating since god knows how long! But my account wouldn't work and I had finals, I feel horrible, but my muse was close to dead for a bit not to mention I've been on vacations.**

**Oh! Nother thing: We passed 400! Thanks for the support guys!**

We were once again on our feet and running through the labyrinth after that gods-forsaken spider. Lets recap, because apparently when I was out Tyson grabbed the spider before it could get away. Annabeth was keeping her distance from Ian and was next to me, Tyson and Grover were in the lead, Ian was behind them, and then us, and Nico and Thalia took up the lead. Thalia was still quiet after her little revelation about her brother and Nico was comforting her.

Annabeth was spacing out but occasionally she would glance at me then to Ian then go back to spacing out. Her blonde curls were out of their normal ponytail and were flying out behind her. Everyone was quiet and the only noises were our quick footsteps, the quiet light sniffles from Thalia, and the faint scraping of the spider's quick movements.

Soon we caught up with the spider before it disappeared behind a big door.

"Hephestus' workshop." Annabeth breathed. I looked at everyone and we shared a mutual understanding. Tyson reached forward and opened the door.

On the inside it looked like a mechanic's dream garage. Nuff said.

Tools, scraps of metal, mechanical body parts and many others lined the walls of the cave like workplace. Everything was thrown about and disorganized. In a matter of speak it looked the same as when I was here for the first time.

The only difference was the large pieces of a sports car in the middle of the room. I couldn't tell what model it was but it was easy enough to determine it was one expensive car.

The spider crawled over to the dissembled car and went under. There was a surprised grunt and next thing a man appeared.

I've seen the god of fire before but every time his appearance catches me by surprise.

He was as the Greek stories say he was ugly. He was tall but was hutched over. His skin was pale and covered in scars, his eyes burned with fire. Not the angry fire like Ares or the warm fire like Hestia but more of a cold fire.

He was balding and the hair that was still on his very misshapen head was black and greasy. He had a long wiry beard that would on occasion spark and light a small fire that would quickly go out.

He and his clothes were covered in soot, greasy and fuel. The condition of his clothes would send Aphrodite running.

His nose was crooked, his hands were large, and he was missing one foot. It was a sort of metal peg looking thing that creaked every time he moved.

He growled, his eyes ablaze as they swept over each of us. He glared at Ian,

"You're that Poseidon brat." Ian scowled but he kept looking at Hephestus in disgust and I let a small smirk pass through. "And the rest of you I don't know—" His eyes fell on me. I narrowed my eyes and got ready to jump out of the way if he struck at me.

Let's just say that Hephestus and I don't get along. At all. Not all the time though.

"You… You look familiar." I smirked as I watched as he tried to figure me out.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Hephestus growled at me.

"Well I'll be... How in the pits of hells are you still alive?" I grinned and watched as his beard sparked even more flames.

I glanced at my comrades and Ian to see they were all staring at Hephestus and I in shock, but mainly me, all except Nico, who was smirking. Hephestus glanced over to see what I was looking at and he spluttered when he saw the son of Hades.

"You too?" Hephestus shook his head, "Heroes just don't die as easily as they used to." I bowed,

"Why thank you my lord." Hephestus and Nico snorted. Thalia, and the rest were looking even more confused.

"Whatever, is that what you kids say nowadays?" He glanced at us and Nico and I shrugged. "Right, of course you two wouldn't know. Any ways, I can only assume that ya'll are here for something. Not to visit me." I grinned and nodded.

"Dead on." Hephestus groaned. "Annabeth, why don't you tell him?" She nodded and stood right next to me, her arm brushing mine. I didn't let my expression change when I felt electricity when she touched me. Annabeth on the other hand looked at me bewildered and I knew she felt it but I acted like I didn't know.

"Right…" She slowly turned back to face Hephestus, the god for his part had his eyes narrowed at me again. "We are here to ask for your help… to find Daedalus." The god's smokey eyebrows shot up.

"Daedalus? What do you want with him? And what makes you think I know where he is?" Annabeth shrunk back in surprise.

"I'm sorry but we need to find him… our quest…" Hephestus' eyes softened but only a bit.

"What makes you think—never mind. If I… help you, do you promise to swear on the Styx you'll help me?" I looked at him, shock evident on my features.

"What do you need us to do?" Hephestus snorted, looking irritated but yet amused.

"Damn, Jackson, you never skip a beat do you?" I smirked at him. "What I need you all to do is to go to my old favorite forge." He pulled up a hologram like picture of the forge. It was in Mount Saint Helens.

"That's Mount Saint Helens!" Grover exclaimed, voicing my thoughts exactly. Hephestus nodded.

"And you said this is, er was your favorite forge? Why?" Annabeth asked, getting over her earlier case of shock.

Hephestus' eyes twinkled. "Perceptive. Tell me, who is your godly parent?" Annabeth stood a little taller and announced confidently,

"Athena." Hephestus rolled his eyes.

"Course she is… Never mind. It used to be my favorite because someone's been using it." I raised an eyebrow. "When ever I go, it hides but I can tell it's been used; the forge. I send automatons but they never come back. Not to mention—"

"Typhon is there." I finished and every one looked at me in shock. "What? It's obvious isn't it? With all the eruptions lately around the same time as the Titans rebelling." I said remembering Sam saying something about something evil resting in there.

"Yes…" Hephestus shot me a weary look. "Anyways I need someone to go up there and see what's going on. They probably won't notice you coming, you're not gods though, Perseus, they might sense you. They'll sense your power but your sent might mask it…" He started mumbling to himself.

"So then they'll sense me more right? Because as much as I hate to admit Percy being my little brother." Hephestus, Nico and I snorted but covered it up, lamely I might add, with coughs. Ian eyed us in what my guess was supposed to be a threatening way. "So because I'm more powerful—"

"Oh, hell!" Hephestus cursed. "Get over yourself boy! Besides I can guarantee that Perseus over here is much more powerful." Ian looked ready to protest.

"Are you challenging a god?" Hephestus roared and Ian backed down reluctantly. He turned to the rest of us. "So are ya'll up for it?" I grinned and Annabeth stepped forward.

"Yes."

**One last thing, I know many of you wanted to have Percy be with someone who wasn't Annabeth, but for the sake of where I want the story to go it's gonna be Percabeth. But mind all of you romance is most definitely not ay all one of the many focuses. Sorry for the disappointment and I hope you continue to read, I'd like to hope I'd not lose readers over some trivial detail as such. Sorry for the wait, it WILL be better next time.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**~Angel~**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hate myself right now; it's been a fricken month! And my poor other story Bullet Proof hasn't been updated in god-knows-how-long! So now I'm gonna list off my excuses: **

**First: my muse has been crap.**

**Second: I've been Michigan at the moment visiting family for two weeks. **

**Also for the sake of the story, Rachel won't be in this one but in the sequel, k? Sorry for the wait!**

We all trudged along the labyrinth using the directions of Hephestus' GPS thing he gave to us so we could find the way.

Ian kept trying to get a head and be next to Annabeth, but she would give him a withering look and he would back down. It was highly amusing. Especially when she would step closer to me to get away from him and he would fume.

"I'm so glad we don't have to follow a spider any more." Annabeth muttered and then shuddered. I chuckled lightly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer into my side. I wouldn't need my enhanced wolf vision to see her red face even in the dark.

"Its cool Anna, as long as you're with me, well, spiders tend to steer clear of me." _And a lot of other animals, _I added wryly. Annabeth curled up closer to me and threw her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest.

"Take that spiders!" she mumbled quietly into me and I laughed silently. I could feel her getting hotter; she must've realized the way she threw herself at me so she started to pull away a bit.

I pulled her back, "Shh, it's cool. I don't mind."

I glanced at Ian and I smirked a bit. And I thought Annabeth was red… well he was more like purple. Idiot.

"Annabeth!" A voice called. It wasn't any one on the quest though. We turned to see an IM with a picture of a distressed daughter of war there. "Annabeth!" she called again. Everyone stopped running and Annabeth pushed forward.

"What, Clarisse?"

"It's Chris!" She panted. "I woke up this morning and he was gone, like he never existed!"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, worry evident on her face. In fact everyone looked a little worried well except Nico, Ian (surprise, surprise) and I. Sorry but I didn't know the guy, but the thought unnerved me.

"His bed was completely made and known of his stuff was there. It was like he just vanished." Clarisse really didn't look like the tough daughter of Ares that had jabbed a spear into my nose. She looked like, well, how I looked when Mary went missing only to have her betray me in the end.

I prayed to the gods that this wouldn't be the same case for her. That had destroyed me and I'd hate to have to watch it happen again.

I felt Nico's gaze on me and I knew he was thinking the same thing and there was something else in his eyes… I'd have to ask him about that. Thalia moved over to him and put a comforting arm around him, o—k.

Now I need to know.

"But one last thing," I brought myself to listen to the conversation again. "There were new fresh footprints by the entrance to the Labyrinth." I hung my head, this was sounding more and more like Mary… It was evident in Clarisse's eyes that she had a thought, or more like knew, what had happened but—she didn't want to believe it.

Ian, being the insensitive jerk he is, growled, "I always knew he was a traitor. He was always friends with that Ethan guy." Clarisse looked like she would kill him but I got to him first.

Ok, not really kill him, as much as I wish, I didn't. Quickly I launched myself at my half-brother and threw my fist into his nose.

Ian screamed, yes that's right he screamed like the little girl he is, blood spurted from his nose and he fell back and hit his head on the ground. Thank gods I didn't use all my strength or I'd have a lot of explaining to do.

He kinda reminded me of Draco Malfoy, just rolling on the ground, clutching his nose and crying and screaming. As fun as it was to watch and it made Clarisse happier, that noise made me wish he were out cold or better yet, dead.

I growled at him, "You don't know he was a traitor. He could've been kidnapped." I said this but it was really only for Clarisse. I don't know why I was acting like this really, maybe it had to do with Clarisse was like a female version of my friend Jack or maybe it was that I knew what she was going through. Maybe and probably it was both.

Nico and Clarisse grinned a little and Thalia giggled but Annabeth looked horrified, Grover was expressionless and Tyson looked like I'd just kicked a puppy. Whatever, he had it coming to him.

Clarisse sniffled and I realized she had cried. Maybe not during the IM but she had been crying. It made me want to hit Ian all over again.

"We'll look for him." I told her, not facing her and staring murderously at Ian.

"What?" She asked.

"That's what you were IM-ing about right? You're a tough girl you wouldn't have IM-ed just to say he was gone.

"You'd have searched for him on your own and if you really had to, you'd ask for help but not bother a quest.

"But you want us to keep an eye open for him because he could be here." I explained. Clarisse looked baffled before putting back on her tough Ares girl look again.

"Yeah. And uh, Percy, uh, thanks." I nodded and she closed the IM. Annabeth was next to Ian but at the moment I didn't care, I needed to talk to Nico.

I walked over to him and Thalia sensing I wanted to talk to him alone backed away.

"Percy?" she called. "Nice punch." I gave her a small grin before pulling Nico off to the side.

"Nico, what's up?" He took an interest in the floor and began to shift his feet. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Ghost Face, tell me what's up."

He sighed before looking me in the eyes and I noticed his eyes were a light faded red color and the color of his eyes were darker a sheer sigh that he had been crying and he was angry. "I had a dream." Had this been any other circumstance I'd have gone all Martin Luther of him.

I prompted him on and he took a deep breath. "About Bianca." He took another shaky breath. "First, she's alive and I was right."

I gave him a knowing grin. "Never doubted you."

"Yeah, well, now I wish she was dead." I raised my eyebrows and he continued. "She's with the Titans. In the dream she was talking to Luke about an attack through the Labyrinth… on camp."

Nico looked hysterical now. "Something was off though Perce, she just didn't seem like Bianca. I mean she was Bianca but she was off… I just don't know, I thought she loved camp! And—" he took another breath. "I just don't know."

I pulled him in for a hug. "I don't know either Nico, but let's look at the possibilities here. First Nico you know you don't wish she were dead. I can see it in your eyes you're ecstatic that she's alive on the Titan's side or not. Plus you said something was off maybe she doesn't really know what's going on, she could be under some spell… Hecate's on their side, right? At least some of her kids are. Don't give up hope Nico."

Nico looked me dead in the eye and I knew I wasn't going to like what came next. "What about Mary? Do you think she was under a spell? Or that—" He stopped probably realizing what he was saying and who he was saying it to.

I gave a small sigh and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know Niccy," He scowled at his nickname.

"I really don't know. I've wondered that ever since I saw the blood on her hands. She just looked so—terrified but at the same time almost like she was at peace. Like bringing me pain brought her some sort of long awaited satisfaction but yet she was scared… like…"

"Like she couldn't believe she was doing it and that it made her feel good." Nico finished for me and I gulped but nodded. "You loved her."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's no secret."

"But what about Annabeth?" he pressed.

"I don't know Nico. I loved and I still love Mary and I died the day she betrayed me, and I don't mean the wolf thing either. I never wanted to love again but something about Annabeth wants me to change that. And then there's that pesky wolf thing and Ian…"

Nico snorted, "What about Ian? Ok, so Annabeth some how found away to like him, but when she's with you starts to act the Annabeth she used to be. Besides she likes you, I don't have to be a child of Aphrodite to know, it's just she likes Ian too and she's confused. Annabeth is understanding, I honestly don't think she'll mind the wolf thing too much."

I rolled my eyes. "Right, _too _much." He punched my shoulder lightly.

"Don't be pessimistic."

"Right, I forgot. That's your job Mr. Son of Hades." He mock bowed and I was really thankful to have Nico around. He was the little brother I'd never had. Well there was Ian and Tyson but let's not go there shall we?

"Oh, and Percy? Do you ah, think you could uh, show Thalia the wolf thing? I mean you don't have to but—"

"It's cool Nico, I was already thinking about it. And I was going to ask you what you thought later."

"Oh, that's cool then." I ruffled his hair before pulling him back over to everyone else. Nico was fixing his emo fringe… not that I can talk. Thalia walked over to him and they started talking, I heard snippets of their conservation, like 'Green Day," and 'Linkin Park', and 'Bianca'.

I had already figured Nico told Thalia about his dream. Ian was giving me the stink eye, Grover looked awkward, Annabeth looked torn, causing me to feel bad, and Tyson looked like he was going to cry, hit me with a large stick and cry again.

Great.

"Well what are we going to do? We've got to get to that forge, find Pan, find Chris, find Daedalus, and hopefully not get caught by the enemy and get lost in an ever changing maze." I asked and looked at Annabeth. This quest gets more and more complicated by the second.

"We could split up?" Thalia suggested while Annabeth was deep in thought.

"I don't know it would be dangerous…" She trailed off.

I gestured around, "_This _is dangerous. Besides it would be quicker, but what do you think?" I hated feeling like I was taking the quest away from her.

She took a deep breath, "Sure, it would be bad to split up but I guess were going to need to. Ok, who volunteers to do what?"

Grover raised his hand, "I'll find Pan."

"Ok," Annabeth nodded. "Take Tyson with you. You'll need muscle."

"I'll find Daedalus and I'll take Thalia and Percy with me." He said and Thalia nodded.

"Sure, but Ian and I need Percy with us, it being the harder part." She said and Nico gave me an apologetic look mixed with a _told you so _look. "Everyone keep an eye out for the enemy and Chris." Annabeth finished and everyone nodded but I was groaning on the inside.

Stuck with the one girl who confuses my feelings and I _and _not only that but just having to have Ian there too, with all his complaining.

Gods so help me.

**Longer filler chapter, sorry for the wait. And thanks for helping me pass 500!**

**Next order of crap: First of all those who have read my story Bullet Proof, I want you to know I'm not ending it I've just lost my muse and inspiration for the story at the moment but I know where I want the story to go. But while I have been trying to get my muse for my stories I have up I've been burst with Ideas for others so I want to give you guys some ideas on the stories and vote on a poll for which one you want me to start posting, k?**

**Awesome**

**First: The Doctor: Second Chances: Dr. Chiron Brunner is a wealthy doctor who lives in a large mansion in New York alone, but that tends to get boring so what's he do? He adopts a bunch of troubled teens… maybe he should've just gotten the puppy**

**Second (this is just a silly one: After the war with Gaia the Greeks and Romans want to celebrate with a big party. The Roman's idea of a party is much different from their fellow Greeks… Inspired by Last Friday Night. This ones stupid and I'm not sure about it but whatever.**

**Third: Rehab: Rehab who knew it could bring this group of kids with all sorts of different problems and personalities. Follow these teens as they rediscover themselves; get over their problems and fallin love. Not sure with this either because it's so much like the first option, though I think I like the first one first.**

**Forth: Kisses Like Summer Rain: All Annabeth wanted to do was to spend her summer relaxing but when Thalia has to go to Oregon for a family reunion, she drags Annabeth along. Annabeth hates it but when she meets Thalia's hot surfer cousin…**

**Fifth: Percy Jackson is a government spy that was kicked out after being framed and is now being hunted. When trying to escape he runs into a grad student named Annabeth Chase and is forced to take her with him. Can this smart girl help him clear his name?**

**And finally Sixth: Under the Moonlight: Annabeth and a couple of friends are part of a group of Vampires bent on getting rid of Werewolves and get the chance to make a group their personal slaves. Thinking they're mindless wolves they are in for a shock when they realize their 'pets' are really a bunch of good looking people. To make matters worse it appears they've fallen in love with them as well… and then there's Luke…**

**The last one was weird but it could be fun! Lets me know what you what on my poll!**

**~Peace, Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	23. Chapter 23

Thalia's POV

Nico and I set off in no real clear direction. Annabeth said to follow the architecture, when it gets older it means we were closer or something.

Whatever I was, as girly and gross this was, just glad I was with Nico. I felt bad about his sister Bianca and how she was now on the Titan's side. It reminded me of Luke… No! Bad Thalia! Don't go thinking about him and what you used to have… Stupid Luke.

We kept wandering the twists and turns of the maze in darkness and I was really happy I had Nico. You see I'm not scared of the dark, but the dark reminded me of when I was stuck as a tree.

I couldn't see or hear as a tree but I had a feeling when something big was going on, on the hill. And I could hear only the screams of demigods falling in battle while I could do nothing to help. It scared me and it made me feel pathetic and useless. I _hate _that.

Sigh, what I wouldn't give to have Percy's ipod right now…

Speaking of Percy, I have got to find out what Percy's relationship is to Nico. I mean come on! They weren't even supposed to know each other! Percy's new, Nico's not, comprende?

But no! They had to know each other _and _Percy had to know all about what the hell is going on! Urgh!

I'm so confused…

Take a deep breath Thalia, calm down. Phew, glad that's off my chest. I turned back to Nico who had a deep, thoughtful look on his face.

Hesitantly I put a hand on his shoulder, "Nico? Nic-o-roony? Death Breath?" I growled under my breath seeing as he still hadn't noticed I was freaking shaking his shoulder! "Nico! Dear gods, _Nico!" _Nope, still nothing.

I felt my lips twist up into an evil smirk as an even more evil thought came to mind. Grinning, I leaned over to Nico, who mind you, is still walking, pressing my lips on his ear a little and whispered in a low voice, "Hey, Nico… you know, I… I really need to tell you something…" I whispered. His face was still stone set but I could've sworn there was a faint coloring on his cheeks.

"And… I slept with Percy." His head snapped over to me.

"Wh—wait, what? Thalia _what?" _he growled at me but I was laughing too hard.

"Good gods, Nico," I wheezed out between my laughs. "You should've seen your face."

Nico cracked a small smile but it was quickly covered up by a frown. Now what?

Coughing as I tried to control my laughter I repositioned myself in front of the son of Hades. "Now what?"

His cheeks colored a little, "um, well… you were kidding right?"

I stared at him in shock. He _believed _me? I must be a better actor than I thought.

_Or, _a small part of my brain said. _He really likes you and was scared that he'd have to compete against one of his best friends for you. _

Shut up, I told it. Nico doesn't like me.

I was about to rub it in his pretty little emo face but I saw how serious he actually looked. Crap.

Gulping, I forced him to look me in the eye. "Nico, I was kidding."

He nodded, "Yeah, I gathered but… you don't like him do you?"

Smiling a little a decided to tease him, "Of course I like him!" Nico's face fell and I quickly added. "As a brother, gods Nico." He smiled a little and began to walk away but I stopped him. Something was still weighing on his little emo heart and I _had _to know what it was.

"It's just," Nico started to confess. "It's that, for as long as I've known Percy, which is a lot longer than you think." Cue secretive smile/smirk that made me weak at the knees but at the same time made me want to pound the kid. "Girls have always, and I mean _always _been falling for him left and right." I nodded in understanding, I mean hello? I'd have to be an idiot not to know Percy was hot and second of all look at Annabeth!

I mean sure she likes that sexist pig, Ian, but she's liked him since forever (don't ask me how it's possible) and now Percy pops up and is an extremely nice, sweet, funny, great taste in music, understanding, sexy son of Poseidon. Now Annabeth can't decide on who she likes more, and Luke? Everyone, even Percy (who never met him) and Annabeth, herself, know that she only ever loved him as a brother.

"Nico, he _is _like a brother to me, nothing more nothing less. And yeah, duh, he's hot, I'm not blind but I don't like him like that, besides Annabeth would kill me." I added under my breath but Nico heard me. "And—I like someone else."

Nico looked murderous. "Who? Thals, who is it?" I grinned and with a sudden burst of courage I kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you know." I winked before marching off leaving a dumbfounded Nico staring at my backside, and no, not my butt, you pervs.

Grover~

Tyson and I were walking around looking for anything that could lead us to Pan, besides the feeling of the wild in here.

Tyson lumbered around and I was worried he'd attack me, because you know Ian isn't here and all, or Percy, though I get the feeling he doesn't really like Percy after what happened.

It was a good punch though.

Something about Percy seemed off, I don't know but he smells. Not like hasn't showered in four years smell, but like normal demigod scent mixed with wolf. It's weird and those black eyes are unnerving.

Not to mention that scar on his back was a little disturbing, it made me wonder what happened…

He knew about the demigod thing, the war, wasn't surprised when Poseidon claimed him, Chiron and all the gods we've encountered seem to recognize him and it's leaving me epically confused.

Though I have to say he's a much better son of Poseidon than Ian… And Nico! He and Nico act like they've known each other for the past 100 years (wink, wink)!

And he's got those tattoos one of a turtle, trident, and a moon, hmm…

Tyson stiffened beside me and I looked up, pulling my self out of my thoughts and sniffed around.

Nearly peeing myself in excitement, I leaped in the air. "Do you smell that? It's the smell of enchiladas and coffee! And I can _feel _the wild!" Tyson gave me a wide grin before engulfing me in a very large, bone-crushing huge. Gasping I returned the hug before he let me go.

"Come on Goat boy!" Tyson said and bounded forward and as I ran after him I couldn't help and think that maybe Tyson wasn't so bad.

Ian (oh! That's new!)~

I really hate this guy. Everyone knows I'm the prophecy child, the chosen one! And every time I mention I'm the older sibling he gives me this smirk like he knows something I don't! Which he doesn't!

He doesn't know anything!

We had been traveling the Labyrinth for what seemed like forever, I voiced this thought numerous times and my _younger _brother just glared. Not that I'd ever tell him this but his glare is damn right scary.

After a while Annabeth, (_my _Annabeth, not Pierce or whatever his name is, she's mine) was getting tired and was leaning against my _little _brother (he's not taller than me! by much…) and he sent me another look. I really want to bash his head in.

But anyways, we decided to stop and rest, Peter or whatever said he's going to have first watch, which is fine by me.

As I fell asleep I ended up in another demigod dream. The dream was one with a beautiful girl with curly cameral hair and spring green eyes. Her skin was a creamy pale and her face was covered in freckles.

She smiled at me with a pearly white smile, and beckoned me forward, which I happily obeyed.

"Hello Ian," she said her voice was a small warm breeze, I should be poet, no, the god of poetry! After all I'm better than Apollo and better looking, and no, my brother isn't better looking than me! So what if he has abs and I don't! Wait, you didn't hear that…

She giggled and I was scared she read my mind. "Hello," I made my voice low and husky **(A/N: fail) **and she giggled again. "You're rather pretty." I added and she grinned flashing me a smile with long canines, eh, whatever she's hot.

"Why thank you Ian," She giggled again. "But I have some rather, ah, grave news."

I raised my eyebrows and she continued, "I sorry you have to be told this way but it's for the safety of your friends and that Annabelle girl." I nodded, completely enraptured by her, I didn't even bother to correct her. "Your brother, he is, ah, dangerous to put it lightly. He is a monster actually."

I knew it! "I knew it! But everyone laughed at me! That'll show them!" she gave me a sympathetic smile and put a hand on my thigh.

"I know Ian, dear, and you can protect them like the child distended for greatness you are." I nodded in agreement. "Now I can't tell you what he is, the name is so evil that some one who is pure like me, cannot say, but I will warn you: he will try to act heroic but do not believe his lies and do not trust him.

"I know you will do the right thing, my brave, handsome hero, so I need you to kill him. Do you think you can?"

I nodded. "Yes! Someone like my brother would be easy to defeat!"

She gave me a coy grin, "Yes, yes, you will do fine, or course."

"I'll kill him when I wake up and take watch, yes, I shall." But the beautiful girl shook her head. "But—" she pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"No, hero, you must wait. Wait until you arrive back at camp and during the battle of the Labyrinth, when the enemy attacks, that way everyone will see he is a monster and you are the hero." I nodded again.

"Now, brave hero, I must go, for it is your turn to take watch over your girl and brother. Heed my warning, hero, and do not kill him yet."

She started to drift away, "Wait!" I called to her. "What is your name?"

Her face twisted up into a grin, "My name? My name is Mary."

**Dun, dun, duh! And so the plot thickens~**

**Emma-Lemma-Ding-Dong**


	24. Chapter 24

Percy~

Well this couldn't get any weirder. When we were ready to get going with our journey in the morning, or what we assumed was the morning, Ian was acting… different. Like he couldn't choose between what weapons to use to kill me. Weird, right?

He also was moving around me like I was some sort of creature, which I am but not the point, it was like he knew what I was, or knew I wasn't completely a demigod. Whatever, the guy's an idiot.

Annabeth was in control of the GPS, leading us around the maze that is the Labyrinth. Ha ha, see what I did there? No? Nevermind.

In other words, I was going to explode and actually wishing for some crazy monster to come and try to eat us. Ian was whining and moaning how we're lost and his feet hurt. If this keeps up his feet wont be the only things hurting. Even Annabeth was looking a little pissed.

"Come on Annabeth, please can we stop. Come on Anna, please for me? Your charmingly handsome boyfriend—" I faked gagged and pulled out my headphones. I couldn't take this crap any more. I listened to _The Cave_ by _Mumford and Sons_ for a bit and actually made my way through the entire album _Sigh No More. _

I sighed when I came to the song_ White Blank Page, _which reminded me of well, me.

My life is so screwed up.

_Can you lie next to her?_

_And give her your heart, your heart_

_As well as your body_

_And can you lie next to her_

_And confess your love, your love_

_As well as your folly_

_And can you kneel before the king_

_And say I'm clean, I'm clean_

_But tell me now, where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_A white blank page and a swelling rage, rage_

_You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink_

_You desired my attention but denied my affections, my affections_

_So, tell me now, where was my fault?_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_Oh, tell me now, where was my fault?_

_In loving you with my whole heart_

_Ah~_

_Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

_Oh, lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life_

_ Ah~_

Maybe you don't get it, maybe you do but take it how you like. I watched as Ian touched and tried, and failed to flirt with Annabeth but left her blushing any ways. Sometimes life just sucks.

And yet—I find myself wanting Annabeth and wanting Mary. _Mary. _She was my everything and she ripped it away, just like the sing says: You did not think when you sent me to the brink.

_Someone Who Cares _by _Three Days Grace _didn't help either. Maybe I should get some more happy music…

Sometimes I wish I wasn't what I am, I wish I had died during the fire at the hands of the girl I loved. But I guess this was Fate's little way of saying: 'Hey we're not done with making your life even more miserable!' Like the fact that I just can't seem to let go of her, of my past, and of Percy Jackson: who I used to be.

I felt something brush against my arm, breaking me from my depressing thoughts. I looked down in shock to see Annabeth there, blushing and Ian glaring. I looked at her questioningly,

"What? Something on my arm?"

She shook her head, blushing even more. "No, no… sorry, I'm just gonna, ah, be over there…?" she mumbled. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders before she could get away. I reached over, put a hand under her chin and lifted her face to mine.

"What's up?" I asked and she leaned gently against me.

"Nothing," she breathed. "I just like—" she stopped herself and blushed again.

"Annabeth, what is it? You don't have to be embarrassed." She took a deep breath.

"I just like being with you." She rushed out and I smiled, it was one of the very few genuine smiles I had in a long time. I held her tighter,

"You're cute." She bit her lip, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes shone.

"Uh, thanks." Silence over took us for a little, the only noise was our footsteps and Ian muttering to himself. Freak.

"So, um, are you listening to?" she asked shyly and I grinned.

"Not country music that's for sure." She chuckled and I joined her. "_Drops of Jupiter,_ why?" she shrugged and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Nothing really, I just realized that I hardly know anything about you and a good way to find out about someone is through the music they listen to." I nodded and shyly she added, "Can I listen?"

I grinned and handed her a headphone. She nodded her head to the song for a moment,

"Who is this? I like it."

"_Train._" I answered and she nodded. "She walks like summer and talks like rain/reminds me there's a time to change." I sang for her lightly. She smiled and curled up into me.

"Favorite color?" She asked suddenly. I grinned,

"Blue. You?"

"Purple. Favorite food, not a dessert?"

"Thai food, you? Then your favorite dessert." I answered, just thinking about Thai food made my mouth water.

"I'm a hamburger girl. And I'm a chocolate ice cream-er."

"Chocolate ice cream-er?" I laughed. "I prefer vanilla, though. Hamburger? Not cheese?"

Annabeth shook her head, a light blush on her cheeks. "Nah, I'm not a big fan of cheese." I grinned,

"Same, though I have many exceptions to that rule. Favorite band?"

"_Zac Brown Band_." She gestured for me.

"Huh, you actually like a country band I like. Right now it's debatable _between Linkin Park, Green Day, _and_ Paramore _and maybe even _My Chemical Romance_."

"Is _Paramore_ the one who sang _The Only Exception_?" she asked.

"The very same."

"Yeah well this is cute, but back off Jackson, Annabeth," Ian snapped and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her over to him. "Is my girlfriend. Not yours." Then he muttered only my wolf ears could pick up. "But she's not as hot as Mary." I stiffened and in a few seconds I had him on the ground clutching his nose.

My eyes flashed dangerously, my blood cold and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up above me. I growled,

"What do you know about Mary?" He gulped, his skin ghostly white.

"Only that she's a super hot, caramel haired girl with green eyes. Hot bod." He added with a smirk. My mind went blank and I could hear the blood roar in my ears.

"Don't you _dare _talk about her. Especially like that." I snarled.

"Why?" he stuttered out. "You scared?" The guy had guts. Guts that were going to get him killed.

I dropped him and gave him in a kick in the ribs. "You don't know what you're talking about, if you know Mary; how do you know Mary? But if you know Mary all she does is make you feel important before—" I faltered. "Before she rips it all away." I whispered.

I let myself go expressionless and turned to Annabeth who was standing there with an unreadable expression.

"Let's go. The sooner we get to the forge the better." Annabeth nodded, after giving Ian a steely glare.

"Come on babe." Ian said slipping in next to her. I turned around and charged forward but you didn't need my heightened hearing to hear the slap that echoed around the walls and Ian's cry of pain.

My life sucks but sometimes it sucks for others too.

**Teaser:**

"_Chris, stop. We're not going to hurt you and we're not going to hurt Clarisse, Travis, Conner or anyone else from camp." Thalia said quietly. _

"_But—But what about the spy?" He squeaked. We shared a look, what spy?_

"_Chris, what spy?"_

_0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0_

"_The weapon, Annabeth. It's," He paused warily. "It's a scythe." _

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	25. Chapter 25

Grover~

"Come on Tyson! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" I yelled as I ran with the speed filled of coffee, enchiladas and Pan, twisting and turning in the maze before I heard the voices of two teens. I froze; it could be some of Krono's army! Tyson frozen behind me and pulled out his club and I got out my reed pipes.

"Thalia! Shut up! I can feel someone else in the shadows!" a boy's voice said and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Wait, what did he mean feel things in the shadows?

"Thalia! Nico! It's just me and Tyson!" I called and suddenly Nico and Thalia were next to us, putting away their weapons.

"Great," Thalia muttered. "None of us have done anything except run into each other." I shook my head excitedly.

"No actually—"

"Shh!" Nico growled. "I can feel someone else…" I looked at Thalia and she grinned a little. She bent over,

"Nico told me, he's a son of Hades." I stared at her bug eyed. What? Thalia grinned, "Yeah and Percy knew, I'm still trying to figure out how they knew each other and—"

"I said shut up!" Nico snapped but not before sending Thalia an apologetic look. Nico tensed before whipping around and kicking something and suddenly there was a soft moan. Everyone froze and I hoped he didn't just kick Pan.

"Wh-what? What's going on? Where am I? Why is it so dark?" A familiar voice asked. I stopped.

"Chris, Chris, is that you?" Thalia began to light the hall with a fist of lightning and there in the dark, bloodied and bruised, sat Chris Rodriguez. When he saw us he jumped back against the walls and wailed in fear.

"Stop! Please I'm sorry! Just don't hurt Clarisse! Don't kill her! Not Travis! No, not Conner! Please stop! Get away!"

"Chris, stop. We're not going to hurt you and we're not going to hurt Clarisse, Travis, Conner or anyone else from camp." Thalia said quietly.

"But—But what about the spy?" He squeaked. We shared a look, what spy?

"Chris, what spy?"

He whimpered, "Lee. Lee Fletcher." Then he passed out, blood seeping through his shirt.

Annabeth~

I had surprised myself when I went over to Percy and curled up into his side instead of Ian's, I surprised myself when I felt like defending Percy when Percy had Ian by the collar, but I really surprised myself when I felt a strange boiling feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my gut clenched when Percy talked about this Mary girl, like just her name. But when Ian talked about her like she was the most beautiful person on the freaking planet all I cared about was the fact that Percy might think the same about her.

What the hell was going on?

I know my feelings for Ian have decreased _a lot _and I know I really want to get to know Percy but could I be feeling something stronger than a crush for Percy? I mean, duh, he's good-looking, hot, _Adonis sexy, _for gods sake but he's also really sweet, funny, caring, and understanding, though he does have those moments where he looks like he might kill someone (Ian) and I have a feeling he easily could. Damn Aphrodite...

Another thing that's been bothering me is A) how the hell did a son of _Poseidon _last this long without camp especially during the second Titan war! B) He hasn't seem fazed about the whole 'one of your parents is a divine being' or about the war, it's like he knew about both of them already! And C) He knows Nico. How the hell does he know Nico? And I think he knows Nico's parent too… And I wonder who this Mary girl is and what she means to Percy…

A beeping noise broke me out of my Athenian child thoughts that sadly have all kind of been focused around Ian lately. I looked at the GPS in my hands, the screen was flashing and some words appeared, it said 'You have reached your destination!'

_Original. _I thought snidely.

I looked back over at the two sons of Poseidon. Ian was sulking, his nose still broken and blood was crusted on his face, and silently I wondered why I ever had a crush on him.

And Percy, who was looking as cool as ever, his face, was almost impassive except for the small twitch of his lips when he looked at Ian's nose. Percy's black eyes were distant… his eyes always confused me. Shouldn't they look like Ian's eyes?

_Ian's eyes have nothing compared to the eyes Percy had, after all he is my favorite son. _A strong, male voice said in my head. I stifled a gasp, Lord Poseidon? I swear I heard him chuckle in my head.

_I cannot tell you much, for Percy must be the one to tell, but I'll tell you this: Thy favorite son, the prophesied one, has finally returned to the sea. _I could feel him leave my head in a burst of sea mist.

Great another prophecy, then again I don't think this is a prophecy but more of a riddle. I thought about it, I mean Lord Poseidon just said that Percy was, still is, his favorite son so obviously the riddle is about Percy.

What does he mean the prophesied one? I mean, isn't Ian older? Or how could've Percy lived for so long not only outside of camp but as the child of the prophecy too? It's unheard of.

But then again we don't know Percy's age or birthday, and he hasn't said anything about it… I wonder if Nico knows… And Chiron, Mr. D too! Now that I think about it I bet they do know and if Percy is older than Ian, but isn't saying anything about it means Percy probably knows the prophecy—The Great Prophecy!

If it's true, which I really hope it isn't because that means that Percy will be the one to die. And Ian, he's an idiot, he doesn't even know the prophecy except from the fact that there is one and it is, er, was about him!

I thought back to what Lord Poseidon said earlier, 'has returned to the sea?' and what did he mean about Percy had had better sea green eyes than Ian? What happened to him?

I set my jaw, I'm pretty sure I knew the riddle, but I had to know what happened to Percy? About his eyes, about how he knew Nico, about who the hell is Mary, why he wasn't at camp, the prophecy, and how all of the gods we've run into know him! It also made me think back to that crazy accusation Ian made about Percy being a monster. Was it possible? But I don't think he has plans to kill us (well, maybe Ian) or attack camp…

I glared at my feet; I kept getting more questions and no answers! I hate not knowing, it's an Athena thing.

"Annabeth, hey, Anna? Any one home? _Hellloo?" _Percy asked waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped back in surprise, "The GPS is still beeping, are we there?" I nodded numbly, noticing Percy was rather close to me, like his face was a couple inches from mine. My breath hitched and my cheeks brightened in embarrassment.

"Uh, um, yeah. We are." I stuttered out feeling like an idiot. He smiled,

"Awesome, now we can figure out what the hell is going on in this forge." He said as we quickly made our way into the forge. We could still hear something working here so they hadn't noticed us yet. I waved to the sons of the sea as we maneuvered farther into the forge, stopping when we came to the base of the noise.

Telekhines, everywhere.

"Hurry up, you idiot! Or the master will kill us all!" one of them grunted. Another snarled,

"Do you want me to mess up the greatest Titan weapon ever forged? _Then_ we'd really be dead!"

The first one gave a barking laugh, "A great weapon it will be, so don't screw up but hurry up!" The other grumbled and got back to work.

I tried to get a closer look but it was too far away, even for my demigod eyes. Percy leaned over me, his arms on either side (one was on my hip) and his chest was pressed against my back. I couldn't fight the blush on my cheeks.

His lips brushed the side of my face as he gasped, his eyes wide causing my breath to hitch. I looked at him, well as best I could in the position we were in and without smashing my lips against his. Silently I noticed while his eyes were dark they weren't the onyx color like Nico's eyes, they had a sea green tint to them… Stupid ADHD.

"What?" I whispered to him. He turned his head slightly; his lips were now against my ear, causing me to shiver.

"This is bad Annabeth, really bad." His hand that was still on my hip tightened and pulled me closer to him as he said this. This boy was going to be the death of me, whether it was questions going un-answered or him just plain seducing me or maybe both, I don't know.

"The weapon, Annabeth. It's," He paused warily. "It's a scythe."

**Teaser for next time:**

"_Good riddance." He muttered. I jumped to my feet, grabbed him up by the collar and smashed my fist into his face. He fell to the ground, clutching his nose again, and stared at me in shock._

"_What's wrong with you!" I screamed. "He was your brother! You're a heartless jerk! And I loved him!" I yelled, the words escaping my lips before I could stop them. I froze, my hand flying to my mouth again and a new round of tears rushed down my face. Oh, gods, I love him._

_0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0_

_I could hear the screams of the Telekhines and another one. Before fading into the cold darkness, I realized the screaming was mine._

_0/0/0/0/0/1/4/1/2/0/0/0/0/0_

"_All hail Grover Underwood, the new Lord of the Wild."_

**So my dear, lovely readers I have a proposition for you all. You see today is my birthday I'm turning 14 and this chapter could be the first part of my present to you all.**

**Here's the dealio: If I get at least 14 reviews I'll post the next chapter later today. That cool with ya'll?**

**P.S. I'm hating this hot weather and having to play a bunch of soccer games today (and tomorrow) in it. I'm not looking forward to our last game today, only the wonderful birthday dinner for my mom, dad and I, cuz, yes, we all share the same birthday :)**

**P.S.S Listen to Panic! At the Disco, new fav band :)))**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Angel**


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously: _

"_What?" I whispered to him. He turned his head slightly; his lips were now against my ear, causing me to shiver._

"_This is bad Annabeth, really bad." His hand that was still on my hip tightened and pulled me closer to him as he said this. This boy was going to be the death of me, whether it was questions going un-answered or him just plain seducing me or maybe both, I don't know._

"_The weapon, Annabeth. It's," He paused warily. "It's a scythe." _

Now: Annabeth~

I froze. What? Oh shit, this _is_ bad.

"We've got to get out of here." I told him and he nodded moving his body away from mine, taking all the warm with him. Grrr…

We were about to get going when a bunch of Telekhines came around the corner and spotted us.

Double shit.

"Intruders! Intruders!" one of them yelled and the rest of the forge followed their line of vision to us.

"Demigods! Kill them!"

All of us shared a look before bolting. We had to get out of there _fast. _The Telekhines were starting to block the exits and Percy stopped.

"What are you doing? Move! Run!" I screamed but instead he pulled out his pen and uncapped it. A shining celestial bronze sword glimmered and I noticed it was mixed with something else.

Quickly he sprinted over to us and pushed us toward the exit. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Percy yelled as he ran his sword through one of the Telekhine's neck, but something new happened. It didn't explode into dust, instead it acted like a real wound. The head of the Telekhine flew off, blood exploded from the neck before falling to the ground dead. Slowly it began to sink into the ground, bleeding profusely.

What the…? Percy looked horrified and his eyes flashed in realization.

Percy was covered in Telekhine blood. "Go! Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"But you'll die!" I screamed in protest. Percy shook his head,

"I'll be fine, but go!" I hesitated and Ian was itching to leave, that no-good, cowardly—

In a snap decision I ran forward, grabbed the back of Percy's head, running my fingers in his hair and smashed his lips against mine. He tasted like mint and vanilla, his full lips were firmly against mine. Slowly Percy kissed back, his hands moving to my waist but before we got any farther and forgot about the task at hand, Ian grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

"Go." Percy told me. "I'll hold them off." I scowled but gave in.

"Don't die, Seaweed Brain." And with that Ian and I ran threw the exit. A large boulder rolled in the exit and I froze. How the hell was Percy going to get out and back to us? Ian grabbed my arm but I yanked free.

"Come on _bitch_! You little good-for-nothing, cheating, little slut!" He yelled and I whirled on him and slapped him again.

"We're done!" He yelled and I couldn't care, all I cared about was the fact that Percy was still in there _alone. _Facing entire army by himself.

I felt Ian grab me again, twisting me around and smashing his lips against mine. I squirmed, trying to get away and his hand grabbed my ass. Last straw.

I kicked him where the sun-don't-shine and he fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I screamed at him. He was nothing like Percy, I wondered how they were even brothers. Percy was gentle and dark while Ian was forceful and a jerk.

"What? I was just reenacting what I watched my girlfriend do with my little brother!" He yelled back. "And to think I ever thought you were hot!"

I growled, "I'm your ex-girlfriend remember? You just broke it off and I gladly agreed!"

"Do you know how many girls would kill for a chance to be with me?" Ian yelled back.

I couldn't believe all the crap coming out of his mouth. "Do you know how many girls would kill for a chance that Percy would even look at them? I don't know what I ever saw in you!" I screeched back. Ian opened his mouth to yell at me again but we were interrupted when the ground started to shake.

Both of us fell to the ground. Ian reached for my hand and I slapped it away.

We continued to crawl away from the boulder and I was cared shitless for Percy. Suddenly there was a large explosion and the ground began to crack. Ian looked confused about what was going on but I knew. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks as I looked to the boulder, praying to the gods that Percy had gotten out and was standing somehow by the boulder, perfectly fine.

But he wasn't.

A hand flew to my mouth. No! No! Percy! Oh, gods! No! Gods dammit! No! NO! I was screaming bloody murder, tears pouring down my face as the shaking subsided.

"Percy! Percy please, no!" I wailed.

"Good riddance." He muttered. I jumped to my feet, picked him up by the collar and smashed my fist into his face. He fell to the ground, clutching his nose again, and stared at me in shock.

"What's wrong with you!" I screamed. "He was your brother! You're a heartless jerk! And I loved him!" I yelled, the words escaping my lips before I could stop them. I froze, my hand flying to my mouth again and a new round of tears rushed down my face. Oh, gods, I _love _him.

Percy (Before the explosion after the kiss)~

I swung my sword over and over, killing Telekhines left and right, their vile blood splashing me. I swung again. I thought about Mary, how did Ian know her? And I thought about that kiss with Annabeth, it had felt like one of Mary's and mine's kisses before we went, ah, sour. Annabeth, gods I think I'm in love with her.

Telekhine after Telekhine they kept coming, eventually my anger peeked and I felt myself become a wolf. I could feel my face getting longer, my muscles exploding, getting bigger and I could feel the fur growing.

The Telekhines froze and I knew I was full wolf. I howled and jumped onto the Telekhines, none of them could survive because they might tell the enemy about me. I started an earthquake, a really bad idea in a volcano but my anger was at it's highest.

Soon the mountain took charge and it was becoming really hot, suddenly there was an explosion and all I remember was flying into the air, turning back into a human, and the feeling of being burned alive. I could feel it mostly on the small of my back and it quickly spread all across my body.

I could hear the screams of the Telekhines and another one. Before fading into the cold darkness, I realized the screaming was mine.

Grover~

The whole of the Labyrinth shook and everyone shared a look, hoping that Annabeth, Percy and Ian weren't in that, whatever it was. Nico paled,

"Percy's dying." He whispered and everyone froze. "He's not dead, but he's very unstable…" I could see tears forming in his eyes Thalia's hand flew to her mouth, tears running down her cheeks.

I looked at the still unconscious Chris Rodriguez, we had managed to stop the bleeding and get him to a stable state.

Thalia and Nico fell to their knees, shoulders shaking. I could feel my own tears on my cheeks and Tyson was sniffling.

_Come my champion. _A voice bleated in my head suddenly. I stood up straight.

"Pan?" I asked timidly.

"Oh, great, the goat's gone nuts." Thalia snapped.

"Yes my child." The voice said this time out loud causing all of us to freeze. Suddenly a shape stepped out from the shadows, it was some kind of tiger I had never seen before.

It opened its mouth and Pan's voice flooded out. "Follow the tiger to me, my boy. Bring your friends too." Everyone stood up, Tyson grabbed Chris and followed the tiger and soon we found our way to a beautiful waterfall. At least I thought it was beautiful until I saw all of the litter in it.

The plants were wilting, trash scattered across the ground, and I felt anger bubble up inside of me. Those damn humans!

The sense of the Wild was overpowering in this room. I looked around to see many extinct animals wandering around, weakly, like they were sick.

"Grover my boy, come and sit." Pan said and I looked up to see him sitting with a bunch of animals. His skin was pale, his hair and fur were matted and covered in dirt, he had large bags under his eyes, one of his horns was broken, there was one of those plastic things that hold sodas together stuck on one of his horns and you could see his ribs perfectly through his skin. He looked like one of those beaten dogs that were left by their owner.

I whimpered, "My Lord, what has happened to you?" I asked, falling on my knees in front of him.

"Pollution, litter, humans, my dear boy." I sniffled. "Grover's friends come join us." Timidly the others walked over.

Slowly Pan began to talk about how people were destroying the earth, how it was affecting him and the animals and why he was in hiding. When he came to the end he looked me dead in the eye,

"A couple more things, my boy." I nodded,

"Anything, Lord Pan." He smiled kindly.

"First: don't go looking for Daedalus. He's already at camp." Everyone shared a look. Seriously?

"I'm going to fade," He continued and I gasped while he raised his hand for silence. "And I want you to be my successor. I want you to become the next Lord of the Wild and to spread the word that Pan has faded completely this time."

"But you can't fade! I—We need you!"

Pan shook his head, "No you do not need _me. _You need what I do and now I'm going to fade and you're going to continue in my footsteps. Do you accept, my young satyr?"

I gulped, "I accept." He smiled and a bright green light left him and entered me. Suddenly I felt recharged, and I could hear all of the animals and wild places. I also could feel myself getting older; a small beard on my face and my horns grew to the extent of a ram's.

Pan closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"All hail Grover Underwood, the new Lord of the Wild." And with that Pan faded away leaving me in his place.

**Thanks so much everybody! Wow, I got a lot more reviews than I asked for! I love you guys to pieces! No teaser this time, cuz I'm not quite down with the next chapter yet.**

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**Emma**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey.**

**As you all have probably realized, Oregon Rain hasn't updated in a while.**

**The reason is her fanfiction account is messed up. Big time. It doesn't allow her to upload and docs.**

**So, I, Oregon's beta, Ktmollyjoy, comes in. I am basically reading over her chapters then uploading them for her.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter =))**

Thalia~

All of us stared at Grover, er, the Lord of the Wild, in shock. He turned to us and grinned,

"So, what next?"

I snorted and stood up from my bowing position, "Well, my _Lord, _we should get back to Annabeth and Percy." He nodded with a small grin.

"God travel, yes?" He grinned and I flipped him the bird. All-powerful being or not he's still Grover. He gestured for all of us to crowd around.

"Everyone grab my arms." Doing as he said, Grover began to concentrate before we were engulfed in a bright light.

I have to say it was much better than shadow traveling, or at least what Nico said it's like.

Before we knew it, we were standing next to a sobbing Annabeth, yelling at Ian and Ian looking scared shitless.

"—Thick! You're a jerk! I hate—"

Grover cleared his throat. They whipped their heads around. Annabeth's eyes widened before she bowed to Grover while Ian just stood there like an idiot, he scoffed.

"You really must be the stupidest daughter of Athena in history. Why are you bowing to the nature-freak?" Ian rolled his eyes and with a smirk, Grover let vines come up from the ground and grab him. Ian yelped and Annabeth stood up and slapped him.

She grinned, "Slapping you is too much fun."

"Come on Annabeth! I'm your handsome, totally awesome boy—"

"No. No, you're not." She said coldly, leaving us to wonder what had happened after we left. She glanced at us,

"Is that Chris?" She asked, surprised. We nodded,

"Yeah, and it turns out that Daedalus is already at camp." Nico told her and Annabeth nodded, taking it all in. "And," he asked timidly, fear evident in his eyes. "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth froze, more tears streaming down her face. She hung her head, "The volcano exploded." She whispered, her voice catching at the end.

Nico went stiff and looked extremely calm before he exploded. "How could you let that happen? He was my freaking brother! And I bet you left him in there to die! All by himself! Don't you know anything about him? Don't you know he can't stand to be alone? Don't you know anything?" He screamed, tears pouring down his pale face. Annabeth looked shocked, tears never ceasing.

"Don't you know I hate being alone?" he whispered. "He was the last of us!"

Everyone looked around in confusion. What did he mean 'last of us'?

"I lost him once. I lost them all, James, Sammy, Percy, Emmy, Andrew, Jack, Calli, Bianca," his voice caught. "And—and Mary." He snarled. "It's that bitch's fault! Everything that's happened! She killed Percy! All of them, she betrayed all of them, and Percy fricken loved her!" Nico was spitting venom. Annabeth was frozen in shock and Ian mirrored her expression.

"You," Annabeth swallowed. "You knew Mary?" She asked, her voice shaking. It was then I realized that Annabeth had fallen in love with Percy. Nico glared,

"Of course. Mary Flowers. Damn daughter of Demeter. Traitor for the Titan army." It wasn't until after he said this that Nico seemed to have realized all of what he said.

Ian glared, "That's not true. Mary is working for the gods."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "How would you know?"

Ian shuffled his feet, suddenly nervous. "She came to me in a dream." Nico barked out a laugh.

"And so now she's suddenly on the gods side? Right and Sammy hated pink." Sarcasm dripped from his words. I don't know who this 'Sammy' is but obviously she liked pink.

Suddenly I realized that I _thought _I knew Nico well, but in reality I don't know anything about him. Or Percy.

I cringed thinking of the lost son of Poseidon. Oh, gods Percy, why did he have to die—wait. Didn't Nico say he's dy_ing_…?

I whirled on Nico who was joining Annabeth in a screaming match at Ian.

"Nico!" I shouted and grabbed his arm. "Nico, didn't you say that Percy was _dying _not _dead_?" I asked him and he froze, getting a thoughtful look in his eyes.

He snapped his fingers. "That's right!" he shouted, making Annabeth jump.

"What?" she asked harshly. I cringed realizing she probably just realized how little she knew about Percy's past or life. We're on the same boat sister.

"Percy's not dead. He's dying…" Nico said quietly, his voice had gone hollow. Annabeth's smile would've put Apollo's to shame. Her face was still a little flushed from her yelling and crying but other than that she looked radiant. "But…" Nico added getting his voice back to normal. Annabeth's eyes wavered and I felt like hitting Nico, no, Ian, but then again, what else is new?

"I can't tell anymore…" Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Wait, how would you know if he was dead or not?"

Nico and I shared a quick look.

"Because," he sighed. "I'm a son of Hades." Annabeth looked pale and Ian looked horrified. Nico shuffled his feet and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"B-bu-but. You—you can't right? I mean the great prophecy—" Ian was in shock and was muttering to himself. Annabeth glared at him,

"Well you're proof of it being broken before aren't you?" She snarled and he gulped. Chris stirred for a moment,

"Don't hurt Clarisse…" Everyone jumped. I looked at Annabeth and we shared a knowing look. Her expression was full of pain and anger but she knew it was the right thing.

"We've got to get back to camp." Her voice caught at the end and a small tear slipped down her cheek. Tyson's grip on Chris tightened and Ian shifted his feet awkwardly. At least he didn't open his mouth.

Grover nodded and asked for all of us to grab onto him. Following his instructions without any protests from Ian (well he started to but I glared at him).

In a flash of blinding light we were off and back home.

_O/H/W/E/L/L/O/H/W/E/L/L_

I felt impossibly light. I could feel wing rushing through my hair, whipping it around my face like tiny whips.

I felt this stinging burn feeling all over my body, like after you burn yourself…

Gasping, I tossed my head up (with some difficulty) and noticed I was surrounded by blue. I twisted my body and forced my self to remain calm. It was kinda hard when I had just been on fire, unconscious and falling from hundreds of thousands of meters in the air. Not to mention I was in the air, WAY up in Ol' Uncle Zeus' domain. Talk about a bad way to wake up.

I could see the ocean below me and I prayed for all I was worth to any god that would listen, heck ANY god, Greek or not, would be fan-freaking-tastic, that my 'son of the Sea god' powers and blessings would come into some serious play. Even that blessing from our friend in the sky would help with stopping him from blowing me straight out of the sky before I hit the water would be great too.

I could see black dots swim in my vision and I started to feel light headed.

I could feel myself getting faster, faster, _faster, _as I rushed with the wind to the ocean waves. My eyes closed and I didn't know if I was passing out, out of fear or the fact that I felt like a burnt fish stick OR I was dying. Whatever it was, I was grateful for, I do _not _want to be conscious when (IF) I go splat.

Finally giving into the dark waves that crashed around my vision, I finally slipped away feeling only the powerful rush of my crash in the back of my mind. _Annabeth… _

_G/U/E/S/S/I/'/L/L/S/E/E/Y/O/U/I/N/H/E/L/L_

Percy weakly opened his eyes, the sunlight blinding him. His eyes fluttered and he tried to move. _Am I dead? _

He tried to open his mouth but a soft finger was placed on his lips, shushing him.

"Shh, Hero. Shh, Pup. You're safe." A soft, melodic voice said overhead. A female's voice. Percy's eyes fluttered again to see soft caramel hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling at him and before he could do anything darkness consumed him again. The last thing he heard was the soft whisper of the girl,

"Hello again Hero. Hello again…"

_T/I/L/L/H/E/A/V/E/N/C/A/L/L/S/,/K/E/E/P/H/O/L/D/I/N/G/O/N_

**You all have permission to scream yell and cuss me out for my horrible updating skills. But please, PLEASE remember that I do have a life, and I do go to school and soccer practice, and I well, have been writing all sorts of one-shots for all sorts of things Percy Jackson and I'm not really sure if I want to post them… I'm thinking of making a little collection of one-shots for all the Percy Jackson characters and pairings I like/ship. It's called 'The Start of Something New'. Anywho's I'll try and update faster but no promises.**

**Here's a contest for you guys: Can you guess what that song is and who it's by (I'll take both band names)? Personally I think those lyrics are fitting for this chapter's line breaks. **

**Heads up, do any of you know what I'm talking about when you slip back into something you used to adore when you were younger then you just left it, not disliking it but not caring for it either but then suddenly, BOOM you're in love with it all over again? Yeah well, that's me and Sonic the Hedgehog, I get like this even once and a blue moon but it happens. Just thought I'd shared cause I love my childhood favs **

**Last thing: Tell what you think about the Son of Neptune. I love that book and I need some serious debates goin' on.**

**Alright guys, I'm gonna try harder with this story and all my others. So later the New Girl's on so, comedy night calls **

**~Peace Love and Percy~**

**~Angel~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for not updating quickly again…. Opps. And for all who knew what song that was Congratz! Actually I was surprised at how many people actually knew what song it was and who it was by. Oh Well, Oh Well by Mayday Parade. I was also surprised no one said Go Radio…. Oh well… **

**Another thing: Was any one else depressed during the American Music Awards for A) One Republic can't sing? And B) There was nothing other than four big country stars, three Alt/pop bands and pop icons? No rock? It stung. **

**Other thing to show my forever growing love, respect, inspiration, and loyalty to My Chemical Romance, my by far favorite band, I've changed my name, for most likely the last time :) ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade :D I lovz itz. **

**So I'm doing everything in my power to get my inspiration on over-drive-explosion- mode and what better way then to listen to My Chemical Romance, obsess over Gerard Way (his voice, his hair, the works), and read his quotes, because the guy has got some seriously deep things to say and the not so deep, like for example "I'm not wearing any underwear." Say it with pride Gerard, say it with pride.**

**On to the story, right?**

_Quote:_

"_There will always be something to fight against. So we always fight." _

_Previously:_

"_Shh, Hero. Shh, Pup. You're safe." A soft, melodic voice said overhead. A female's voice. Percy's eyes fluttered again to see soft caramel hair and bright blue eyes. She was smiling at him and before he could do anything darkness consumed him again. The last thing he heard was the soft whisper of the girl,_

"_Hello again Hero. Hello again…"_

Now:

_Fire, fire everywhere, burning and destroying everything. _

_Camp was in flames, campers, satyrs, and nature spirits ran as fast as they could from the burning buildings. Kronos and his army were at the border and were laughing. Fellow demigods held their sides as they watched old siblings and cabin mates fall to the hungry flames._

_Charred bodies fell to the floor, some glared defiantly at Kronos and hatefully at teenagers they used to trust and call family while others begged for mercy and pleaded for their life. _

_A little blonde girl with bright gray eyes was covered in blood and caked with dirt. She couldn't have been older than 8, but she clawed at the ground, half dragging her mangled body to Kronos, rage and desire fueling her. One arm was shredded and the limp flesh dragged in the dirt, a large cut slid across her face causing blood to cover the right side of her face and the skin around the gash was green. The tips of her fingers were bleeding as she continued to rub the skin to the bone, she gritted her teeth, occasionally licking her split lip. _

_Kronos silenced his troops with a flick of his wrist. "What do we have here?" His voice was cold and amused. "Another come to beg for her pathetic life?" Demigods and monsters gave a roar of laughter before Kronos continued. "Well? Beg? I want to see you on your knees, I want to see you cry and scream for mercy. Go on do it." He snarled, spitting in her face. She glared at him in a final burst of strength lifted up a fallen dagger with a shaky hand with the flesh falling away. She threw it. _

_It sailed passed Kronos and she collapsed in the dirt, her breath was ragged as her lungs tried to get oxygen, the light was slowly leaving her eyes, her heart slowed, the pain began to numb, darkness flooded her vision but she refuse to die just yet. So she waited until she heard the satisfying _thump _as the dagger met it's mark, sliding into the chest of the demigod the young daughter of Athena hated most and the enemy hit the floor. _

_She smiled softly, and listened as the final sounds of the battle, the screams, the laughs, the crackling fire, the clanging of swords, the thumps as bodies hit the floor, the ragged gasps, and the begging for mercy slowly left the young girl. White noise slowly trickled away from her as the darkness clouded her sight and began to pull her in until all that was left was a faint dull buzzing noise. But soon even that was gone and she collapsed entirely in the darkness._

Percy shot up from the dream. That had been someone's sister… someone important… He shuddered as the wind surged around his naked torso but he knew it wasn't the wind, the wind was actually quite warm. He had felt the hate, rage, and desire to kill from the little girl like it was himself. He felt her pain, the mental, the emotional, and the physical pain.

He wanted to gut Kronos but he knew that the little girl wanted someone else. She wanted the one person she loved most, the one person she hated most.

He knew exactly what that was like. He knew what it was like to want to be the one to bring that person down, to take the light from their eyes, the breath from their lungs, the life from their body but at the same time cry, scream, and curse the heavens for letting it come to that, for taking her away from him. He wanted to plunge the sword into his own chest, take her hand, and stare into her eyes as the breath left his lungs. He wanted to sing to her one last time, hold her close in the pool of blood. He wanted to kiss her blue lips, tasting the blood on them and know that was her blood. He wanted her to know just how much she meant to him, he wanted her to know how hard he tried, he wanted everyone to know just how much she meant, how much their loves means as their bodies grew cold. He'd hold her in that pool of blood and sing, cry, and whisper love in her ear.

Green eyes like the spring meadows that used to spread all around Camp Half-Blood, dirty blonde hair that fell in ringlets, in princess curls… wait, Mary didn't have princess curls, her hair was straight as a pin…

Percy clutched his head as visions of curly blonde hair pulled up in messy ponytails, ridiculous nicknames, stormy grey eyes, light tan skin, thin red lips, a bronze dagger, the labyrinth, her lips crushed against his, her fingers twisted in his hair, even in battle armor she looked breath taking and dangerous…

Who was she?

And did she make him rethink his love for Mary? Oh how he hated Mary, but he loved her just as much, but… who was this other girl?

His head hurt and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Don't strain yourself." A sound voice told him in partial amusement and partially scolding. He was frozen. Percy never thought he'd hear her voice again. He must've said that out loud because she giggled.

"It is I, Percy. Turn around please hero." Percy eagerly obliged. He grinned. "It's been far too long, Calli." She giggled again.

"All too true Percy, but I sense you must get back to sleep." The raven-haired demigod winced. She sighed sympathetically. "I could feel your unease and the raw emotion in your dreams, Percy, but I'm still an Oracle, and you need to sleep. These dreams are important."

He sighed, knowing better than to argue with the Oracle, if the Fates wanted to show you something, they were going to show it to you. Percy lay back down on the bed, but then he turned to her.

"You'll still be here when I wake, right?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, hero. Now, sleep."

_He was in combat with another demigod, though it wasn't him. It was a 17-year-old son of Hephestus. Percy didn't know his name but he continued to watch through his eyes, feel his pains, and copy his movements. _

_The Titan demigod looked worse for wear. It looked like she had been run over with a truck multiple times than they trued to fuse her DNA with a monster's, or more likely Medusa or a Gorgon's, blood. Snakes popped up from her green skin in random places, scale patches were all up her arms and legs, and she had no nose. _

_The son of Hephestus was pained, there was an arrow in his right shoulder, one of his legs was broken and was limp at his side, making it extremely problematic for standing and fighting. But he pressed on even though his heart screamed at him to not hurt her. Percy's heart ached as he watched through the son of Hephestus as she battled against the one girl he looked to like a little sister. A young daughter of Demeter. _

"_Cassie, please stop? Please, we don't have to fight." He pleaded with the younger girl. She hissed at him a half-formed forked tongue slithered out of her mouth._

"_Ssshut up." She hissed again. _

"_Please," he begged. She swung her sword and cut his already broken leg. He didn't show any signs of pain. "Cassie, look at what they've done to you. Why do you fight for them?"_

"_I fight," she snarled. "Becaussse I am not weak. I do not lisssten to the godsss. I am ssstrong, I fight them becaussse I can. I fight for the Titansss. They have ssshown me power and a new age. A golden age."_

"_But is that what you want?" he pressed, dodging each of her desperate blows. "Because the Cassie I knew never wanted that. She just wanted to be loved and cared for. Tell me do the Titan love and care for you?"_

"_Ssshut up! That Cassssie was weak!"_

"_But maybe not. Tell me Cass, do they love you?"_

"_Ssshut up."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Sshut up!"_

"_Fuck, Cass, tell me!"_

"_SSSHUT UP!" she screamed. She swung the sword up dangerously high but the son of Hephestus intercepted and swiped the weapon out of her hands. It clattered to the floor and Cassie fell with it. Her body shook and trembled._

"_For Kronosss." She hissed. She was broken. The son of Hephestus fell to her side._

"_Oh, Cass," he stroked her cheek and ran his fingers though her blood matter hair. "Oh, Cass come back to me. Come back to me."_

"_For Kronosss."_

"_What did they do to you? Oh, Cass what have they done?" _

"_Sssnakesss. Lotsss and lotsss of sssnakesss. They tell me thingsss, they sssay Kronosss isss the way. I lissstened to them." She whispered, her tongue slipped out of her lips every time she hissed._

"_Not any more, Cass, no, Kronos is no more, he'll never hurt you, not again."_

_She stared up into his eyes; her large green eyes were wide and unblinking. "No." she whispered. Suddenly pain burst into his arm and he turned to see her tiny hands wrapped around the hilt of dagger that was now currently in his arm, right below the arrow. _

"_Kronosss mussst win." She snarled and yanked the dagger out of his arm, positioning to strike again. In a moment of self-defense and a moment that would haunt the son of Hephestus to the end of his days, he thrust his sword into her chest. _

_She coughed out some blood as he stared in horror. What had he done? "Oh." She hissed softly. Her eyes were clear and bright like she had woken up from a deep sleep filled with nightmares. "You ssstabbed me."_

"_I'm so sorry Cass, oh, Cass, what have I done?" she placed a tiny hand on his large callused one. _

"_Not your fault." She rasped, a small smile spread across her freckled face. "All mine. Forever mine. I'm damned, Charlie, I'm damned." He didn't mind in the slightest as she used the nickname. Tears dripped from his eyes and landed softly on her face. The washed away the blood and dirt and she began to cry as well._

"_I'll miss you, Mr. Scary Big Man." She giggled tired._

"_I'll miss you too Ms. Tiny Flower Girl." He told her, still stroking her face tenderly. She giggled again._

"_Sing me a lullaby? They help me sleep."_

"_Cass you know I can't sing worth shit." _

"_Sing please." She didn't even have to ask he would've done it anyways. Percy started to slip away from the dream, the cracking and off-tone singing voice of the son of Hephestus and the soft tears hitting the girls tortured skin was the last he heard._

Calli was there when he woke, pressing a cold washcloth to his forehead. "Good morning, er, evening sleeping beauty." Percy groaned and she laughed. "No, seriously you look like crap."

"I feel like crap." He admitted. "I'm really hating these dreams." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I know you are. I can hear you scream and cry out, you thrash around in your bed, heck you've even cried at points." If she expected some witty retort she didn't get one.

"I'd be surprised if I didn't, the heartbreak on the battle field is horrible. So many dead, so many wronged, so many lost. Cal, I hate this."

"I know I know and I'm sorry."

"Cal, do you know a blonde haired girl? With bright grey eyes and light tanned skin? Whenever I think of Mary and how much I hate and love her, this other girl pops into my head. I think her name is Annabeth but I'm not sure… I think she's a daughter of Athena too." He told her softly. "And I think I love her.'

Calli smiled at her friend. "You do. You love her just as much as Mary, if not more."

"Cal, I've been meaning to ask you this, but why am I here? Where is here? And how long have I been out?"

She smiled, "You're at an island. It's like Calypso's island, like you're familiar with." Percy blushed. "But more like in a tare in the fabric of the universe."

He blinked. "Come again?"

"This island is outside of space and time, it's a safe place created out of your imagination and the will of the Fates." She explained. "So where it is? It's anywhere and everywhere but yet at the same time it's not."

"It's a good thing I've watched my share of Syfi movies, because that sorta kinda made sense in a weird WTF way."

"And horror movies." She added. Percy laughed,

"No, I've watched enough horror movies for half of the world's history population." She grinned before clearing her throat.

"And you've been here for at least three weeks." Percy paled.

"What? But there's a war and Camp is under attack and—" she placed a finger to his lips, forcing him to stop trying to get up.

"I'm sorry but there is on one dream." He grimaced. "Don't worry, tis not as bad as the last ones."

He nodded and leaned back into the bed. "Cal? Do you still think of Mary?"

"Percy there isn't a day that goes by that I wonder about my old friend." Calli shook her head. "Sleep Percy. I'll see you later."

_The remains of Camp were scattered around the ash-covered grounds, the last of the fires were dying out. Kronos and his army had been driven away. In the center of the Camp were the survivors, who were all, staring at the teen in the center._

_Ian was talking to crowd, gesturing to the teen covered in blood. The demigods looked shaken and stared at the teen fearfully. _

_The teen looked around, his eyes searching desperately for one of his friends to speak up and against the coward son of Poseidon, but they wouldn't meet his eyes. _

_He looked at the blonde girl he had come to love, pleading with his eyes. Didn't she love him?_

"_He's a monster!"_

_The wind picked up, causing the ash to stir and the scene changed before Percy could figure out what was going on, even though he had a pretty good idea._

_A young girl who looked twelve stood before Percy, a bow in her hand, eyes like the stars and moon and long auburn hair. He bowed,_

"_Lady Artemis." She smiled warmly at the son of Poseidon._

"_Hello again Percy, It's been awhile." He nodded._

"_Yes well I had to take a leave…"_

"_For 100 hundred years? And yet you don't look a day over sixteen." He grinned at her._

"_Actually a day before sixteen is more like it." She laughed. _

"_Yes, yes." She cleared her throat. "As you know I am the goddess of the moon and anything related to it, for the most part anyways." Percy stared ay her. "I know about the Pack, Perseus and your condition."_

"_I figured you would." He admitted. "After all, you still are my patron goddess."_

_She smiled, "Yes. But down to business. Percy you know there is a war, er battle going on at your camp, right?" He nodded so she continued. _

"_And you're fully healed… It's time you went back." Percy nodded again._

"_Of course."_

_A bright ball of light exploded from behind Artemis. "Use this, young hero, to get back to your friends, protect them and fight your strongest. They are losing but you can win this battle for them. Use your gift." She explained. "But Percy… times are going to hard and I want you to know that the moon and stars will always guide you."_

"_Go hero. Go and make me proud."_

"_Thank you my Lady." He told her before stepping into the light and let it consume him. _

"_Be strong young pup. Be strong." Artemis' voice sounded in his head._


	29. Chapter 29

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you've lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins..._

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own?_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire?_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins..._

**(21 Guns. Green Day)**

Darkness swirled all around him, cold air whipped across his skin like angry claws. Percy wanted to scream, but as he opened his mouth his throat constricted and clenched leaving him voiceless. He reached his hands up to claw at his throat, willing it, begging it to ease so he could let his scream pierce through the howling winds and suffocating darkness. He needed a reassurance that he was indeed still alive.

It was silly really, his need to prove to himself that was still alive. He knew Artemis hadn't killed him, he knew she had transported him away from his little time haven. He knew he was alive. But in the moment, panic had set in and he wondered for the second time in his whole life, the first being when he had woken up after the change, if he was even really alive. Maybe he was just a ghost and maybe it was just his imagination that people, demigods and monsters and gods could see him. Maybe his soul was too far scattered, far too faded to have even made it to the Underworld, forcing him into a deep slumber where his mind had nothing to do but make up a new story. And now maybe he was waking up into the forever darkness, forced to watch as he just floated away, never to return to the fake world of his mind's creation. Maybe he was just nothing.

But as quick as the darkness came, as quick as his thoughts had bubbled to the surface of his wondering, it was gone and replaced by a bright light. And suddenly he wasn't floating any more, no, something solid was beneath him. The ground, he could feel the ground under his Nike's. He let a dragged out sigh of relief escape his blue lips and his pulse began to slow. Percy noticed that sound had once again slipped through his throat and out of his mouth. His tongue and mouth felt dry, his throat was hoarse (maybe he HAD been screaming), and his palms were covered in blood and sweat. He must've dug his nails, or claws, into his flesh in the moment of panic.

The light quickly slipped away and Percy instinctively raised his arms over his eyes to block the sharp rays of the sun. Color began to swirl around him. Greens, light and dark, blues, of skies and oceans, and golds like sand and sun. The world flooded his weakened vision like an ambush of wolves on an unsuspecting prey. He welcomed the world though, just as he might welcome death one day soon, the prophecy and all, and he liked the way the mention of wolves, his family left a warm, burning feeling in his chest.

He could see clearly now that was indeed in the woods over looking the ocean at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was baring down on him, like Apollo was trying to get him to wake up and get his ass moving. The sharp, crisp smell of the ocean flooded his nose and let in a deep breath. He didn't know when he was going to be by the ocean next, if ever. He reached down and picked up a handful of sand before letting the tiny grains fall through his fingers. An hourglass he supposed. And he didn't have much time.

The buzz in his ears was beginning to fade only to be replaced by the soft waves against the sand and quiet rustle of leaves and branches in the trees. He could hear the voices of campers, they appeared to yelling, shouting, screaming, and crying. He directed his hearing back in the direction of Camp. The sound of swords clanging together, the sound of flesh being torn, the blood hitting the ground like the rain he knew back in Washington, the sound of arrows hitting their mark and the bodies hitting the floor. Monsters roared, and demigods either screamed curses, cried in horror, or sobbed, but he could hear human laughter as well indication that Kronos had demigod help as well. The bastard.

He turned and ran to the direct of the fight, the center of all the blood and angst. The metallic stench of blood invaded his wolf-like smell along with something else. He could hear flames crackle and he could smell the smoke swirling with the oder of burned flesh. The Camp was on fire.

He ran faster, all of his muscles, human, demigod, and wolf all working together to pull his through the forest and into the clearing as fast, faster even, than a speeding silver bullet. He had one mission: kill.

The Camp was a sight from his worst, Tartarus-induced, night-terrors. The over-powering stench of blood, death, and burning flesh would cause any normal human to run away and throw up until their in-sides came up too. He noticed Clarisse, the daughter of Ares who threatened to skin him alive when he first arrived at Camp for the first time in 100 years. She was fighting viciously against two demigod boys who could have children of Ares as well. Percy noticed, to hi shock that she had light, barely noticeable to the human eye, tears leaking down her face and he knew that these boys were her brothers.

She caught his eye in one moment, almost freezing in shock, before regaining her composure and giving him a nod. He returned it before heading out into the battle on his own. In the center he could see Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth, oh gods, Annabeth, fighting back to back against the army of bloodlust driven monsters. Not much unlike himself.

Thalia and Nico were fighting a female demigod with long black hair and red eyes like some of the hell fire from the Underworld. He could see Nico trying to reason with her, tears plastering his pale face and as called to the demigod. Percy realized in horror that the demigod was indeed Nico's beloved sister, Bianca. Percy was frozen as his little sister attempted to strike down her brother and Thalia. But he was knocked out of his horror when he noticed Ian.

Ian was sneaking up behind Annabeth with a dagger. She was unsuspecting to the danger her boyfriend was inflicting, and focused on the monsters in front of her. Anger bubbled and threatened to explode all over his body. He began to shake and before he could remind himself of the consequences, his whole body rippled and ripped from the shape of a young teen to a powerful, large, kill machine. He leapt at Ian, an ferocious, thunder-like roar ripped from his throat and echoed across the battle field. Everyone in the Camp froze to see what had caused such a noise.

Annabeth froze as the giant, midnight wolf leapt forward, claws like daggers and gnashing teeth ready to rip her throat out. She knew she was done for. She prided herself on her battle skills and strategy, her quick wits and escape plans, however, she hadn't noticed the beast before and it was already midair and position against her, it's massive weight carrying it at her faster than she could sprint. Despite the prospect of her impending doom, Annabeth almost welcomed death, especially in the form of such a beast. At least she would be with Percy. Percy... The wolf had eyes just like Percy's...

The wolf however appeared to not be interested in her at all, as it sailed over head. Annabeth knew such a wild, smart creature would not have just missed her, it hadn't planned on hitting her from the start. She ducked just for good measure as it tore through the air and hit something behind her. She wondered if maybe this wolf was actually on their side, that their had been some monster behind her she hadn't been aware of and that the wolf had just saved her life.

But as she turned around, she stood frozen in horror as the wolf's razor teeth easily slid into Ian's shoulder like a knife through butter. The son of Poseidon screamed in pain, a silver and bronze dagger slipped out of his hands as the beast picked him up and shook him. Annabeth could see his eyes rolling into his head and as his blood drenched the ground and the wolf's mouth. The blood seemed to excite the wolf as it shook him harder before tossing him on to the ground, ready to attack again.

Annabeth might not like the son of Poseidon but she knew that she had to save him, she had to prevent at least one casualty today. She let out a battle screech and launched herself at the wolf, right as the beast picked up Ian again, this time by his other shoulder. The wolf seemed to freeze, it's deep ocean eyes training on to her and she faltered. Those were Percy's eyes...

She gulped back her tears and let her anger at his death come through. How dare this wolf posses his eyes, so perfectly, so innocently and try and use them against her? She launched her dagger into the wolf's neck.

The wolf immediately dropped Ian, leaving him there to bleed on to the ground as Will Solace, a brave soul, stepped forward and quickly retrieved him without the wolf noticing. The wolf roared in pain and whirled on her. Hate, betrayal, disgust, and oddly enough love flashed in it's eyes making the beast appear all too human like. All too Percy like.

The hate and betrayal burned the brightest in it's eyes and suddenly Annabeth couldn't move. She could see Percy in those eyes and she felt her heartbreak. But her survival instincts told her to strike again. So she raised her dagger, knowing that her best chance was to take out one of it's eyes. She could hear Nico in the background calling out to her. She wasn't sure about what it was about, all that she knew is that he sounded horrified, panicked and broken.

The wolf snarled at her, crouching low, it's eyes trained on her and only her, but she could tell by the way it's ears flickered and it's nostrils flared, the beast would know it if someone was sneaking up behind it. She couldn't let the wolf have the first move, a blow delivered by such a powerful and lethal beast would easily kill her, even if she managed to strike it's eye with her blade.

So she launched herself again at the midnight creature, ignoring Nico's desperate wails, and thrust her dagger with all of her strength towards it's right eye. The wolf had little time to react as her knife descended. It launched up, it's mouth opened wide, it's teeth baring ready to tear her face clean off. But she caught sight of those eyes again. Clouded by hate and anger, they swirled like angry waves that threatened to pull her in and drown her, but she could see the hurt and what looked like the dislike at having to attack her. She knew that she'd never want Percy to look at her like that, so in a moment of weakness she did the one thing you should never do in a fight: close your eyes.

But judging from the lack of pain on her face and neck and from the sickening squish of her blade hitting it's mark and the wolf's cries of pain, she knew she had done it. The wolf's blood splattered her face and she forced open her eyes to see blood dripping from her hands and dagger. The wolf was twisting on the ground in crumpled heap, blood covered it's face as it's roars became less and less animalistic and more... human.

Annabeth could feel her heart pounding, her breath coming out in ragged puffs. She could hear Thalia's panicked screams and turned to see for a moment that Nico had collapsed on the ground. The female demigod they had been fighting looked stricken, her horror-filled gaze flickered between Nico and the wolf before she collapsed as well.

Thalia looked up and met Annabeth's eyes, expecting her to smile, she could the monsters retreating, the battle was over, but Thalia glared at Annabeth, hate burned angry holes into Annabeth's mind so forcefully that she tumbled. What was going on? The crowd gasped in horror and Annabeth turned her line of sight back to the wolf. Tears burst into her eyes and a horrible sinking feeling set in.

Instead of seeing a wolf laying on the ground, instead was a raven haired teen, snarling and clutching his right eye. It was Percy.

Ian burst through the crowd, stumbling and his eyes threatened to droop. He was sickly pale from the blood lose but somehow managed to get up. He looked horrible but the sick grin that covered his lips caused her to take a step back.

"I told you!" He called out to the crowd of horrified campers. Annabeth glanced around for Thalia only to find her leaving the crowd with Nico and the girl over her shoulders, as she stumbled to get them to an Apollo kid.

"I told you he was a monster! A traitor!" Ian crackled. "Now you see, he tried to kill me! He tried to kill Annabeth!" Annabeth was frozen in horror. It really was Percy. She had stabbed Percy twice, she had almost killed him. He almost killed her. Now she understood the wolf's, Percy's, reluctance to attack her. She stumbled backwards until she hit the ground.

Percy started to get up, his face and hands covered in blood. Ian struck out at him with his blade cutting across Percy shoulder but Percy didn't fall down. He snarled at Ian.

The sound of hooves arrived soon after and the Camp turned to find Chiron, looking shaken and stricken.

"He's a monster! He's a traitor!" Ian continued to shout and the whole of the Camp quickly joined in, brandishing weapons and hurtling insults at the son of Poseidon. Chiron tried to call for order up the Camp was in an uproar and judging from the scene around him Percy had done something BAD.

"What is going on?" Chiron boomed. Ian turned to face the centaur,

"Don't you see Chiron? Percy, my dear brother, is a werewolf and he tried to kill me! He tried to kill Annabeth!" Chiron didn't want to believe it but he could see the evidence as clear as day.

Percy snarled. "There's more to it you fucker!" The crowd screeched in outrage and threatened to close in on the young werewolf. "You tried to kill Annabeth! I saw you! Why else do you think I would attack someone on my own side, despite how much I dislike you?"

But the crowd won't hear any of it, shouting names and curses at him. Percy turned to face Chiron, desperation evident in his features, his one eye was wide and pleading. But Chiron only turned away. Percy couldn't believe it. His mentor, his father was rejecting him. Percy glanced over to see Annabeth staring at Percy in horror and his gut twisted. He really was a monster.

He couldn't find Nico, Bianca, or Thalia.

Monster...

Percy straightened his back, his bangs shadowed his face and his features darkened. He clenched his hands into fists after removing his hand from his right eye. Annabeth winced when she caught sight of the damage she inflicted on the man she loved. A single bloody eye-socket was where his eye used to be, blood drenched his face almost making him unrecognizable.

"Fine." His voice was dark filled with suppressed anger and hurt. "Fine." he repeated. "It won't be my fault when you lose the war." he glared finally around the area before he sprinted back to his cabin and came back out with all of his things. Quicker than lightning he was by Thalia's tree. He turned gave them one last sneer before he was gone.

Annabeth couldn't get his eyes out of her mind, burning with hate, anger and betrayal. Black flooded her vision and her head hit the grass.

Percy couldn't bare to use his wolf form, he couldn't stand the sight of such a monster. The lady at the desk handed him his ticket back and moved on to the next passenger on the train. Percy sighed, being careful to keep his eye, or lack there of, covered with his and hoodie. He rested his head against the window and watched as the rain assaulted the window and thunder clouds rolled over head turning the world shades of grey. It was just as well.

He turned up the volume on his ipod until he was sure his eardrums were bleeding. He played Green Day's 21 Guns over and over, occasionally switching to My Chemical Romance's Disenchanted. He fingered the letter that the pack had given him before deciding there was no point to read it. He was going home anyways, going to Washington, back to the pack. But he was never going to go back to camp.

_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cars for the Queen_

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself_

_But it started with an alright scene_

_It was the roar of the crows_

_That gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled_

_and said "You won't feel a thing."_

_And as we ran from the cops_

_We laughed so hard it would sting_

_Yeah yeah, oh oh oh oh_

_If I'm so wrong_

_(So wrong, so wrong)_

_How can you listen all nigh long?_

_(Night long, night long)_

_How will it matter after I'm gone?_

_Because you never learned a goddamn thing_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_about a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_and if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_So go, go away, just go, run away_

_But where did you run to?_

_And where ride?_

_Go hide another way, but you pay_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_You're just a sad song with nothing to say_

_about a life long wait for a hospital stay_

_and if you think that I'm wrong_

_This never meant nothing to you_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all_

_At all..._

**(Disenchanted. My Chemical Romance)**

THE END!

Author's note: Well would you look at that, Whispering Secrets is done. Finished. It's through. Yay! I actually made it! And to all the readers out there, thank you for sticking by me and my laziness, and after rereading the story, crappy writing. It'll get better I swear. But here's the news:

The sequel, Warring Secrets, however will not be up for some time. Lacking of inspiration and I figured it would be better if I had most of the story written, at least half, before I start posting so that way you guys won't have to wait that long once the story is up.

Next order of business: Kisses Like Summer Rain and Bulletproof are going on Hiatus. Sorry. I'm not giving up on then, hear me, NOT, but with inspiration, I figured this was easier. Bulletproof will be taken down for editing and I'm debating on whether or not Summer will come down as well. Probably not, unless I deem it poor and in need of help.

Next: Just because I lack inspiration for my Percy Jackson stories, doesn't mean I won't be writing. You might even see a PJO one-shot once in while too. However where my train of writing has gone is to more Hunger Games, meaning, there isn't enough Gale and Katniss fluff and I plan to change that. I ship it, deal with it. Other stories revolve around my bands: MCR, Green Day, and Blink-182. You'll probably see some stuff for Paramore, 30 Seconds to Mars, Panic! At The Disco, and possibly Fall Out Boy and Linkin Park. But lots and LOTS of My Chemical Romance.

I even have a 5 part story ready, planned, plotted, and in the process for the Killjoy-verse. That might be up soon, who knows? And to anyone who might want to read but don't have a clue about the MCR-verse, Green Day world, or any of that, don't worry most of the stuff with be fiction and you won't need to know the bands or the music to read it. There might be a joke or two that only fans will get but other than that, feel free to check them out please!

So a final apology to the readers who stuck it out and continued on through my lame story and crappy updating skills. And sorry about any errors in the story, couldn't send it to my beta.

THIS NEXT PART IS FOR MY BETA, READ IF YOU LIKE, BUT IT'S PROBABLY BORING! (Sorry)

Ok so here's the thing. My computer crashed and I got a new one, but I lost everything. My email was programed into that computer meaning it is no longer reachable and I can't set up a new one for the time being. However on the new computer I can get into my account to update. Thank God. So until I can get this fixed contact me through my inbox, OK? I don't know how you'll Beta but I hope we can work this out. Also if you don't want to Beta, if we can even get it to work, for any of my newer stuff, it's completely understandable.

Talk to you later. Emma

TO THE READERS:

Love you all, thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope this new chapter didn't disappoint.

See you guys around,

~Peace, Love, and Percy~

Emma


	30. AN: SEQUEL

**I can't believe I'm doing this, but... whatever. This is to let you all know THERE IS A SEQUEL! IF YOUR BOTHERED TO READ THE AN AT THE END OF THE STORY YOU WOULD KNOW THIS. I'm not angry at anyone special or something, I'm just frustrated with the amount of reviewers I STILL get, and story ended a long time ago, complaining about my ending. Its the ending of Whispering Secrets, as in PART ONE, and Warring Secrets in posted. I don't have any new updates for that unfortunately, but please, before you all start screaming at me and chewing me up, know that THERE IS A SEQUEL.**

**Thanks.**

**Emma.**


End file.
